Quédate Conmigo
by Firey Girl
Summary: ¿Que cruza por las mentes de un chico y una chica que se conocen de la infancia? ¿Que motivos tienen para ocultar lo que sienten el uno por la otra? Su deseo en comun es permanecer juntos...
1. Enferma de Amor

**¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a otro de mis fics de Naruto, para ser mas específicos, es la misma historia que en Stand by Me pero en versión SasuSaku y con ligeras modificaciones. Sin embargo, esta difiere mucho de los demás relatos de mi repertorio porque es la primera vez que la hago de Narradora Protagonista, lo que significa que estaré contando las cosas en tercera persona pero habrá momentos en los que expresare directamente lo que piensan Sakura y Sasuke. Explicándolo de forma mas sencilla, cada capitulo estará enfocado en los pensamientos de un solo personaje haciendo intervalos entre si. Por ejemplo, este primer episodio contara lo que pasa por la mente de Sakura Haruno, la co-protagonista, el siguiente se concentrara en lo que Sasuke piensa, y así sucesivamente. Hagan de cuenta que es como si los dos tuvieran un Inner dentro ^_^ Las ideologías estarán marcadas en letra cursiva para que resalte.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es autoría de Firey Girl.**_

**¡Espero que disfruten la historia!**

* * *

**ENFERMA DE AMOR**

**SAKURA POV**

_Ese mar que se ve tan oscuro, brillante y helado en una noche de invierno puede ser tan hermoso… como su corazón…_

Es de mañana en la ciudad de Kyoto y los estudiantes de las escuelas locales se dirigen con toda prisa a sus clases, algunos con entusiasmo y otros con desgano. Entre esos jóvenes se encuentra Sakura Haruno, una chica alegre, sensible y un poco temperamental que prefiere la compañía de los chicos porque piensa que ellos son mas libres de hacer todo sin tener que preocuparse por como se verán ante los demás. Por eso las otras chicas de su edad la tachan de rara, ya que no aprovecha su belleza para ligarse a un hombre en vez de solo hacer el tonto con ellos.

Lo que ahora esta en la mente de Sakura es llegar a su escuela pronto para encontrarse con sus amigos, y al notar que el sol esta más brillante que nunca, echa un vistazo al cielo.

_Este sol resplandeciente que sobresale de entre las nubes significa que la primavera esta cerca, pero no espero esa estación con ansia porque una vez que los cerezos estén en flor ya no lo veré mas... pensar en el futuro me agobia porque mis padres esperan mucho de mi, pero lo que es mas importante para mi es si podre estar con él… Sasuke Uchiha… Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que entramos a la primaria y es el hijo menor de una de las familias más influyentes de todo Japón. Solo por eso le basta para obtener un lugar en la universidad de Tokio. Y lo mas grave del asunto es... que me enamoré profundamente de él._

Cuando Sakura llego al salón, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí pero nadie noto la presencia de la chica de cabellos rosados como los pétalos de la flor de cerezo, excepto por un chico que estaba sentado en el rincón mirando hacia la ventana. Su gran atractivo y carácter serio habían cautivado a todas las chicas de la escuela, a las cuales no les prestaba mucha atención.

Sasuke Uchiha.

- Buenos días, Sasuke.- saludo la pelirrosa tomando asiento delante de él.

El moreno no dijo nada pero le dirigió una mirada pasiva que desencadeno una reacción intensa en el corazón de Sakura y tiño levemente sus mejillas.

_Esa mirada… cuando el me mira con esos ojos fríos siento que el corazón se me va a paralizar en un eterno invierno…_

- Hey, llegas tarde. Te estuve esperando.- dijo Sasuke a modo de regañina.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!.- se disculpo ella con nerviosismo. Sasuke hizo una sonrisa leve pero agradable.

_Es una sensación tan reconfortante… Sasuke siempre me espera en la parada del autobús para ir a la escuela juntos. Y su sonrisa… yo soy la única que puede verlo así porque soy su mejor amiga y tengo su entera confianza, Me considero muy afortunada por ese pequeño detalle…_

- Bueno, ya no importa ahora.- señalo Sasuke sacando un libro de su mochila.- Aquí tienes el libro que me prestaste el mes pasado. Tenías razón, fue una magnifica lectura.

- Gracias. Sabía que te iba a gustar.

- Sakura intentó estirarse para tomar el libro que Sasuke le extendía, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas al suelo, haciendo bastante ruido.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

El moreno se apresuro a sostener a Sakura en sus brazos para tratar de hacerla hablar, aunque ella estaba muy aturdida para hacerlo. Todas las chicas presentes se sonrojaron al verlos juntos y algunas dieron chillidos de emoción porque les hacían recordar a los protagonistas de un drama como los que salían en la televisión. Momentos más tarde, ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke tan cerca, lo cual hizo que ella se levantara como resorte.

- Ja, ja, ja… lo siento, ¿te asuste?.- pregunto Sakura embargada por la vergüenza.

- Un poco. Ten cuidado.

- Perdón por molestarte.

_Soy tan idiota…odio cuando esto pasa, No me gusta hacer el ridículo frente a Sasuke, pero creo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto._

- Serás tontita.- dijo Sasuke graciosamente por lo bajo.

_Creo que Sasuke ya esta acostumbrado. Estar con él es como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar, sin embargo, se convierte en una verdadera pesadilla cuando __**ella **__aparece…_

- ¡Sasuke-kun!.- grito una voz medio infantil cuya dueña era una chica pelirroja de gran atractivo.

La joven en cuestión era Karin Kagura, una chica que estudiaba en el mismo salón que Sasuke y Sakura, a quien consideraba su rival. Ella conocía al moreno cuando recién entraron a la preparatoria puesto que la familia Kagura poseía una reconocida firma de abogados que constantemente hacían tratos con la Corporación Policiaca Uchiha. Ambas familias tenían contemplado casar a sus hijos cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente, lo cual alegro mucho a Karin, mas no a Sasuke.

Aunque estaba molesto de que su padre no le diera chance de elegir a su futura esposa, él trataba a Karin como a cualquier otra chica y procuraba no ser demasiado brusco con ella. Si ésta lo llegaba a cansar, simplemente la mandaba a perderse por ahí. El cabello y ojos rojos de Karin llamaban mucho la atención y su inusual atractivo volvía locos a los chicos que se cruzaban por su camino, incluso Sakura admitía que su enemiga era guapa.

- Cielos, hoy amaneciste tan encantador como siempre. No sabes que alegría me da verte.- dijo Karin abrazando a Sasuke por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver la libertad que Karin se había tomado al besar a Sasuke, Sakura sintió que la ira hacia de las suyas con ella pero estas solo salieron de su organismo en la forma de un mohín de disgusto. Sasuke también se sintió incomodo con el gesto recibido y suavemente se quitó a Karin de encima.

_Me duele cuando ella hace eso. Desafortunadamente, no puedo hacer nada porque para Sasuke "solo soy una amiga", además, la familia de Sasuke parece tenerle más estima a Karin que a mí. La única excepción es Itachi-niisan, pero el se encuentra estudiando en el extranjero. Lo extraño mucho._

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Sakura se había ido sola a comerse unos sándwiches, siendo los de fresa sus preferidos. También necesitaba privacidad para escribir unas cosas muy personales en un cuaderno forrado con pasta color azul océano. Ella estaba segura de que nadie la molestaría porque Naruto se encontraba con Hinata y Sasuke con Karin, pero no contaba con que el moreno se había escapado de la pelirroja… hasta que él acechó su cuello y se lo sopló.

- ¡Ay!

La pelirrosa se sobresalto ante el repentino cosquilleo y dejo caer sus cosas, lo cual divirtió a Sasuke.

- Je, ¿estás enfadada?.- le pregunto saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el beso que me dio Karin en la mañana.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No eres mi novio ni nada que se le parezca.- dijo ella aparentando mucha tranquilidad.

- Tienes razón. Solo somos mejores amigos.

_¿Lo ven? Solo soy una amiga para él…_

Mientras Sakura se incorporaba, Sasuke curioseó por el cuaderno abierto que ella había estado utilizando y ésta se apresuró a cerrarlo.

- ¿Qué escribes?.- indagó al notar que ella estaba alterada.

- Es un secreto.- espetó la chica de ojos oscuros.

- Anda, muéstramelo.

- No. Por favor no insistas.- le suplico Sakura estrechando el libro contra su pecho.

- De acuerdo. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Ya decidiste que vas a estudiar cuando llegue la primavera?

- …

_Dios mío, eso acaba de hacerme un hoyo en el estomago y no precisamente de hambre. ¡Respóndele, Sakura!_

- No lo se.- respondió ella mirando hacia el suelo.

- Sakura, en una semana hacemos el examen de ingreso a la universidad y no puedes quedarte así como así, ¿No te interesa tu futuro?.- le cuestionó Sasuke con severidad.

- Claro que me interesa. Tal vez... estudie Medicina o Leyes.- respondió ella indecisa.

_No me importa lo que ocurrirá cuando ingrese en alguna universidad. Mi vida sin Sasuke es insípida e incolora._

- Disculpa, creo que no me siento bien.- dijo Sakura huyendo de la escena.

- ¡Sakura! ¿A dónde vas?

- Espérame en el salón.

Tan pronto se fue, Karin salió de la nada y se acerco a Sasuke sin tomar en cuenta lo que acababa de ocurrir. En sus manos llevaba un bento enorme suficiente para alimentar a tres personas y el cual ella misma había preparado.

- Ahora que ya estas solo… ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos?.- propuso Karin con un tono coqueto.

Sakura se había encerrado en el baño porque tanta ansiedad le había provocado unas náuseas terribles y tan pronto estuvo ahí, se dejo caer en el suelo junto a la puerta. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, aunque tampoco le gustaba admitirlo porque ella pensaba que esos ataques solo eran típicos de gente histérica. A veces el mareo venia acompañado de la falta de aire y debía respirar hondo y beber mucha agua para contrarrestarlo, pero en esta ocasión los malestares no desaparecían.

Su cuerpo se sentía débil y su cara ardía por la fiebre que iba en aumento… hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse mientras se apoyaba en las paredes para caminar de regreso al salón. A medio camino vislumbro la silueta de una persona pero no supo quien era porque su visión estaba borrosa…

Esa persona estaba cada vez más y más cerca de ella…

- Sakura…

_Esa voz es de… ¿Sasuke?_

- Sakura, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Las mejillas de la ojiverde adquirieron un tono rojo vivo y su cuerpo se calentó tanto que hasta daba la impresión de que echaba humo por las orejas, perdió la noción de las cosas y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Oye!

Cuando Sakura pudo recuperar la conciencia, se encontraba en la enfermería y junto a ella estaban la enfermera Shizune y su amigo Sasuke. De inmediato se incorporo pero continuaba sintiéndose un poco mareada, pero ya todo mundo estaba mas tranquilo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Te desmayaste en el pasillo. No debiste venir a la escuela si te sentías mal.

- Pero cuando llegue aquí me sentía perfecta. No se que me ocurrió.

- Hubieras visto la cara de Uchiha-kun cuando te trajo aquí. Casi tuve que ponerlo a dormir porque no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la enfermería.- explico Shizune riéndose.

- ¿Estuviste aquí toda la tarde?.- pregunto Sakura y Sasuke desvió la mirada.

- Si. No pude irme sin saber como ibas a estar. Lo creas o no, me diste un gran susto.

- Lo siento.

_Aunque sus intenciones son buenas, a veces me incomoda su tono de voz, sin embargo, ahora se lo mucho que le importo. Estoy tan contenta…_

Como ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que habían dado el timbre de salida, Sakura se apresuro a recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa, pero Sasuke estuvo acompañándola todo el camino y hasta quiso llevársela cargando en la espalda aunque la pelirrosa no se lo permitió. Ella no dejaba de sonreír por la amabilidad del moreno, la cual era rara de ver aun para ella o Naruto, su otro mejor amigo.

En la residencia Haruno, solo estaba Yuuichi, el hermano menor de Sakura porque el señor Haruno se encontraba trabajando y la mamá había salido a comprar la cena. El pequeño Yuuichi quería mucho a su hermana mayor a pesar de que le gustaba darle un poco de lata y también parecía llevarse bien con Sasuke, aunque en esta ocasión se le olvido saludar porque noto de inmediato que su hermana se encontraba enferma y rápidamente ayudó al Uchiha a llevarla hasta su habitación. Si no fuera porque Sakura le rogó que se fuera, Sasuke habría sido capaz de pasar la noche en la casa de la familia Haruno.

_Aunque no haya visto un reloj en todo el santo día, se perfectamente que ya es muy tarde para que Sasuke todavía este fuera de casa. Solo espero que su padre no lo reprenda por haberse quedado conmigo en la tarde, estoy dispuesta a pagarle las molestias como quiera…_

Cuando Sasuke llego a su casa, sus padres le estaban esperando pero aunque su madre tenía su mismo rostro afable de siempre, su padre le miraba con mucha severidad, como cuando estaba molesto y listo para regañarlo por algo. El moreno podía adivinar que iba a llamarle la atención por llegar tarde.

- Me han dicho que te saltaste las clases de la tarde. ¿Por qué?.- pregunto Fugaku clavando en él sus sagaces ojos.

- Sakura se enfermó y la lleve a su casa.- respondió Sasuke sin alterarse.

- Tu amiga ya esta lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola. No me gusta que descuides tus estudios por una tontería como esa.

- Las enfermedades no son ninguna tontería. Además, Sakura es una amiga muy valiosa para mí y lo sabes.

- Sabes que no nos agrada que frecuentes tanto a esa joven que no es de nuestra clase. Deberías salir con Karin ya que ella es guapa, simpática y esta a nuestra altura.

- Me importa poco lo que digas, papá. No pienso dejar a Sakura nunca.

Sin decir más, Sasuke subió rápidamente su habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe. No toleraba cuando su padre trataba de imponerle sus planes ambiciosos y egoístas solo por el bien de la empresa. Trato de relajarse y se dejo caer en la cama para meditar un poco en completa tranquilidad.

_Sasuke, lamento ser un bache en tu vida de éxito… perdóname…_

* * *

**Ok, se que dije que no iba a poner esta misma historia con la pareja SasuSaku, pero cambio de opinion tanto como de calcetines y quise darles chance a las fans de esta pareja. Ojala les continue gustando y se agradecen toda clase de reviews.**

**¡Duerman bien y cuidense mucho!**

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	2. Los Pensamientos de Él

**¡Hola! Aqui me tienen de vuelta con la continuacion de mi primer fic largo SasuSaku. agradezco mucho a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y de dejar reviews que de verdad se aprecian. En esta ocasion es el turno de Sasuke para expresar lo que piensa y veran que por muy serio que sea, Sasuke tambien se confunde ante cosas tan fundamentales como el amor. Recuerden que lo que el Uchiha piensa esta escrito en letra cursiva.**

**Una cosita mas, cada vez que lean este fic, escuchen la cancion "Stand by Me" de Anna Tsuchiya, ya que esa rola me inspiro a que escribiera esto. **

**Sin mas que decir, los invito a leer el segundo capitulo ^_^**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE ÉL:**

**SASUKE POV**

_La marea matutina del mar en invierno tenía un semblante tan cálido y pacifico… justo como su temperamento…_

En la residencia Uchiha siempre reinaba la tranquilidad puesto que el padre, Fugaku Uchiha, mantenía a raya el orden; mientras que la madre, Mikoto Uchiha, observaba a todos con su dulce sonrisa que era una fuente de tranquilidad para su marido e hijos. Esa noche, la casa se encontraba en completo silencio y apenas podía escucharse que Sasuke estaba tomando un baño caliente para aliviar las tensiones acumuladas a lo largo del día.

La bañera era lo suficientemente grande para que el agua cubriera su cuerpo hasta los hombros. Estando tan tranquilo, Sasuke comenzó a prestar atención a los cambios que había pasado desde que cumplió 14 años. El aumento de su musculatura atrajo mucho más chicas a él, pero nada de eso hizo que cambiara su devoción por una sola mujer…

_Esta calma que solo se presenta durante las últimas semanas de invierno anuncian que pronto morirá y renacerá en una estación diferente llamada primavera, sin embargo, eso para mi no significa nada bueno porque ya no podre estar junto a ella... Gracias a mis esfuerzos es seguro que entre a Todai en abril y estudiare Leyes para ayudar en el negocio familiar. Sin embargo, una vez que lo haga me sentiré muy solo porque ella no estará ahí para darme los buenos días o alegrarme con alguna de sus ocurrencias… Sakura Haruno… La conozco desde que éramos unos niños y su familia es de clase media pero eso no me importa porque todos son personas agradables. Sakura ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón…_

Al observar sus dedos, el moreno se percato de que sus yemas comenzaban a arrugarse, evidenciando su larga estancia en la tina y salió de allí para comenzar a vestirse. Siendo ya muy tarde, se coloco una camiseta azul marino y unos shorts grises que usaba para dormir. Después de colocarse la ropa, volteo hacia donde estaba el buró pero enfoco su vista en la fotografía donde aparecía él junto a Sakura y su hermano mayor Itachi seis años atrás. Junto al marco estaba el teléfono y decidió pedir consejo a la única persona que sabia mucho acerca de las cosas de la vida.

_Itachi… el siempre tiene una solución para todo. El sabe cómo lidiar con papá, especialmente cuando se trata de desafiarlo. _

Sin dudarlo más, Sasuke tomó el teléfono y marcó un número a larga distancia. Mas específicamente, a la ciudad de Cambridge en Massachusetts. Pocos momentos después, respondió una voz grave y serena muy familiar para el joven Uchiha.

- ¿Hola? Habla Itachi.

- Itachi, soy yo.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo bien. ¿Y tú?.- pregunto Sasuke recostándose en la cama.

- Mientras pueda seguir lejos de papá, yo estaré bien.- dijo Itachi con algo de humor.

- Qué envidia.- musitó el menor con desgano.

- A ver, ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

_Siempre tan intuitivo. A veces pienso que Itachi es un brujo o algo así…_

- Mi padre me regaño por haberme salido de la clase para cuidar a Sakura. Se enfermo y…

- No pudiste dejarla sola, ¿verdad?.- lo interrumpió Itachi.

_¡¿Cómo lo…?!_

- Te entiendo, el viejo decía lo mismo cuando me iba con Deidara, Sasori y los demás. Mira, te recomiendo seguirle la corriente pero mantente firme en tus ideales. Se que es difícil de principio pero si la cosa se pone fea, tendrás que tomar medidas drásticas.- indico el mayor.

- ¿Medidas drásticas?

- Respóndeme con toda sinceridad. ¿Qué tanto harías por Sakura?

- …

_¡Demonios, Itachi! ¡Te llame para que me echaras una mano! ¡No para confundirme más! Un momento, ¿Por qué me pongo nervioso ante una pregunta como esa?_

Sasuke se llevo la otra mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello con desesperación porque a veces no lograba entender el carácter de su hermano mayor. Muchas veces cuando le hacia una pregunta, él le respondía con o interrogante y esa parte de su personalidad lo desquiciaba muchísimo. Solo por aquella ocasión, se limito a responderle a Itachi.

- Yo… la estimo mucho y haría muchas cosas por ella que no puedo imaginar en este momento.- dijo Sasuke con una voz tan baja y tranquila que era apenas audible.

- Amar a alguien, es que no te importe de que familia sea ni lo que sea capaz de hacer. Pero para ser capaz de esto, hay una excepción: la persona por la que te preocupes más debe ser la que ames.- citó Itachi como si estuviera en un programa de radio para mujeres.

- …- permanecio callado por tres segundos y una vena se marco sobre su sien.- ¡¡¡I-TA-CHI!!!.- bramó Sasuke perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

- Bien, si no quieres saber mi opinión allá tu. Solo piénsalo, hermanito.- lo cortó el otro.

- Si, hasta luego. Te llamare otro día.

- Saluda a mamá de mi parte.

- Si, lo haré.

Tan pronto termino de decir eso, Sasuke colgó el teléfono y se cubrió con las mantas mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedaba viendo el techo. La frase que le había dado Itachi en respuesta a su pregunta si que tenía un significado intrincado para alguien que no era experto en asuntos del corazón, como él. De cualquier forma, apago la luz y trato de encontrar el significado de esas palabras.

En la casa de los Haruno, la familia también se preparaba para ir a dormir, y como siempre, los dos hermanos pasaban un rato juntos antes de irse a la cama. Sakura ya estaba con mejor cara y los síntomas de fiebre se habían ido, aunque le daba vergüenza confesar los motivos de su repentina enfermedad. Cuando era pequeña, le dio mucha curiosidad saber lo que era el amor y su abuela le había dicho que amar era una enfermedad que ni los dioses podían curar y que en ocasiones se sentía peor que morir. Estar enamorada era algo maravilloso para ella, pero también muy doloroso por no poder expresarlo abiertamente.

- Onee-chan, ¿iras mañana a la escuela?.- pregunto Yuuichi recostado en las piernas de Sakura.

- Si, Yuu-chan. No estoy dispuesta a perder mis clases a tan pocos meses antes de la graduación.- respondió ella sonriendo, pero al recordar a Sasuke adquirió una expresión triste.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Onee-chan?

- Es solo que… cuando deje la preparatoria, será muy difícil acostumbrarme a la universidad sin que mis amigos estén ahí presentes. No me gusta pensar en eso.

_Cuando veo esa mirada en Sakura, me da la impresión de que algo la esta incomodando. Pero siempre que le pregunto, pienso que no me está diciendo la verdad y eso me consterna aun mas._

- ¿Sabes, hermanito? Creo que debo pensar bien lo que quiero para el futuro, ¡y debo hacerlo ahora mismo! Si tienes la bondad de darme un poco de tiempo a solas…

- Si.

Yuuichi se apresuró a dejar la habitación porque sabía que su hermana necesitaba privacidad y en cuanto se quedó sola, Sakura sacó un álbum de fotos en donde aparece ella con Sasuke, con Itachi o Naruto. Pero en la mayoría de las imágenes solo salía el moreno que la volvía loca y eso provocó que su rostro adquiriera el color de una fresa madura.

- Sasuke…- susurró dejándose caer en su lecho.

_¿Porque no me dices lo que te ocurre, Sakura?_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Ya era costumbre para Sakura y Sasuke encontrarse todos los días en la parada del autobús, pero no siempre llegaban al mismo tiempo y por eso el primero que llegase debía esperar al otro hasta que apenas quedara tiempo para llegar a clases. Esto era algo que hacían desde tiempos en la secundaria y no les gustaba romper dicha regla. Esta ocasión, la pelirrosa fue la primera en llegar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y cuando vio a un hombre acercarse a ella, lo golpeo en el pecho.

- ¡Aléjese!.- exclamo ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Tienes buenos reflejos, jovencita.- comento Fugaku Uchiha, el responsable de acosar a Sakura.

- Señor Uchiha… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Vamos, solo quiero hablar contigo.- dijo el hombre notando la discordia de la joven.

_Mi padre nunca estuvo interesado en platicar con Sakura, las únicas palabras que le dirigía cuando ella me visitaba iban cargadas de hostilidad. Él piensa que no deberíamos hablarnos nunca jamás pero tanto ella como yo sabemos que las clases sociales tienen poco valor ante una verdadera amistad… admiro su determinación y su honestidad, Sakura no es de esas chicas que solo me persiguen por mi dinero y detestaría vivir a expensas de otros._

Ambos tomaron asiento en la banca de la parada, sin embargo, a Sakura todo el asunto le pareció extraño y prefirió mantener su distancia. La mirada que tenía el señor Uchiha no le gustaba para nada y solo hacía notar más el desagrado que él le expresaba a ella.

- Dime, Sakura, ¿Ya tienes pensado lo que vas a estudiar cuando te gradúes?.- cuestiono Fugaku fingiendo amabilidad.

- Si. Es muy seguro que elija una carrera enfocada en la Medicina Interna, pero todavía no me decido a que universidad ir.- respondió ella siguiéndole la corriente.- No es fácil puesto que mis padres no tienen mucho dinero para pagar todo.- agregó.

- Eso sí que es un problema. Escucha, te propongo algo: Yo pagare toda tu educación y no tendrás problemas económicos mientras estudies en la Escuela de Medicina de Harvard. Lo mejor es que no me deberás nada.

- Tendré que rechazar su oferta, señor Uchiha. No me gusta aceptar regalos de ese tipo.- dijo Sakura con mucha firmeza en su voz.

Fugaku sonrió porque esa respuesta solo lo incitaba a insistir ya que él nunca aceptaba un "no" como respuesta.

- Pero si lo hago con mucho gusto, a cambio solo te pediré una cosa.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Si lo que quiere es que me venda a usted, será mejor que se busque a otra si no quiere que lo mate yo misma por acoso.- lo amenazo al sentirlo peligrosamente cerca de ella.

- Tranquila, no iba a pedirte tal cosa.- aclaro el castaño riéndose muy por lo bajo.- Lo único que quiero a cambio de que yo te beque es que te alejes de mi hijo para siempre.

Al escuchar tal propuesta, Kaoru se puso de pie y su cabello casi parecía tener vida propia por la ira que brotaba de su corazón. Esa había sido una de las peores ofensas que le habían dicho en toda su joven existencia.

- ¡Váyase y no vuelva a molestarme!.- le gritó completamente encolerizada.- ¡No quiero su dinero ni lo necesito para nada! Yo quiero de verdad a Sasuke y no lo dejaré sólo porque a usted no le parece.

- Me gusta tu espíritu, pero yo tampoco voy a permitir que alguien de tu clase le eche a perder la vida a Sasuke. Tienes una semana para que reconsideres mi propuesta, Sakura.

Al recordarle su oferta, Sakura estuvo a punto de perder los estribos pero se contuvo solo porque Fugaku era el padre de su ser mas amado, y siempre debía permanecer calmada ante él. Alterándose como en esos momentos solo hacia que el tuviera mas pretextos para pensar mal de ella y volvió a tomar asiento para esperar a Sasuke. El señor Uchiha camino dos calles mas adelante y dio vuelta en una esquina para abordar su auto, dentro de el se encontraba Karin, quien también iba de camino a la escuela.

- Ya está.- dijo Fugaku sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Esa plebe acepto?.- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Por el momento no. Pero estoy seguro de que si tú le das un empujón, ella querrá irse muy lejos de aquí y no le quedarán ganas de volver.

- Lo que sea por ayudar, señor Uchiha.- señalo Karin con malicia.

_Yo se que mi padre planea cosas perversas, se le nota en la mirada que hace cuando hablo de Sakura. No estoy dispuesto a que ella sufra solo por tener que aguantarse sus comentarios, aunque hay ocasiones en las que se defiende sola, pero aun así evito en lo posible que ambos se encuentren y por eso no la he invitado a pasar tiempo en mi casa, excepto cuando mis padres no están. _

Todo aquello de la oferta para estudiar en el extranjero le había golpeado de lleno a la ojiverde y solo le hizo recordar su agonía sobre su futuro. Cuando Sasuke apareció en la distancia para encontrarse con ella, la chica olvido por un momento el asunto, corrió hacia el moreno y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡!

_Su pecho es tan suave… y puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo…_

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sakura se apartó rápidamente de Sasuke y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, pero el Uchiha se mantuvo tranquilo.

- Ah, lo siento. No quise ser tan impulsiva, ¡de verdad!.- se excuso con nerviosismo.- No se porque hice eso…

_Ella piensa que me molesta que me abrace cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. No le digo nada porque se ve muy linda cuando se avergüenza y se sonroja de esa manera._

- No hay problema. Yo se que no lo haces a propósito.- le dijo Sasuke con voz suave.

- Esto… ¿nos vamos?.- sugirió Sakura mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su sien.

- Vamos.

Sakura sonrió y ellos se encaminaron juntos a la escuela. Siempre se platicaban cosas mientras llegaban a su destino, pero ella es la que participaba más en la conversación porque a la pelirrosa le encantaba hablar de lo que fuera, pero esta vez Sasuke no prestaba atención a los que ella decía porque estaba mas ocupado mirándola como para que el resto de sus sentidos funcionaran al cien.

_Me gusta cuando Sakura esta hablándome, eso quiere decir que le importa que yo sepa sus cosas. Es verdad que a veces también se las dice al dobe, pero solo yo conozco sus secretos más profundos así como ella esta enterada de los míos._

Justo cuando la ojiverde comenzaba a hablar de lo importante que era disfrutar más su juventud, ellos ya habían llegado a la escuela y mientras se cambiaban los zapatos, Karin llego de sorpresa y se abalanzo sobre Sasuke. Sakura se mantuvo calmada e intento ignorarlos para evitar un percance, especialmente cuando la pelirroja acarició el rostro del moreno con mucha suavidad.

- Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vamos mañana a dar una vuelta por ahí nosotros dos?.- le pregunto Karin casi en forma de susurro.

- …

_Karin es una chica bella, pero demasiado aprehensiva y frívola para mi gusto. Mi familia dice que ella seria la mujer perfecta para mí e intentan imponérmela como esposa, pero nunca me ha gustado la idea porque se dicen eso solo por querer mantener el estúpido nivel social que gozamos actualmente. Itachi me dijo que le siguiera la corriente a mi padre por el momento y eso hare._

- Bien.- accedió el moreno fingiendo estar halagado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Iré contigo a pasear.

- ¡Grandioso! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Sakura?.- sugirió Karin mirando ladinamente a Sakura con la intención de molestarla mas.

- No, solo les estorbaría.- se negó la otra con la mayor serenidad que pudo acumular.

- Para nada. ¿Verdad que no molesta, Sasuke?

- No. Seria estupendo que ella viniera también.- y Sasuke lo decía en serio, porque así podría distraerse con Sakura y no hacer caso de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ya les dije que no quiero ir!.- exclamó ella con la voz temblorosa y cerrando su cajón de golpe.

- Oye, Sakura.- trató el Uchiha de detenerla cuando la vio retirarse bastante alterada.

- …

- Ay, que chica tan agresiva.- se quejo Karin, pero en el fondo estaba contenta de haberse salido con la suya.

_¿Por qué de repente Sakura muestra esa actitud? ¿Acaso le molesta tanto que salga con Karin? A no ser que este celosa…_

Aunque Sasuke deseaba explicarle a su amiga que pasara lo que pasara, ella seguiría siendo única para él no pudo hacerlo porque ya era hora de entrar a clases y en el salón apenas si podían hablar. De hecho, ella parecía estar más concentrada en lo que decían los profesores que en Sasuke, aunque tampoco llegaba al punto de ignorarlo porque le respondía cuando tenía que hacerlo.

Durante la clase de Deportes, a la pelirrosa le pegó de lleno el remordimiento y comprendió que él no tenia la culpa de que Karin se le insinuara tanto porque todo era por mera presión familiar. Pidió permiso a Guy-sensei para ir a tomar un poco de agua y cuando comenzó a beber el vital líquido, pensó en la forma de hacer las paces y disculparse por su actitud. El cavilar tanto en el asunto hizo que no se fijara bien por donde caminaba, provocando que ella tropezara con Naruto y ambos cayeran en una posición comprometedora.

- ¡Perdóname, Sakura-chan!.- se disculpo el rubio temiendo que ella se fuera a enfadar y a golpearlo.

- N-no te preocupes…

El incidente hizo que ellos soltaran unas leves risitas, pero Sakura volteo hacia su izquierda y vio que Sasuke estaba ahí parado, lo que sobresalto a ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡No es lo que parece!.- se excuso ella incorporándose y agitando los brazos.

- Descuida, no les diré nada a los maestros.- la tranquilizó Sasuke sin tomar en cuenta que lo que ella decía era la verdad.

- ¡Pero…!

- Trátala bien, dobe.- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a Naruto.

- ¡Teme!

Al sentirse humillado por la frase sin sentido de Sasuke, el rubio intento golpearlo aunque Sakura se dejó caer encima para inmovilizarlo porque no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo ella misma.

- ¡No lo lastimes, Naruto! Por favor…

Cuando Sasuke se fue sin decir nada, Sakura se levanto y Naruto se percibió que ella estaba triste puesto que la dirección de sus cejar y sus ojos lo decían todo.

- Sakura-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

- …- la ojiverde no respondió, pero le dirigió una mirada a Naruto y por su mente cruzo una idea a su predicamento.- Naruto, ¿tienes planes para mañana?

- ¿Qué?.- inquirió el rubio sin entender su repentino cambio de humor. Sasuke había llegado hasta el manzano detrás de la cancha de tenis y golpeo el tronco con furia.

_Tan solo verlos así siento que la sangre me hierve. No estoy acostumbrado a ver a Sakura con otro hombre que no sea yo, soy un egoísta despreciable… espero sepas perdonar mis celos, Sakura…_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**En el proximo capitulo, volveremos a ver los pensamientos de Sakura y habra una cita doble, asi que las confusiones estaran a la orden del dia. Se cuidan mucho y nos leemos en la proxima entrega.**

**¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!**

**Firey Girl Out.**


	3. El Hilo Rojo del Destino se Enreda

**¡¡Ohaiyo Minna!! Ya me tienen de regreso con el tercer capitulo de este fic que ha tenido buena aceptacion y es gracias a ustedes que continua progresando. Sigamosle asi, ¿okey? De nuevo volveremos a ver los pensamientos de Sakura, la cual pasara una serie de confusiones en este capitulo.**

**¡¡Disfrutenlo!!**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**EL HIJO ROJO DEL DESTINO SE ENREDA:**

**SAKURA POV**

Los domingos eran los únicos días en los que estudiantes de preparatoria podían darse un pequeño respiro y salir a pasear con los amigos o con sus parejas. Sakura y Sasuke aprovechaban esos días para ir juntos a la calle y hacer actividades variadas hasta que comenzara a caer la noche; pero esta vez aquello no iba a ocurrir porque cada uno tenia sus propios planes.

Sakura se encontraba bastante callada, pero no por la tristeza de saber que Sasuke pasaría el día con Karin, sino porque estaba concentrada en que su arreglo personal estuviera impecable. Su vestido corto blanco con tirantes azules que se adaptaba cómodamente a su esbelto cuerpo, su listón índigo atado al cuello, su maquillaje natural y sus zapatos de tacón plateados le hicieron verse muy bella.

Que bueno que no me deshice de los vestidos que mi mamá me estuvo comprando desde que entre a la preparatoria.- se dijo a si misma observando su closet.- ¡Y aun me quedan todos!.- remarcó orgullosa.

_Je, je, sin duda estoy muy en forma._

Para finalizar con su arreglo, Sakura se aplico un poco de lápiz labial rosa claro en los labios e hizo una serie de poses como las modelos justo cuando su hermanito entró en la habitación.

- Ya estoy.

- ¡Onee-san!

- Yuu-chan, te he dicho muchas veces que toques antes de entrar.- lo reprendió la peliverde volviendo a su postura normal.

- ¿A dónde vas tan guapa, Onee-san?.- pregunto Yuuichi ligeramente sonrojado.

- Iré a pasear con Naruto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Con ese tarado?

- No hables así de el. Es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, así que yo le pedí que fuera conmigo al parque.

- ¿Y porque no se lo pediste a Sasuke?.- inquirió el pequeño mientras hacia muecas frente al espejo.- El te gusta ¿no?

Cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano menor, Sakura se puso más pálida que un muerto y sus manos se abrieron, dejando caer su bolso en el suelo.

_¡Lo sabe! ¡Yuuichi sabe mi más oscuro secreto! ¡De seguro estuvo hurgando entre mis cosas! Ese enano me las pagara…_

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?.- inquirió Sakura a la par que su rostro ganaba un fuerte color sonrosado.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sasuke te gusta! ¡Si vieras lo roja que estas!.- se rió Yuuichi muy pícaramente.

- ¡No me gusta!.- negó la pelirrosa sonrojándose el doble.- ¡Además él esta saliendo con otra chica! ¡Ahora fuera de mi cuarto!

- ¡Mamáaaa!.- grito el otro abriendo un poco la puerta.- ¡Onee-san esta ena…!

Antes de que Yuuichi pudiera decir la palabra "enamorada", Sakura alcanzo a su hermanito y le cubrió la boca. No quería que sus padres supieran de su secreto porque ya conocía lo escandalosa que era su madre y el alboroto que armaría tan pronto supiera de la existencia de un enamorado; mientras que su padre era remilgoso con los hombres que se le acercaban a ella y lo ultimo que Sakura deseaba era que su progenitor le hiciera un interrogatorio a Sasuke.

- Escúchame bien, enano, mas te vale no decirle nada de esto a nadie, ¿lo entiendes?

- Si, si…- contestó el niño bastante asustado de la mirada asesina de su hermana.

- ¡No se te olvide! ¡Es un pacto entre hermanos!

- ¡Si!

Sabiendo que Yuuichi nunca rompía un juramento, Sakura dejo la casa ya mas tranquila. Nunca antes había salido a solas con un chico que no fuera Sasuke y eso le hacia sentirse un poco insegura. Aunque se tratara de Naruto, la situación no dejaba de incomodarle.

_No dejo de pensar que fue una tontería pedirle a Naruto que saliéramos juntos precisamente cuando Sasuke también saldrá con Karin. Lo único bueno es que le especifique que no era una cita, pero no dejo de sentir que lo estoy utilizando. Será mejor que me vaya y cancele…_

- ¡Sakura-chan!.- grito Naruto acercándose a ella.

_Demasiado tarde…_

- ¿Lista para comenzar?.- pregunto el rubio bastante emocionado.- ¡Hace tanto que no salíamos a pasear porque siempre estas con Sasuke!

_Sasuke…_

- Perdón. ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a tomar un helado? ¡Tengo unas ganas enormes de comerme uno de vainilla!

- ¡Mejor vamos a comer ramen!.- propuso Naruto no muy convencido de comer dulces.

- Primero iremos por mi helado y luego por tu ramen, ¿vale?.- dijo Sakura con voz firme pero amable.

- Siempre queriendo salirte con la tuya, Sakura-chan…- repuso Naruto sonriendo.

- Oh, vamos, Naruto… mira, si vamos primero por mi postre prometo comprarte dos platones extras de ramen, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Ya dijiste!.- grito el rubio tomando de la mano a Sakura y corriendo con ella hacia la heladería.

Mientras ellos tomaban una dirección, por la otra estaban Sasuke y Karin, la cual llevaba una blusa de manga larga color violeta con pantalones negros y tacones que hacían juego. Ella caminaba sujetándose al brazo del moreno, el cual parecía estar pensando en algo.

- Es tan genial que estemos solo nosotros dos, Sasuke…- susurró Karin muy contenta.

- Si…

Para evitar un poco el aburrimiento y no pensar en la chica que se aferraba a él, Sasuke observaba todo a su alrededor como si le divirtiera el ambiente; entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en un solo punto a varios metros de ahí, enfocándose en una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes acompañada por un muchacho rubio de orbes azules que desato en el moreno una sensación de rabia al sentir que le quitaban algo suyo. En vez de perder la calma, solo apretó su puño y dejo escapar un gruñido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?.- pregunto Karin dándose cuenta de su mal humor.

- Nada.- le respondió él restándole importancia a sus celos.- ¿Te apetece un helado?

- ¡Claro!

Karin sonrió y ambos fueron hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura, ya que el moreno tenía en mente averiguar que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo acechada y se apresuró a pagar su postre para luego salir corriendo con el rubio hasta el puesto de ramen Ichiraku.

- ¡Vamos por tu ramen, Naruto! ¡Corre!

- ¡Espérame, Sakura-chan!

Sasuke solo se quedo viendo como sus dos mejores amigos huían de la escena y se quedo fascinado con el atuendo de Sakura sin tomar en cuenta a la pelirroja, quien ordeno un helado de fresa.

- Que hermosa…- musito el moreno sin quitarle los ojos de encima a sakura.

- Ay, gracias. Haces que me sonroje.- dijo Karin pensando que su acompañante se estaba refiriendo a ella.

- … bueno, da igual. Vámonos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?

Sin decírselo a Karin, Sasuke la llevo hacia el mismo rumbo que Naruto y Sakura. Ellos ya se encontraban degustando un buen tazón de fideos, y aunque el rubio comía con mucho gusto, ella estaba pasando por un mal rato y apenas había tocado su comida.

_¡Esa chica! ¡Le estaba cogiendo del brazo! ¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?! Ah si, la casi prometida de Sasuke… estoy muy en desventaja._

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No esta bueno?.- pregunto Naruto cuando el ya iba por el tercer tazón y Sakura solo se había comido la mitad.

- ¡Que va! Es solo que… estaba pensando algo.

- Um… ¿en que?.- cuestionó el rubio sorbiendo el caldo.

- En el amor…- suspiró Sakura.- Naruto, si Hinata estuviese saliendo con otro, ¿tu que harías?

Naruto dejo a un lado la comida y se puso a pensar unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta.

- Me pondría triste sin duda.- respondió un poco taciturno.- Pero… si ella es feliz saliendo con alguien que no sea yo, entonces lo aceptaría. Su felicidad es mucho más importante para mí.- dicha respuesta sorprendió y conmovió a Sakura.

_Naruto es tan noble… Él no es egoísta y eso hace que lo quiera aun más como si fuera un hermano. Sin duda el amor que siente por Hinata es puro y verdadero… así debería ser yo… Sasuke… ¿realmente eres feliz con Karin a tu lado?_

Hablando del diablo, Sasuke se encontraba a unos metros de Ichiraku aunque no podía entrar debido a que Karin le había insistido para que le sacara un muñequito de una maquina que funcionaba a monedas. Sin embargo, el que ella quería era un oso con un lazo rojo al cuello que se ubicaba debajo de una pila de figurines con forma de lagartos. Tras muchos esfuerzos y concentración, Sasuke logro atrapar el oso pero al mismo tiempo vio que Sakura y Naruto salían del restaurante, lo que provoco su distracción.

- ¡Andando, Karin!.- ordeno Sasuke soltando el monigotito.

- ¡¿Pero que hay del muñequito?!

Ignorándola, Sasuke sujeto a la pelirroja de la mano y casi se la llevo arrastrando mientras seguía disimuladamente a la otra pareja hasta que los cuatro llegaron a un parque de diversiones.

_Este lugar me trae recuerdos…_

Sakura sonrió al ver los niños jugando y comiendo golosinas, ya que ella solía hacer lo mismo cuando era pequeña. Siempre iba acompañada de los hermanos Uchiha y aunque Itachi ya era un poco grande para esas cosas, le gustaba acudir con ellos porque los quería mucho. Naruto decidió que primero ellos se subirían a la montaña rusa sin darse cuenta de que tres lugares detrás estaban Sasuke y Karin.

- Esto será genial.- comentó Sakura emocionada.

- ¡Si! ¡Echen a andar esta cosa!.- grito Naruto una vez que se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

- Sasuke, ¿tienes miedo?.- preguntó Karin sintiéndose nerviosa.

- No.

- ¿Te has subido aquí alguna vez?

- No.

Karin frunció el cejo porque le molesto que Sasuke no le prestara el mínimo de atención y solo le estuviese respondiendo con monosílabos. Cuando el juego comenzó a moverse, los pasajeros experimentaban una mezcla de emociones que aumentaron gracias a la adrenalina que liberaban sus cuerpos al dar las primeras vueltas. Naruto y Sakura gritaban por la emoción pero Sasuke se mantuvo calmado porque estaba mas ocupado viendo a Sakura, aunque eso ni quitaba el hecho de que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba su asiento o que Karin gritara como si su vida fuera a terminar ahí mismo.

El resultado fue el mismo cuando se subieron al bungee, aunque Sakura se mostro un poco temerosa de saltar y fue Naruto quien la empujo al vacio porque estaba harto de esperar. Lo que no se espero fue el grito de histeria que lanzo la ojiverde y eso lo divirtió mucho.

- Eso fue divertido.- comento el rubio viendo la cara de asco que tenia su amiga.

- Este lugar si que se ve interesante.- señalo ella hacia un lugar que decía "Laberinto de Espejos".

- No lo se, ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos?.- inquirió Naruto dudando de sus capacidades de orientación.

- Pues entonces gritamos hasta que alguien nos saque.- dijo Sakura formándose para entrar.

- Sasuke, prométeme que no me soltaras.- dijo Karin apoyándose en Sasuke debido al mareo que sentía por el exceso de adrenalina.

- No lo hare.- contesto el moreno como si nada.

Los cuatro junto con otras seis personas fueron elegidas de entre la multitud para entrar a la casa ilusoria, pero tan pronto estuvieron dentro, el encargado decidió jugarles una pequeña broma a modo de reto.

- ¡¡Ahora que nuestros valientes jóvenes han entrado a la casa de la perdición, les impondremos un reto!!.- anuncio el hombre mientras tiraba de una palanca que apagaba las luces principales del lugar y encendía otras que apenas iluminaban el suelo.- ¡¡Damas y caballeros!!! ¡Hemos apagado las luces principales y solo unas luces pequeñas guiaran a los jóvenes! ¿Quién saldrá primero de ahí?

_Por Dios, esto parece el ambiente ideal para una película de terror, como la del psicópata con una máscara de Cupido. Tranquila, Sakura, aquí no hay psicópatas… ¿o si?_

Aunque la pelirrosa luchaba para que los nervios no la traicionaran, volteo hacia un lado para platicar con Naruto pero se frustro muchísimo cuando vio que él ya no estaba y supo que en verdad el rubio tenia un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

- ¡Naruto, no te escondas que no me divierte en lo absoluto! ¡Ya se acabo tu estúpida broma!.- Sakura no recibió ninguna respuesta y tragó saliva.- ¡¡NARUTOOOOOO!!

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la casa, Sasuke y Karin trataban de salir pero la pelirroja se canso pronto del juego y prefirió verse a si misma en los espejos para dejarle en trabajo sucio al moreno, quien vislumbró a alguien que estaba solo y dejo atrás a su cita porque quería comprobar que se tratase de Sakura.

- Como siempre, luzco igual de hermosa.- dijo Karin encantada con su aspecto pero cuando no escucho ningún comentario de su pareja, se dio cuenta de que él había desaparecido.- ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde demonios te fuiste a meter?!

No lejos de ahí, Sakura intento buscar a Naruto pero no podía ver muy bien y tampoco avanzo mucho de su posición original porque a cada rato tropezaba con la alfombra o un espejo que se cruzaba en su camino. Sus manos sudaban y a cada rato sentía escalofríos, lo cual aumentaba su ansiedad.

_¿Por qué me asusto con un simple laberinto tapizad de espejos? No es como si nunca hubiera visto uno en mi vida. Estaré bien, soy fuerte y nadie podría matarme aunque los dioses le ayudaran…_

- No veo nada. Rayos…

Repentinamente, Sakura sintió la presencia de una persona detrás de ella que la hizo estremecerse y de inmediato dedujo que se trataba de un loco.

- ¡¡Es Jason!! ¡¡Aaaaah!!

Cerca de ahí, Naruto escuchó el grito de Sakura y se alarmó.

- ¡Sakura-chan esta en problemas! ¡Debo ayudarla!.- bramó el rubio corriendo hacia adelante, pero se estrelló de lleno contra un espejo.- Demonios…

Contrario a lo que pensaba el ojiazul, Sakura no corría peligro alguno y había dejado de gritar porque alguien la tenia sujetada de las muñecas y le había plantado un beso muy profundo en los labios. La ojiverde no sabia ni como reaccionar porque ese era su primer beso, y para colmo, con un desconocido al que no podía identificar por la oscuridad del ambiente.

_Me equivoque… se trata de un pervertido o un tipo que me confundió con su novia…_

Al sentir que le rodeaban la cintura, Sakura se molesto mucho porque pensaba que el otro ya se estaba pasando de la raya, así que lo empujo y trato de correr aunque ella también chocó contra un espejo. El golpe la dejo medio aturdida, pero no lo suficiente para no alcanzar a ver el rostro del chico que la había besado y casi pudo jurar que se trataba de…

_Pero si es… ¿Sasuke? ¡Imposible! ¡El no pudo seguirme hasta aquí solo para plantarme un beso! ¡Es totalmente irreal! Mejor me voy antes de que regrese a darme otro beso con sabor a hierbabuena._

Apoyándose en las paredes, Sakura continuó caminando por el intrincado laberinto hasta que pudo dar con Naruto, el cual ya había sufrido muchos golpea por equivocarse de ruta a cada rato. La pelirrosa no perdió tiempo para regañarlo por perderse tan rápido aunque el rubio alegaba que había sido ella la que se perdió. Sin embargo, Sakura evitó contarle a Naruto el incidente del beso porque no quería que él se escandalizara y causara mas embrollo. En tanto que Karin había encontrado a Sasuke, o más bien él la había encontrado en el mismo lugar donde la dejó.

- ¿Que haces?.- preguntó Sasuke cuando notó que Karin continuaba viéndose en los espejos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Es que pensé que habías ido al baño o algo así, por eso no fui a buscarte, querido.- se excuso la pelirroja.

- Busquemos la forma de salir de aquí.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Sasuke y Karin habían sido los primeros en salir de la casa, con lo cual se ganaron los vítores de muchas personas que los rodeaban para preguntarles como lo habían conseguido. Minutos después, Naruto y Sakura salieron del laberinto y huyeron de ahí porque no deseaban saber más del asunto, pero no pudieron evitar que la pelirroja los viera y se enfureciera.

- ¡Grr! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?.- pensó Karin mordiéndose el pulgar derecho.- No esperaba que ella nos estuviera siguiendo y mucho menos que trajera a su amigo para ayudarla. Hare que se arrepienta de meterse con lo que es mío.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿De verdad te asustaste, Sakura-chan?.- preguntó Naruto riéndose a todo pulmón.- No sabia que fueras una miedosa en el fondo.

- ¡Que no es eso! Los espacios cerrados me dan un poco de nervios. Eso fue todo.- fundamentó Sakura comenzando a irritarse.

- Sasuke, ¿podemos irnos a casa? Mis pies están comenzando a doler.- dijo Karin con una voz melosa.

- Si.

La pareja se marcho para ir directamente a casa y Naruto pudo verlos pasar muy cerca de él.

- Oye, ¿esos de allá no son Sasuke y Karin?.- indagó a su acompañante.

- ¿Um? Ah si…- respondió la otra fingiendo no interesarle.

- Je, je, hacen buena pareja juntos, ¿no crees? Sasuke es un idiota y Karin una bruja, así que son tal para cual.- comentó riéndose por lo bajo.

- Naruto por favor cállate.

- ¿Ahora que dije?

_Este día será memorable para mi… recibí mi primer beso, descubrí el lado tierno de Naruto y… vi al hombre que amo con la chica que mas detesto… siento que las esperanzas de estar con él se esfuman poco a poco… _

Del otro lado del mundo, Itachi Uchiha estaba leyendo un libro de misterio mientras sus amigos Deidara y Sasori se ocupaban de sus propios proyectos de arte. Deidara era un chico de largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes que le daban cierto aspecto femenino; mientras que Sasori daba la impresión de ser un adolescente cuando en realidad ya pasaba poco más de los veinte y su cabello pelirrojo le había ganado infinidad de apodos. Los tres juntos habían causado mucho revuelo en la universidad debido a su atractivo físico y encantos naturales, pero cada quien tomaba el asunto de distinta forma.

Itachi por ejemplo, no les hizo mucho caso a sus admiradoras aparte del trato cortes con el que trataba al resto de las personas; pero Deidara era todo un casanova que diariamente salía con una chica diferente y hasta en ocasiones se daba el lujo de llevarlas al departamento, lo que desquiciaba al Uchiha. Sasori, en cambio, solo elegía a ciertas mujeres para seducirlas de modos tan raros y misteriosos que sus amigos lo tachaban de cruel.

Durante esa tarde, los tres pasaban un rato ocioso cuando sonó el teléfono y Deidara se encargo de contestar.

- Esta hablando con el artista mas talentoso del mundo, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?.- contesto el rubio.

- ¿Se encuentra… Itachi?.- preguntó Sakura en la otra línea.

- Si, aquí esta. ¡Itachi! ¡Teléfono!.- exclamo Deidara arrojándole el aparato.

- No hay necesidad de gritar.- lo reprendió Itachi.- Itachi al habla.

- Itachi-niisan… que bueno que estas bien.

- Me da gusto hablar contigo, Sakura. Espero que todo este bien por allá.

- Siento llamarte a esta hora, pero… ¿Sabes como puedo hacer para olvidarme de un ser amado?.- inquirió la pelirrosa congojada.

- … vaya pregunta… ¿a que viene eso tan de repente?

- Es que hay alguien que debo dejar atrás, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. No es tan fácil.

- ¿Por qué razón querrías olvidar a alguien que amas?.- preguntó Itachi cerrando su libro.

- Por su felicidad.

- ¿?

- Es lo mejor para todos. No le conviene estar conmigo, solo soy… una chica común y corriente

Itachi frunció el cejo porque él no estaba totalmente de acuerdo en lo que Sakura decía y decidió animarla contándole su opinión de ella.

- Pero muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Si esa persona no es capaz de ver y apreciar tus cualidades, entonces tal vez no sea la indicada para ti.- le explicó con mucha suavidad en su tono de voz.

- Creo que tienes razón.- dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente.- Muchas gracias, Itachi-niisan. ¿Volverás pronto?

- Más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura.- aseguró él también sonriendo.

- ¡Cuando eso ocurra, prometo comprarte todos los dangos que quieras, Nii-san!

- Eso me gustaría.

- De nuevo, muchas gracias. Tengo que irme porque debo estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad de Tokio. Seguramente serán súper difíciles y es mejor estar preparada. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

- Tu también. Suerte con tus estudios.

- ¡Si! ¡Adiós!

En cuanto ambos colgaron, Itachi se quedo pensando dos segundos antes de ir directamente a su habitación, sacar una maleta y empacar su ropa. Esa acción tan repentina había despertado la curiosidad de sus dos amigos, quienes lo siguieron y alcanzaron a verlo doblando sus camisas y poniéndolas cuidadosamente en la valija.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Itachi?.- preguntó Sasori muy despacio.

- Regresare a Japón de inmediato, mi hermano menor y su amiga me necesitan.- respondió Itachi sacando sus pantalones y shorts.

- ¿Qué? ¿Así tan de repente?.- le reclamó Deidara haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo.

- Si. No tengo tiempo para despedidas, solo les diré que mi libertad fue buena mientras duró. Ya saben que pueden visitarme cuando quieran, después de todo, ustedes también son japoneses.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Nosotros iremos contigo!.- declaró el rubio entusiasmado.

- Si, quiero pagarle una visita a mi abuela.- dijo Sasori con una leve sonrisa.

- Entonces tienen menos de una hora para empacar.- los apresuró el Uchiha.- Yo iré a comprar tres boletos para el primer vuelo a Japón.

- Vamos, Sasori. Hay que llevar solo lo mejor.

Al quedarse solo, Itachi continuó empacando sus cosas mas personales y tomo en sus manos un portarretratos con la foto de él y Sasuke cuando el mayor recién se había graduado de la preparatoria.

- Sasuke, sé paciente. Tu hermano mayor va a echarte una mano quieras o no.- sentencio Itachi guardando la fotografía en el equipaje.

_Itachi-niisan siempre ha sido una persona especial para mí. Es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener. Es amable con todo el mundo, sobrepasa a los más listos de su generación con creces y por eso es muy difícil engañarlo. También es un hombre guapísimo, hasta me da vergüenza confesar que de niña me gustaba y siempre andaba de encimosa con el, casi como Karin con Sasuke. Con el tiempo comprendí que el no seria para mi y me conforme con ser algo así como una hermanita para él y no me quejo. Ojala pueda verte antes de la graduación Itachi-niisan…_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**En el proximo capitulo, Itachi aparecera para salvar el dia y darle una platica interesante a su hermano menor. **

**Sin mas datos que revelar, me marcho y les deseo a todos una bonita semana. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.**

**¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!**

**Firey Girl Out.**


	4. Hermanos

**¡¡Ohaiyo Minna!! ¿Como se encuentran? Yo espero que muy bien. Despues de varios dias, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo, que es un poco mas extenso que los otros y en donde aparece "Itachi el Sexy" (ja ja ja, me encanta decirle asi) echandole una mano a su lindo hermanito Sasuke. En el episodio anterior, una amiga me pregunto porque Sakura mencionaba a un psicopata con mascara de Cupido y luego gritaba el nombre de Jason si este ultimo lleva mascara de hockey, y les aclaro a todos que el asesino con mascara de cupido sale en una pelicula de terror llamada "Valentine". Y para los que no sabian, yo soy fan de los filmes de horror ^_^**

**Sin mas comentarios, nos vamos al fic.**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**HERMANOS**

**SASUKE POV**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado el lunes a la ciudad y tanto los estudiantes como los trabajadores regresaban a sus rutinas de labores diarias. Los Uchiha conocían bien lo que era trabajar duro porque el ser los dueños de la Corporación Policiaca Uchiha no era cuestión de broma y nada era fácil, especialmente para el director.

Como uno de los dos hijos del CEO, Sasuke estaba obligado a estudiar lo más posible para ser el mejor de su clase y mantener en alto el apellido Uchiha en cualquier competencia en la que estuviese metido. También debía frecuentar solo personas de su mismo nivel social, en el cual Sakura quedaba excluida y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a seguir esta última obligación. El día anterior simplemente se había limitado a pasar una tarde con Karin para complacer a su padre, pero en realidad no tenia ganas de repetir la experiencia.

Después de desayunar, Sasuke tomó su mochila y se dirigió al pasillo para cambiarse los zapatos y su padre lo siguió porque quería hablar con él.

- Hijo, me alegra que hayas decidido salir con Karin pero ¿es verdad que esa muchacha con la que te juntas estuvo persiguiéndote en tu cita?

- Solo fue una coincidencia, papá. Sakura estaba paseando con otro amigo, ella no tuvo nada que ver con nosotros.

_De nuevo mi padre la lleva contra Sakura. Creo que la sugerencia de Itachi no funciono como esperaba, pero al menos lo noto menos agresivo cuando se refiere a ella. Ayer estaba tan hermosa… nunca la había visto usando un vestido y maquillaje. La cita con Karin también me sirvió para darme cuenta de que ella es una patosa de lo peor y comprobar mis deseos de no quererme casar con ella. Lo más importante fue… lo que hice en la casa de los espejos._

- Ya me voy.

- Recuerda tratar bien a Karin y hacerla tu novia cuanto antes.- le aconsejó su padre.

- Si, como sea.

_Hmp, como si salir con ella no fuera suficiente, ahora me está presionando para que sea su novio. ¡Ni muerto!_

Mientras Sasuke dejaba su casa, checo su reloj de pulso que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños y noto que aun era muy temprano para llegar a clases, por lo que camino con lentitud en un principio pero entonces recordó la probabilidad de que Sakura podía estar esperándolo y decidió correr hasta la parada del autobús. Sin embargo, todo había sido en vano porque el lugar estaba solitario, y eso lo desilusionó. Aun así, la ojiverde no tardo en llegar y, curiosamente, también venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Buenos días, Sasuke!.- saludo ella con entusiasmo.

- Buenos días.

- Todavía es temprano. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos un rato a platicar?

- Como gustes.- accedió el moreno sentándose.

Aunque la idea era que ellos iban a charlar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos y eso provocó un silencio muy incómodo. Cuando intentaron decirse algo, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron ligeramente.

- Y… ¿Cómo te fue con Karin?.- pregunto Sakura con lo primero le vino a la cabeza.

_¿Qué no se dio cuenta de mi presencia el día de ayer? Seguramente es uno de sus trucos para hacer que le cuente todo porque en el fondo le irrita. Su mirada lo dice todo pero le seguiré la corriente._

- Bueno, es una chica un poco hartante pero sabe divertirse.- contesto Sasuke de la mejor manera posible.

- Ah.

- ¿Y a ti como te fue con Naruto?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me viste?!

- Si. Te veías muy bien con ese vestido.- comento el moreno recorriéndola con la mirada. Sakura se dio cuenta y volteó hacia otro lado para que él no viera el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Gracias. Yo también me divertí mucho con Naruto, pero… algo ocurrió en la casa de los espejos.

- ¿Qué?.- inquirió Sasuke poniendo especial atención.

- Me… me besaron.- confeso Sakura con mucha pena.- ¡Un desconocido me robo mi primer beso! ¡Es un maldito desconsiderado! ¡Yo quería que ese momento fuera especial!.- sollozó completamente indignada.

- ¿Tan desagradable fue?.- preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose herido.

- No exactamente. Sentí que mi cuerpo había dejado de responder y que de repente se llenaba de energía, pero luego quiso sobrepasarse y lo empuje. Cuando intente huir… me golpee contra un espejo.

- Je, je…

- ¡Oye no te rías! ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡El chico del laberinto se parecía mucho a ti!.- declaró ella mirándolo sospechosamente.

- No inventes.- dijo el moreno para disimular.

- Si, incluso tenía esa cara de maldito pervertido.

_¿Ma- maldito pervertido? ¿Sakura acaba de llamarme pervertido?_

- Seguramente el golpe y la oscuridad te confundieron.- trato el Uchiha de excusarse.

- ¿Cómo sabias que la casa estaba a oscuras?- pregunto la pelirrosa con suspicacia y clavándole la mirada.

_Demonios, he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Debo pensar en algo rápido…_

- Nunca antes Sasuke había sentido ni una pizca de nervios como ahora, ya que si Sakura descubría que había sido él quien la había besado en el parque de diversiones, podía ser capaz de retirarle la palabra. Afortunadamente su cerebro dio con un muy buen pretexto para zafarse del interrogatorio.

- Oye, tenemos que irnos porque hoy es el examen de la universidad.- dijo Sasuke señalando su reloj.

- ¡Es verdad!.- vocifero Sakura llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

- Torpe.

- ¡No digas más y corre!

Aliviado por haber evitado que lo descubrieran, Sasuke le siguió el paso a la ojiverde hasta que llegaron muy a tiempo para presentar las pruebas. Ambos habían acordado verse en la cafetería tan pronto terminaran sus tests ya que les toco realizar sus exámenes en salones separados. Antes de entrar, Sasuke le susurró un "buena suerte" a Sakura y ella le hizo una seña de O.K. con la mano.

- ¡Es hora de poner en acción todas esas horas de estudio! ¡Esto ya es personal!- exclamo Sakura con mucha determinación.

_De tan solo oírla echándose ánimos, me inspira a dar lo mejor de mí. Espero que puedas pasar a Todai, Sakura._

Poco después de estar separados, los exámenes comenzaron y mientras éstos se llevaban a cabo, Itachi y sus amigos recién venían de la casa de la abuela de Sasori para dejar sus maletas. Ellos tenían planes de echar un vistazo a su vieja preparatoria para luego encontrarse con Sasuke y darle la sorpresa de su visita. Sin embargo, Deidara y Sasori tenían problemas buscando la escuela porque no eran buenos recordando direcciones.

- ¿Todavía te acuerdas donde estudiamos la prepa?.- preguntó Deidara viendo los alrededores.

- Si. No queda lejos de aquí.- contestó Itachi.

- A mi se me hace un poco difícil recordar direcciones.- comentó el rubio rascándose la sien con un dedo.- ¿Tu sabes donde esta, Sasori?

- No. A decir verdad nunca me preocupe por eso.- respondió el pelirrojo jugando con un pequeño títere que le había regalado su abuela.

- ¿Entonces como le hacías para llegar a la escuela?.- cuestionó el ojiazul bastante intrigado.

- No lo se.

- En estos momentos deben estar presentando los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad de Tokio.- explicó Itachi con mucha calma.- Espero que hayan estudiado mucho porque Todai es un colegio al que no es fácil entrar.

_Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Itachi que puedo ser tan bueno como él, o incluso superarlo._

Los tres continuaron caminando y durante ese tiempo, los alumnos de Konoha Gakuen se tomaron su tiempo contestando las preguntas del examen, y tanto Sasuke como Sakura pensaban muy fríamente las cosas porque sabían que de eso dependía su futuro y fueron de los últimos en acabar. Cuando la ojiverde abandono el aula, vio que Sasuke ya se encontraba esperándola y decidieron dejar la escuela para irse a pasar el resto de la tarde juntos antes de volver a sus casas.

- …

- …

- ¿Cómo te fue?.- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual les hizo sentirse un poco raros.

- No fue nada fácil, pero tengo la certeza de que pasare.- dijo Sakura.- ¿Y tú?

- Para mi fue como cualquier otro examen, excepto que este era mucho mas importante.

- Ahora que ya terminamos, ¿podemos ir a comer algo fuera?.- sugirió ella colgándose la mochila en su hombro.

- Si. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Algo dulce… pero debo pensar que quiero.

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba pasando por una ligera nausea ante la idea de comer solo dulces, vio que un hombre estaba apoyado contra una pared mientras meditaba. Sakura también lo vio y ambos sabían que no se trataba de cualquier persona…

- ¡Es…!

- ¡¡Itachi-niisan!!.- grito Sakura emocionada mientras corría hacia Itachi y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Sasuke frunció el cejo porque había sido relegado a segundo plano.

- ¡Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos!.- comentó Itachi viéndola mas de cerca.- Además, te has vuelto muy guapa.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo ella sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿No piensas darle un abrazo a tu hermano mayor, Sasuke?.- preguntó Itachi dándose cuenta de los celos del menor.

Sasuke se acerco lento a su hermano mayor porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante su regreso, pero Itachi lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó muy afectuosamente.

_Ese es mi hermano sin duda alguna…_

- Bienvenido a casa, Itachi.- dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el agarre.

- ¿Les fue bien en sus exámenes?.- inquirió el mayor suponiendo que ya habían terminado las pruebas.

- Si. Ahora estamos en la espera de los resultados.- contesto el moreno.

- Itachi. ¿Dónde estás?.- se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la barda.

En ese instante aparecieron Deidara y Sasori porque se habían ido a comprar un refresco en lo que Itachi esperaba a Sasuke, quien hizo una mala cara ante los amigos de su hermano aunque Sakura los miraba fijamente porque trataba de recordar sus nombres, ya que ella realmente no conocía bien a los amigos del principal heredero Uchiha.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño Sasuke y su amiga Sakura.- dijo Deidara sonriendo.

- Hola.- saludó Sasori.

- Ho-hola…- musito Sakura con un poquito de nervios.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a comer?- propuso Itachi con amabilidad.- Yo invito.

- ¿De verdad?.- cuestionó Sakura emocionada.

- Si va esta lindura, yo también voy.- dijo Deidara refiriéndose a la ojiverde.

- Esto…

_Los amigos de Itachi son de lo más raros, aunque estos dos se llevan el premio. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, el tal Deidara me lanzo una bomba casera y casi me hice en los pantalones por el susto. Mientras que Sasori es un sádico que habla con muñecas, según veo no han cambiado y ahora hasta se dan el lujo de coquetear con Sakura. Mi padre no le prohíbe dichas amistades a mi hermano porque ellos son hijos de artistas reconocidos, aunque no los tolera por sus excentricidades, en eso estoy de acuerdo con él._

Sintiendo que le estaban quitando algo valioso, Sasuke ignoro a su hermano y sus amigos. Tomó la mano de Sakura para llevársela porque no le atraía la idea de pasar la tarde con el rubio y el pelirrojo.

- Sasuke, espera.- lo detuvo Sakura suavemente.- Recuerda que Itachi-niisan está de visita y no es correcto que lo dejemos atrás. Me gustaría ir con él para hablar, además es tu hermano mayor.

- Bueno, pero si esos dos me salen con alguna tontería, me voy.- cedió Sasuke con desgano.

_Cuando Sakura me pide las cosas con esa voz tan suave, es difícil poder decirle que no. Me hace pensar en mi madre porque también ella me convence de la mejor manera._

- Por cierto, Itachi…- dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de algo importante.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No se supone que en estos meses todavía tienen clases?

- Así es.

- ¿Entonces porque viniste a mitad del curso? Nuestro padre se molestara mucho contigo cuando se entere.

- No te preocupes. Hace un año que ya no voy a la universidad.- respondió Itachi tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Me gradué un año antes debido a mis altas calificaciones, pero no regresé inmediatamente porque deseaba tomar unas vacaciones. Ahora que estoy aquí, será imposible librarme de mis deberes como el hijo mayor.

- ¿Entonces tú te ocuparas de la Corporación Uchiha?.- Pregunto Sakura con interés.

- Tal como lo oíste, Sakura. Itachi será el director ejecutivo de la empresa familiar, mientras que yo seré el jefe de operaciones, así nos lo dijeron nuestros padres cuando tuvimos uso de razón.- le explicó Sasuke orgulloso.

- Guau…

_No me gusta tocar estos temas frente a Sakura porque tanto ella como yo recordamos que mi padre repudia nuestra amistad porque él piensa que ella no esta a nuestra altura. Sin embargo, Sakura es mejor que los tipos groseros, superficiales y avariciosos con los que mi padre suele frecuentar. _

Itachi recordó que cerca de la escuela se encontraba un bar-restaurant al que acudía siempre que deseaba relajarse con sus amigos después de clases. Cada uno de los comensales ordenó sus platillos favoritos del menú aunque los tres adultos pidieron cerveza para beber mientras que Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron que conformarse con tomar jugo de arándano. Los cinco pasaron un rato relativamente tranquilo y agradable hasta que…

- Y dime, hermosa, ¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal?.- preguntó Deidara enfocando toda su atención en Sakura.

- Soy Aries.- respondió ella dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

- Romántica y ardiente, ¿eh?. ¿Qué me dices de tu tipo de sangre?

- Soy tipo O.

- Las chicas así son muy compatibles conmigo, ¿sabias?

- ¿De verdad?.- comentó la ojiverde sintiendo simpatía por el rubio. Aunque esto no le agradó ni tantito a Sasuke.

_Ese Deidara… ya me está colmando la paciencia con su actitud de Don Juan._

- Me agradas mucho, Sakura. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Sasuke y te vienes a vivir conmigo?.- propuso Deidara con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Serás pervertido!.- le reclamó Sasuke golpeando con brusquedad la mesa.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke.- le ordenó Itachi poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¡¿Cómo pides que me calme después de que este zoquete esta seduciendo a mi mejor amiga enfrente de mi?!

- ¿A quién llamas zoquete, niño emo?- inquirió el rubio comenzando a enojarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, güerito?

- ¡Pequeño…!

Antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, Sakura se levantó y se interpuso entre los dos muchachos que se miraban con odio.

- Oigan, estamos en un restaurante. Sasuke, gracias por tus buenas intenciones, pero por favor sosiégate. Deidara-san, me halagan mucho sus comentarios, sin embargo, me temo que debo rechazar su propuesta. Lo siento mucho.

- No importa, igual pienso que eres linda.- dijo Deidara recuperando la compostura.

Sakura sonrió porque ya más o menos se había aclimatado a los amigos de Itachi, pero Sasuke seguía molesto y se enfurruñó porque de nuevo estaba siendo ignorado. Itachi pudo notar que los celos de su hermanito no eran típicos de una relación de amistad aunque no dijo nada para evitar discusiones y se limito a seguirlos vigilando. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, salieron del lugar porque todos estaban muy cansados y deseaban descansar para continuar divirtiéndose al día siguiente.

- Sasuke, seria bueno que tú acompañaras a Sakura hasta su domicilio.- dijo Itachi cuando estaban a dos calles del restaurante.

- No es necesario.- lo interrumpió Sakura.- De seguro el señor Uchiha espera que lleguen los dos juntos y si me ve a mi…- adquirió una mirada melancólica por un instante pero luego volvió a ser la misma.- Bueno, no quiero ocasionar problemas. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. Itachi-niisan, tu también cuídate mucho.

- Claro. Tu igual.

- Gusto en verlos de nuevo a todos, chicos.- se despidió la pelirrosa mirando solo a Deidara y Sasori.

- ¡Adiós, linda! ¡Llámame!.- le grito Deidara una vez que ella estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

_¡¿Qué este idiota no escarmienta?!_

Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo porque le dolía apartarse de Sasuke, pero Sakura sabía que todo era por el bien de los hermanos Uchiha. Ellos también se despidieron del resto porque la prioridad de Itachi era regresar a casa para reencontrarse con sus padres. Cuando se quedaron solos, ellos caminaron silenciosamente a casa porque no sabían que decirse.

_Es extraño estar a solas con Itachi. Hace cinco años que no lo veo porque durante sus estudios en el extranjero, papá no lo dejó visitarnos en las vacaciones y le ordeno que tomara cursos de verano. Ahora que lo veo, es como si estuviera de frente con un desconocido pero al mismo tiempo me da gusto ver de nuevo a mi hermano._

Itachi sabia que Sasuke continuaba sorprendido por su regreso y no le pareció extraño puesto que cuando se vieron por última vez, el menor todavía era un jovencito. Al otro le halagaba causar dicha impresión a su hermanito, porque eso significaba que su lazo no se había debilitado en lo absoluto. Nada más llegar a casa, Sasuke fue confrontado por su padre, el cual estaba mas serio que de costumbre.

- Llegas tarde, Sasuke. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Papá…

Antes de poder decir algo más, Fugaku se percato de la presencia de su hijo mayor y también parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Harvard.- le reclamó.

- Me gradué el año pasado. Te contaré los detalles dentro.- dijo Itachi sin sorprenderse por la actitud de su progenitor hacia él.

_Itachi nos visita ¿y lo único que se le ocurre a papá es preguntarle que hace de regreso? Es tan típico de él._

Los tres fueron a la sala para conversar e Itachi le explico a su padre todo lo relativo a su prematura graduación, lo cual tuvo que ver con su excelencia en aprender todo con mucha rapidez. Pero también sabia que sus responsabilidades como próximo director de la Corporación Uchiha iban a ser una carga muy pesada, por lo que quiso tomarse un descanso antes de volver. Ahora que estaba en Japón, podía pasar mas tiempo con Sasuke y Fugaku sonrió.

- No esperaba menos de un hijo mío.- dijo con orgullo.- Pero no comprendo porque no regresaste inmediatamente después de tu graduación como te lo ordene. Aun así, espero de todo corazón que te hagas cargo de la empresa cuando yo me retire.

- Si, padre. Ahora si me disculpas, pasare a saludar a mamá y luego hablare con Sasuke.

El mayor se incorporó y dejó la habitación seguido por Sasuke, aunque èl fue detenido por su padre.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar ahora mismo.

- …

Sasuke acompaño a su padre hasta su pequeña oficina y aunque buscaba un pretexto para escapar de esto como lo hizo en la mañana con Sakura, su mente no pudo procesar nada. El moreno ya podía darse una idea de lo que le esperaba y no tuvo de otra más que aceptarlo con resignación. Padre e hijo estaban a punto de discutir un tema que por años habían discrepado y que hasta ahora no tenían un común acuerdo.

- ¿Hasta cuándo tomaras en serio tus deberes como Uchiha?.- le pregunto Fugaku como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

- No entiendo a que te refieres. Yo estudio muy duro para mantener las calificaciones más altas de mi escuela soy disciplinado y nunca me han castigado además de que recibo elogios por doquier, así que no tengo ninguna clase de problema en mantener en alto mi apellido.

- Olvidaste mencionar a esa... joven.- le aclaro su padre haciendo referencia a Sakura.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ella? Es una chica maravillosa y yo la quiero.

Fugaku habría dado toda su fortuna para no tener que escuchar eso y el hecho de saber que su hijo menor amaba a una chica sin clase le hizo perder los estribos.

- ¡No comprendes tu posición aquí!.- bramo mientras hervía de coraje.- Eres un Uchiha, y como tal, debes elegir compañías con un nivel parecido al nuestro para que la corporación mejore. Chicas como ella son las que te llevaran a la perdición tarde o temprano.

- ¿Solo porque no es adinerada como nosotros?.- se defendió Sasuke tratando de no explotar por completo.- El poder social no lo es todo, padre. Al menos no para mi, y un día le pediré a Sakura que sea mi novia así te guste o no.

- ¡No consentiré que ningún hijo mío sea el pelele de una cualquiera!

- ¡Y yo no permitiré que hables mal de la mujer que amo!

- ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

Antes de que le entraran los deseos de abalanzarse encima de su propio padre para golpearlo, Sasuke apretó el puño y dejo a su progenitor con la palabra en la boca. Mikoto alcanzó a escuchar el escándalo por lo que se apresuró a subir para tratar de calmar la situación aunque llego demasiado tarde y solo pudo ver como su hijo menor se encerraba en su habitación azotando la puerta.

- Amor, ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la Sra. Uchiha acercándose a su marido para confortarlo.

- Sasuke se rehúsa a escucharme que esa chica con la que se junta no le conviene.

- Querido, en vez de ser tan duro con él, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Sakura-chan? Tal vez ella no sea tan mala como imaginas porque yo puedo ver que nuestro Sasuke siempre esta feliz cuando esta con ella y se nota que la quiere.

- No puedo arriesgarme. Mientras Sasuke permanezca soltero, insistiré para que elija a Karin como novia.

Hastiada por la necedad de su esposo, Mikoto decidió dejar en claro lo que opinaba al respecto.

- Entonces yo también voy a insistir en esto: si por culpa de tu ambición pierdo a alguno de mis hijos, jamás te lo perdonaré.- le advirtió con una voz diferente a su tono dulce de siempre.

Tras decirle eso, ella regresó a la cocina, dejando a Fugaku solo y muy pensativo en el despacho. Sasuke estaba tirado sobre su cama bastante enfurecido porque ya no se le ocurría como convencer a su padre de tomar en cuenta sus decisiones y en medio de su enojo, Itachi entró a su habitación y tomó asiento en la silla que el menor usaba para cuando hacia sus tareas o estudiar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que papá te dijo?.- le preguntó Itachi después de un breve silencio.

- De nuevo me pidió que me olvidara de Sakura.- contestó Sasuke enfadado.

- Puede que nuestro padre peque de necio pero él piensa que con eso esta haciendo lo mejor para nosotros cuando en realidad no sea así. Te diré la razón por la que papá es así.

Como Sasuke no tenia idea de los secretos de su padre, se levantó de su cama y se preparó para escuchar lo que su hermano mayor tenia que decir.

- Cuando papá era joven, mucho antes de que conociera a mamá, él tuvo una novia. Se llamaba Ayumi y era muy hermosa pero también pobre, aun así nuestro padre la amó demasiado. La familia no aprobaba su relación y trataron de separarlos pero no lo consiguieron y se dieron por vencidos, incluso llegaron a pensar que ellos iban a casarse. Sin embargo, un día Ayumi desapareció de la ciudad sin siquiera decir adiós y él la esperó por meses pero ella nunca regreso. Entonces, papá recibió una carta en la que ella terminaba su noviazgo porque ya tenía lo que quería y no lo necesitaba más.- en ese punto los ojos de Itachi denotaron compasión.- Esa misma tarde, nuestro padre lloró por primera y ultima vez en su vida. Es por eso que él desconfía de las mujeres con la misma posición económica que Sakura, porque eso le hace recordar a Ayumi y el dolor que ella le causó.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.- inquirió Sasuke bastante sorprendido por el pasado amoroso de su progenitor.

- La abuela me lo conto hace muchos años, tu todavía eras muy pequeño para entender.

Sasuke se quedo callado y él también sintió mucha tristeza por su padre, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar en los motivos que lo empujaban a ser como era.

- Mi padre en realidad quiere protegerme, pero yo se que Sakura no es como él cree.- dijo Sasuke con mucha seguridad.- Ella jamás me ha pedido nada material, demuestra que valgo para ella y tiene todas las cualidades que adoro de una mujer.

- Dile que la amas.- sugirió Itachi mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke parecía sorprendido pero luego recordó que su hermano se daba cuenta de todo al instante.- Habla con ella y hazle saber que tus sentimientos van más allá de la amistad. Puedo asegurarte que ella no te rechazara porque también te ama.

- …- Sasuke no tenía palabras puesto que no se imaginaba que Sakura estuviese enamorada de él.

- Tonto hermano menor.- se burló el mayor sonriendo.- Díselo antes de que sea tarde.- le aconsejó mientras le picaba la frente y se retiraba a su cuarto.- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta… mañana.

_Itachi es un genio sobre genios, pudo adivinar muy fácilmente que yo amo a Sakura y también dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mí. No puede estar equivocado, así que esperare el momento preciso para confesárselo. Debo hacerlo pronto o la perderé._

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**¡Y en el proximo capitulo... El Dia de San Valentin! (Ja ja ja ja hablando del mentado asesino de Cupido)**

**¿Sera acaso que ese dia pintara bien para nuestros protagonistas...? ¿Karin hara de las suyas? Tendran que esperar para averiguarlo.**

**¡¡Cuidense Mucho y coman todos los chocolates que puedan!!**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	5. Labios Engañosos

**_¡¡Hola!! Aqui me tienen nuevamente continuandole a esta historia que tanto me ha entusiasmado escribir gracias a sus reviews y sus constantes leidas. ¡Arigatou! _**

**_A peticion de lili-cherry-uhiha, le jugue una pequeña broma a Karin ya que arruinarle el dia seria alterar muchisimo el curso de la historia, asi que solo pude hacerle un pequeño favor a mi fiel lectora. Tambien se agradece mucho a setsuna17 por los comentarios que me deja ^_^_**

**_Ahora si, ¡¡al fic!!_**

**_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_**

**LABIOS ENGAÑOSOS:**

**SAKURA POV**

Desde que tenia uso de razón, los 14 de Febrero eran siempre iguales para Sakura Haruno: se levantaba temprano y le hacia una tarjeta o le preparaba el almuerzo a Sasuke como detalle de San Valentín mientras que las otras niñas repartían chocolates. El motivo por el que la pelirrosa nunca le daba chocolates al moreno era por la sencilla razón de que a él no le gustaban los dulces y por eso ella tenia que ingeniárselas para demostrarle su aprecio con otras cosas, generalmente preparándole las bolas de arroz con relleno de atún que tanto le gustaban a Sasuke.

Pero este San Valentín iba a ser distinto a los otros no solo porque ella había preparado unas ricas y llamativas bolas de arroz, sino porque Sakura tenía contemplado confesarle su amor al Uchiha y entregarle un chocolate hecho por ella misma sin importar que no se lo comiera. Ella ya llevaba dos horas preparando los dulces que les repartiría a sus amigos, dos de ellos eran con forma de estrella mientras que el más grande tenia forma de corazón. Actualmente se encontraba decorando el último, escribiéndole por encima la palabra "Happy V-Day Sasuke-kun" con letras mayúsculas.

- ¡Bien! Éste será solo para ti, Sasuke.

_Mañana es día de San Valentín y como siempre, todos los chicos de mi escuela estarán mortificados porque se toman muy en serio ese asunto de la competencia sobre quien es el más guapo y popular. Por supuesto, nunca le ganan a Sasuke porque es quien tiene más admiradoras, aunque las pobrecitas jamás reciben nada a cambio. Yo nunca le he regalado chocolates a Sasuke porque a él no le gustan los dulces, pero este año hare una excepción porque finalmente me he decidido a declararle mis sentimientos de amor de la forma más directa posible. _

Justo cuando Sakura se pavoneaba por haber hecho unos chocolates muy bonitos, su madre entró a la cocina para llevarle un vaso de agua a su marido. Ella vio lo que su hija estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar emocionarse y abrazarla por detrás.

- ¡Finalmente ocurrió! ¡Mi niña esta enamorada de su mejor amigo! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, hija!.- gritó como si todo el asunto mereciera ser celebrado con bombo y platillo. Esto dejó de a seis a Sakura.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella también lo sabia?! ¿Acaso Yuuichi se lo dijo? ¿O es que soy demasiado obvia y toda mi familia ya se ha dado cuenta? ¡Que descuidada fui!_

- No, que va.- mintió para disimular su vergüenza.- Solo es un chocolate por obligación.

- Vamos, no mientas, Sakura-chan.- la desenmascaro su madre guiñándole un ojo.- Yo le dije lo mismo a tu abuela cuando estaba enamorada de tu padre y heme aquí 22 años después.

- Recuerdo que el chocolate que me diste aquella vez estaba muy rico.- dijo una voz por detrás.

- Papá…

- No tengas miedo de confesarle tu amor a Sasuke. Es un buen muchacho y estoy seguro de que él te corresponderá… pero…

- ¿?

- ¡¡Pero si ese chico se atreve a lastimar a mi preciosa hija juro que conocerá el poder de mi ira!!

Sakura exhalo profundamente y miro a su padre un poco irritada.

- Papá, por favor no se te ocurra decirle algo a Sasuke. Si él llega a rechazarme, estaré bien. Deje un poco de chocolate en la bolsa para ti, mamá.

Después de lavar sus trastes, la ojiverde abandono la cocina para que sus padres tuvieran privacidad y subió a su habitación. Se soltó el cabello y se dejó caer en la cama para descansar porque necesitaba mucha energía y valor para lo que iba a hacer tan pronto se encontrara con Sasuke, además estaba segura de que no seria fácil conciliar el sueño.

_Si él me rechaza yo… NO estaré bien. El dolor de no ser amada por Sasuke solo seria la punta del iceberg._

**Al día siguiente…**

Esa mañana en Konoha Gakuen se estaba armando mucho más barullo que de costumbre puesto que todas las chicas les entregaban sus chocolates a sus enamorados y amigos. Las predicciones de Sakura respecto al comportamiento masculino resultaron acertadas porque muchos caminaban por los pasillos con la cabeza baja o recibían las burlas de los afortunados que si tenían una cantidad considerable de dulces. Sasuke se encontraba esperando a Sakura en el corredor de la entrada porque ella le había pedido que hiciera eso. Cuando el moreno abrió su cajón de los zapatos, un montón de chocolatinas cayeron directamente al suelo y los zapatos no estaban dentro, sino arriba del estante.

- Demonios, ¿hasta cuando me dejaran tranquilo?

Después de colocarse el calzado, Sasuke comento a recoger todos los chocolates de sus admiradoras y no se dio cuenta de que Sakura ya había llegado a la escuela. Ella se encontraba medio escondida por la pena y tenia oculto su chocolate además de que sus nervios no le ayudaban de mucho en ese momento.

_Vamos, Sakura. Párate derechita frente a él y dale tu chocolate. Seguro que él lo acepta. _

Las mejillas de Sakura eran tan ardientes que ella pensó que moriría de una fiebre repentina. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de querer darse de golpes contra la pared, su confusión se fue al caño tan pronto vio que Sasuke repartía las chocolatinas de sus fans en los cajones de otros. El Uchiha no tenia ganas de comerse ninguno y tampoco deseaba desperdiciarlos, y eso provoco que la peliverde lo observara con vergüenza ajena. Ella guardo su chocolate en su mochila porque pensó que aun no era momento de dárselo.

- Sasuke. ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- pregunto Sakura acercándose al moreno.

- Ayudando al prójimo.- contesto Sasuke guardando la última chocolatina.

- …

- ¿Cómo estas tu?

- Bien. Esto… ¿has visto a Naruto?

- Shh. Aquí viene.

Los dos vieron que Naruto entraba un poco callado porque él era de los que recibía menos chocolates en San Valentín y pensaba que este año no seria una excepción; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió su cajón y vio que estaba al tope de chocolates. Inmediatamente se puso a dar de brincos por la alegría y Sasuke sonrió porque su truco había funcionado.

- ¡Ja! ¡Mira esto, Sasuke!.- exclamó Naruto sosteniendo todas las golosinas en sus brazos.- ¡Por fin se hizo justicia! Seguramente son más de cincuenta.- Entonces le dirigió una mirada ladina al moreno.- ¿Tú cuantos recibiste este año?

- Ninguno.- respondió Sasuke fingiendo demencia.

- Que sean cincuenta y uno, Naruto.- añadió Sakura depositándole su chocolate por encima del resto.

- ¡Trágate esa, teme!

- Hmp.

_Admito que en ocasiones Sasuke exagera con sus bromas, pero esta fue muy tierna. Aún no estoy segura si darle el chocolate, ugh, soy una cobarde de lo peor._

Naruto corrió hasta el salón para ver si alguna otra compañera le iba a regalar chocolates, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos quienes se quedaron callados.

- Sakura.- habló Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Quisiera aprovechar que estamos solos para confesarte algo.- dijo el moreno casi acorralando a la pelirrosa, pero no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada y él frunció el seño.- Rayos.

- Vamos, Sasuke.- lo apresuró ella.- Tenemos que entrar a clase pero sea lo que sea me lo dirás en el receso, ¿vale?

- Si…

_Aprovechare las clases para prepararme emocionalmente y confesarle mi amor a Sasuke. Pero primero debo escuchar lo que él tiene que decirme, me pregunto qué será._

Cuando llegaron al salón, sus compañeros continuaban recibiendo y dando chocolates porque conociendo a Kakashi-sensei, de seguro el llegaría tarde como de costumbre. Cerca del aula se encontraba Karin buscando algo con desesperación en su mochila pero entonces llego un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules que le toco la parte baja de la espalda con un dedo haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera porque esa era la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito, Suigetsu!.- bramó Karin con las mejillas sonrojadas y bastante furiosa.

- ¡Eres malvada, Karin!.- comento Suigetsu para luego recibir un golpe en la cara, aunque no se inmutó por ello.- Dejarme sin chocolates este año, ¿acaso no valgo mas que el monigote de Sasuke?

- No. Ya lárgate y déjame en paz.- respondió la pelirroja sin hacerle caso.

- Está bien. Pero antes…

Suigetsu tomó el chocolate que Karin planeaba darle a Sasuke y se dio a la fuga mientras la chica de lentes lo perseguía para golpearlo hasta el cansancio con tal de obtener su dulce de vuelta. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Sakura quiso darle su chocolate a Sasuke pero desafortunadamente Karin se le adelanto y le ofreció el suyo.

- Sakura, espérame un momento afuera. No tardare.- le ordeno el moreno.

- Si.- cuando la ojiverde salió del salón, Sasuke se dirigió a Karin.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Karin?.- preguntó con frialdad.

- Darte una chocolatina como prueba del amor que te tengo. Espero que te guste.

- No la quiero.

- ¿Por qué? Recuerda que un día tú y yo seremos marido y mujer.- Le aseguro Karin.

- Eso nunca ocurrirá. Ahora ve a darle esa cosa a tu amigo Suigetsu y no me molestes.

Sabiendo que Sasuke no querría aceptar otro chocolate que no fuera el de Sakura, Karin abandono el salón muy enojada y al pasar junto a la pelirrosa, le susurró algo mientras la miraba amenazadoramente.

- Me la pagaras, pequeña entrometida.

_Si esa bruja cree que con sus amenazas me va a asustar, esta muy equivocada. Yo también sé defenderme a mano limpia._

Sakura prefirió no hacer caso de las malas intenciones de la pelirroja y volteo hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Ella le mostro con una sonrisa una gran caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo azul oscuro que llevaba dibujos de abanicos bordados en las orillas porque Sakura sabia que ese era el símbolo de la familia Uchiha y se tomo una semana confeccionando el pañuelo, ya que Sasuke siempre se quedaba con ellos a modo de recuerdo y ese era motivo suficiente para que ella se esforzara en el diseño del mismo.

- Vaya, este pañuelo te quedo muy bien.- comentó Sasuke observando con detenimiento el bordado.

- Gracias. Sabia que te iba a gustar.- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Vamos al tejado. Ahí podremos comer sin que nadie nos moleste.

Ellos caminaron con prisa al techo de la escuela porque generalmente el primero que llegaba ahí tenía el derecho de quedarse ahí en todo el receso sin que nadie mas estuviera presente, y esa era una regla social impuesta mucho antes de que Sasuke y Sakura llegaran a Konoha Gakuen. El moreno deseaba más que nunca aprovechar esa privacidad para confesarle su amor a la pelirrosa y tuvo mucha suerte de no encontrar a nadie más en el tejado. Con mucho gusto se comió las bolas de arroz hechas por Sakura que solo una vez al año tenía la oportunidad de probar, aunque se armo de valor para ir directamente al grano.

- Hace mucho que no comíamos nosotros dos solos.- dijo ella bebiendo un poco de té verde.- Especialmente desde que conocimos a Naruto.

- Si, pero no te traje aquí por eso.- aclaro Sasuke dejando de lado la comida.

- ¿Ah no?

- Sakura…

- …

- Este asunto solo tiene que ver entre tu y yo… te dije que iba a confesarte algo cuando estuviéramos solos y ahora que estamos aquí, te lo diré. Pon mucha atención.

- Si, dime.- Sakura no se daba cuenta de que Sasuke estaba cercándose más y más a ella con mucha cautela.

- Bueno, veras… yo siempre... desde hace tiempo tu…

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a pocos centímetros de besar a la chica de sus sueños, Naruto llego al lugar y espantó a la pareja, quienes de inmediato se separaron. Ellos esperaban que el rubio no se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!.- gritó el ojiazul alzando un puño al cielo.

- ¡¡Ah!!

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, usuratonkachi?!.- pregunto Sasuke muy enfadado.

- Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo?

- ¡¿Cómo te apareces aquí de repente?!.- inquirió el moreno respirando profundamente.

_Naruto... a veces me dan ganas de matarte por ser tan inoportuno. Sasuke estaba a punto de decirme algo importante y tu apareces para darnos el susto de nuestras vidas… creo que ahorita tampoco podre darle el chocolate ni declararle mi amor a Sasuke._

- ¡Es que hoy hace un bonito día y me dieron ganas de comer aquí!.- se disculpó Naruto sin entender que ocurría.- ¡No puedes culparme por eso!

- Sasuke, déjalo ya. Naruto esta en su derecho de comer aquí tanto como nosotros.- Sakura se acerco al moreno para decirle algo al oído.- Y si quieres… nos vemos bajo el arce que esta junto al laboratorio después de clases.

- Bien.

- ¿? ¿De que están hablando?.- preguntó el rubio curioso.

- Nada que te incumba.- contesto Sasuke volviendo a comer.

- ¡Oye! ¡Te lo estoy preguntando amablemente!

- No seas metiche.

- ¡Y tú deja de ser tan energúmeno! ¡¿Quién rayos te has creído que eres?!

- No me veo obligado a responderte.- dijo el moreno bebiéndose su té.

- Aah… esto parece interminable…- musitó Sakura tratando de ignorar a sus dos amigos.

Aunque los tres pasaban un rato como si fuera un día común; en otra parte de la escuela, Suigetsu continuaba persiguiendo a Karin para fastidiarla y ella se encamino al baño de mujeres porque sabía que él no podría entrar ahí, algo que el peliblanco consideraba injusto. Dentro de los servicios, la pelirroja se encontró con sus dos amigas porque ellas tenían sus propios planes para ese día, entre los cuales no estaban incluidos regalar chocolates.

- ¿Entonces Sasuke y tú todavía no han formalizado nada?.- preguntó Mai, una de las amigas de Karin.

- No. Pero estoy muy cerca de atraparlo, aunque primero debo deshacerme de la tonta de Sakura.

- ¿Qué harás?.- inquirió Natsume, otra de las aliadas de la pelirroja.- ¿Vas a empujarla por la escalera o algo?

- Que mas quisiera, pero entonces me metería en problemas. Tengo que darle por donde mas le duela, así ella se dará cuenta de una vez por todas que no tiene oportunidad alguna con Sasuke. Y ya se por donde empezar a atacar.- dijo Karin con malicia.

Mientras tanto, Itachi se encontraba con sus amigos en una pizzería con todos sus amigos de la preparatoria reviviendo sus años adolescentes. Aparte de Deidara y Sasori, habían otros tres sujetos muy distintos entre si. El primero era Pein, cuyo rostro estaba repleto de piercings y prefería ser discreto pero sin dejar de imponer su voluntad. El segundo era Hidan, quien le hacia la competencia a Itachi en cuanto a galanura se refería, ya que por ser metrosexual su aspecto era un imán para las chicas y por supuesto, él aprovechaba esto cuando hacia viajes debido a su trabajo como modelo. El tercero era Kisame, quien de plano resaltaba entre los seis por su altísima estatura y extraño aspecto que en vez de ayudarle a hacer amigos, intimidaba a los demás con excepción de sus compañeros.

- ¡Tenemos que celebrar, amigos!.- exclamó Deidara emocionado poniéndose de pie.- ¡De nuevo la banda Akatsuki se ha reunido!

- Bájale un poco, Deidara. Estas haciendo que todos nos miren.- trató Sasori de calmarlo.

- Seguramente él ya esta borracho.- opinó Pein bebiéndose su cerveza.

- Ja, ja, ja yo aunque beba no me emborracho.- aclaró el rubio evitando ofenderse.

- Es como si siempre estuviera borracho.- dijo Hidan con su típica ironía.

- Bueno, borracho o no, uno puede darse cuenta de que la amiga de Sasuke se ha convertido en una verdadera belleza.- comentó Deidara volviendo a sentarse y tomando un trozo de pizza.

- ¿Quién? ¿La niña gritona de la frente enorme?.- preguntó Hidan incrédulo.

- ¡Precisamente! Bien dicen que uno mejora con la edad y a ella pareció sentarle muy bien la madurez. No logro imaginarme lo guapa que será cuando cumpla nuestra edad.

- No te creo. Esa mocosa impertinente no puede haberse convertido en una chica hermosa.- dijo Kisame sin creer lo que decía el ojiazul.

- Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Itachi. Hasta él admite que Sakura esta buenísima.

- Deidara, ya cállate de una buena vez.- lo regañó Itachi comenzando a cansarse de las payasadas del rubio.- No me gusta que te expreses así de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué te enojas? Ni que fuera tu novia.

- Itachi siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con las damas, aunque se nota que le tiene un gran cariño a Sakura y por eso le ha dado ese ataque de celos. Es como una hermanita para él.- explico Sasori con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Iremos hoy a visitar nuestro viejo territorio?.- pregunto Deidara.

- Lo siento, pero no puede ser.- espeto el Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué?

- Papá dijo que quería que checara unas cosas de la empresa con él y no puedo negarme.

- A la otra será.- dejó escapar Kisame bebiendo su tercera cerveza del día.

- Agh, que difícil es ser amigo de un futuro empresario.- se quejó el rubio.

Todo el grupo se rio ante el comentario de Deidara y continuaron celebrando hasta ya no poder. Cuando cayó la tarde, los estudiantes de la preparatoria fueron dejando vacía la escuela Konoha Gakuen y pocos alumnos, como Sakura, se quedaron después de clases para realizar el aseo obligatorio de los salones. Cuando la pelirrosa termino de hacer la limpieza, se apresuro a recoger sus cosas para reunirse con Sasuke bajo el árbol de maple, pero las amigas de Karin le obstruyeron el paso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- pregunto ella detectando algo extraño en el ambiente.

- Necesitamos que nos expliques en que consiste el Teorema de Pitágoras.- pidió Natsume extendiendo sus apuntes.

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de tener Matemáticas hace una hora, además no tengo tiempo.

- Ándale, no seas mala.- insistió Mai impidiéndole salir.

- Bien, se los explicare de forma simple. Si no entienden, no es mi problema.

_Si estas dos hacen que me pierda mi oportunidad de entregarle a Sasuke mi chocolate de San Valentín. Si él se impacienta y me deja, juro que hare sus vidas un infierno en lo que reste del año._

Sakura tomo el cuaderno con fastidio y saco un lápiz de su mochila mientras hacia los dibujos necesarios para la explicación. Mai y Natsume fingían estar interesadas en lo que la ojiverde decía, cuando en realidad ocultaban otra clase de planes…

- El Teorema de Pitágoras establece que en un triángulo rectángulo, el cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de los cuadrados de los dos catetos. Si un triángulo rectángulo tiene catetos de longitudes A y B, y la medida de la hipotenusa es C, se establece que…

Sasuke ya llevaba varios minutos esperando con impaciencia a Sakura detrás de los laboratorios de química bajo un enorme maple que se mecía suavemente con el viento. Al escuchar unos pasos, pensó que se trataba de su amada, pero se decepciono de ver a Karin salir de los arbustos.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Tú aquí? ¿Ahora qué quieres?.- pregunto el moreno con desdén.

- Hablar contigo.- respondió Karin con suavidad.- ¿Sabes? Desde que nos conocimos en aquella fiesta hace tres años, yo he estado enamorada de ti y me puse muy feliz cuando tu padre me acepto como candidata a novia. Pero cuando me ignoras, siento un dolor intenso aquí en mi pecho.- sus ojos se veían empañados.- Quisiera estar contigo por siempre…

- …

Justo entonces, Sakura corría ansiosa por los jardines de la escuela para buscar a Sasuke porque sabía que ella ya lo había hecho esperar demasiado y conociendo los límites de su paciencia, podría irse en cualquier instante. En sus manos llevaba el chocolate que con tanto amor le había hecho al Uchiha y no podía evitar sonreír por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Cielos, no puedo creer que esas chicas no hayan entendido algo tan sencillo y mucho menos que yo me haya quedado para ayudarles, pero ya no importa, iré con Sasuke y le hare saber lo mucho que lo amo. ¡Caramba, estoy tan contenta!_

Cuando la pelirrosa llego al lugar de la escena, se alegró mucho de ver a Sasuke en donde lo había citado, pero cuando vio a Karin, se escondió rápidamente antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de su presencia.

_¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí? No puedo declararme con Karin presente, tendré que esperar a que se vaya._

- Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para cuidar de ti, estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás su te casas conmigo.- dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Sasuke.

_¿Casarse? ¿Sasuke y Karin? Esto no puede estar pasando…_

- Sasuke…

Con horror, Sakura vio que Karin se acercaba cada vez mas a Sasuke y le había dado un beso en los labios y que él no hacia nada por evitarlo ni por apartarla. La verdad era que Sasuke se había imaginado que estaba besando a la ojiverde por aquel incidente en el laberinto de espejos y eso lo impulso a abrazar a la pelirroja contra su cuerpo. Los labios de Sakura temblaban por la conmoción y una lágrima perlada rodó por su mejilla

_Debí haberme dado cuenta antes… las diferencias entre él y yo son demasiadas…_

Al separarse de Karin, Sasuke se dio cuenta de su equivocación y retrocedió limpiándose la boca.

- Que bien besas…- musitó Karin con suavidad.

- Estas en un error. Yo jamás me podría casar contigo porque somos demasiado diferentes y no eres mi tipo. Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte.

- No importa. Yo te seguiré amando y esperare con los brazos abiertos a que regreses a mi.

Sintiéndose estúpido por haber besado a la pelirroja, Sasuke decidió ir en busca de Sakura porque ésta ya se había tardado demasiado en aparecer y mientras indagaba, pisó algo duro y cuando volteó al suelo vio que se trataba de un chocolate acorazonado que se había partido en dos por el pisotón. El moreno lo levanto y al tratar de unirlo descubrió que llevaba escrito su nombre por encima.

- ¿Un chocolate con mi nombre? ¿Por qué esta aquí en el suelo?.- se pregunto tratando de pensar en una responsable.- Como sea, no quiero comérmelo.

Y sin saber que el chocolate se le había caído a Sakura cuando ella salió corriendo de ahí, Sasuke simplemente refunfuñó y tiró la golosina a la basura para continuar buscando a su amiga. Él ignoraba que ella ya se encontraba a dos calles de la escuela, no tenía idea de que se encontraba muy deprimida y que con sus manos temblorosas y la cara empapada en lágrimas estaba marcando un número en su celular.

- ¿Señor Uchiha? Buenas tardes, soy Sakura. Me gustaría saber si su oferta sigue en pie…

_No me interesa nada más que mi futuro y Sasuke Uchiha no estará incluido en él. Mi prioridad es irme lejos de aquí y desechar mis sentimientos por él junto con la graduación. _

Tan pronto termino de hacer la llamada, Sakura se encamino hasta el edificio principal de la Corporación Policiaca Uchiha al cual ingreso sin tener que avisar ni hacer una cita. El señor Uchiha la recibió cordialmente como si ella se tratase de algún cliente importante e incluso le invito un café para hablar acerca de la beca que él le había ofrecido anteriormente.

- Me asombra tu cambio de parecer.- comento Fugaku tomando su taza de café con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.- ¿Puedo saber que te hizo reflexionar?

- Digamos que… un amigo me convenció de que esto era lo mejor para mi.- respondió Sakura con un tono de voz que nunca usaba y el cual iba cargado de frialdad.

- Tu amigo sin duda es muy sabio.

- Si, pero también idiota. Ya no tiene importancia, ahora solo me concentrare en trabajar duro para conseguir mi sueño de estudiar en una buena universidad.

- Y yo te ayudare a lograr tu objetivo.- le prometió el señor Uchiha sonriendo.

Tras negociar por unos momentos y acordar todos los detalles necesarios para que Sakura pudiera viajar a Estados Unidos y conseguir una residencia en Nueva York, ella dejo la oficina muy seria. En su pecho todavía persistía ese terrible dolor de haber perdido una parte de si misma que por tantos años le había acompañado, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando tropezó con Itachi en la puerta principal.

- ¿Sakura que estas haciendo aquí?.- preguntó el mayor con cierta sorpresa.- ¿Y Sasuke?

- No lo se.- contestó Sakura sin interesarse por el moreno e Itachi notó que estaba rara.- Ah, es verdad. Feliz día de San Valentín. Hice esto para ti, Itachi-niisan.- dijo entregándole el segundo chocolate estrellado.

- Muchas gracias, Sakura.

- ¿Vamos por unos dangos? Invito yo.

- … Claro.

_Bien decía mi abuelita que las penas con pan son buenas y no por estar triste voy a andar con el estomago vacio._

Los dos abordaron el auto Quattroporte V color plateado que su padre le había comprado cuando se graduó de la preparatoria pero que hasta apenas ese día había podido conducir. Sus amigos se quedaron viéndolo con expresiones entre la envidia y la emoción ya que ese automóvil tenía un aspecto relativamente común pero vaya que era rápido, ideal para alguien que quisiera "jugar" a Rápido y Furioso. Aunque esto era improbable tratándose de alguien tan sensato como Itachi.

En todo el recorrido, Itachi no dijo ni preguntó nada y fingía estar concentrado en conducir para disimular su curiosidad, aunque no era necesario porque Sakura se encontraba muy pensativa y de no ser por sus respiraciones y parpadeo ocasionales, cualquiera podría pensar que ella era una muñeca.

En menos de 20 minutos, ambos llegaron a un negocio de dangos que era el preferido de Itachi para consumirlos y la pelirrosa compró una caja con ocho piezas de dangos mitarashi y tomaron asiento en una banca cercana.

- Um, esto se ve delicioso.- dijo Sakura tomando un palillo.- ¡Buen provecho!

- Sakura…- Itachi sabia que algo no cuadraba en ella.

- ¡Delicioso! No pude pedir un mejor dango que este.

- Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Eh?

- Algo te ha pasado y lo ocultas bajo una caja de dulces.- dijo el chico mirándola intrigado.

- ¿Cómo crees, nii-san? Es que hoy tuve un día pesado y quise consentirme un poco.- mintió Sakura haciendo una falsa sonrisa.

- …- Ese silencio en Itachi era indicativo de que él no le creía ni una sola palabra.

Sabiendo que Sakura no estaba lista para hablar de sus dilemas, el Uchiha empezó a comerse un dango mientras que la ojiverde ya iba por el tercero y conociéndola tan bien, dedujo que ella estaba desolada. Siendo un hombre muy maduro y prudente, Itachi no quiso presionar a la joven para que hablara y solo sostuvo su mano con delicadeza.

- Cuando te sientas con ganas de hablar, yo te escuchare con mucho gusto.- le indico mientras sonreía con esa expresión tan reconfortante que aliviaba hasta el mas congojado de los corazones.

- Gracias, Itachi-niisan, Lo tendré muy en cuenta.- dijo ella comiéndose su cuarto dango.

Al sonreír nuevamente, una lágrima pequeña se asomo por el ojo derecho de Sakura y ella continuo comiendo su golosina mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte. A su memoria llego nuevamente el dolor que sintió al ver a su ser mas preciado besando a su peor enemiga y pronto su mascara de indiferencia se rompió al igual que su corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar desconsolada mientras que Itachi sólo la abrazó silenciosamente.

_Itachi-niisan es tan bueno conmigo. No pude pedir mejor compañía el día de hoy… cuando estás triste nada se agradece más que un poco de silencio._

Después de tan emotivo momento, Itachi llevó a Sakura de vuelta a su casa y ella de inmediato subió a su habitación, sin siquiera saludar a sus padres y tampoco bajó a cenar, no precisamente porque su estomago estuviera lleno de dangos, sino porque la tristeza era demasiada como para dejarla actuar con normalidad. Ella no pudo dormir y tampoco lloró porque ya había derramado muchas lágrimas ese día. Su celular no había dejado de sonar durante tres horas, hasta que ella se canso de escucharlo y comprobó que todas las llamadas provenían del móvil de Sasuke, pero en vez de contestarle, apago el teléfono y cerro sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

_A partir de mañana, yo ya no estaré ahí para ti, Sasuke… te amo… y también te odio…_

**_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Ay, ojal aque si porque un fic como este no seria nada si no tuviera un poco de drama ^_^_**

**_En el proximo episodio, nuestra flor de cerezo se endurecera con Sasuke quien no entendera nada, ademas de que ambos intentaran encontrar consuelo en otras personas..._**

**_¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	6. Espiral

**¡¡Ohaiyo Minna!! De seguro pensaron "aah, esta ya va a dejar el fic inconcluso" ¡Pues no! Aqui me tienen de regreso luego de una breve ausencia. Como tambien me encuentro escribiendo una novela para mi hermana, me ocupo con ambas cosas y de vez en cuando necesito descansitos. El capitulo de hoy tal vez este cortito y algo flojo pero la verdad me quebre el coco pensando y este es el resultado. Espero y lo continuen disfrutando.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ESPIRAL:**

**SASUKE POV.**

Ya pasaba de la medianoche y Sasuke continuaba insistiendo en marcar el número del teléfono de Sakura, ya que deseaba saber la razón por la que ella jamás se presentó bajo el árbol de maple como acordaron. Ella no contestaba el móvil y el moreno supuso que había apagado el celular, algo que no era raro porque a esa hora Sakura ya se encontraba durmiendo y por nada del mundo le gustaba despertarse sin un buen motivo, pero eso de traer el celular apagado no era normal en ella.

_¿Por qué ella no llegó a donde habíamos acordado esta mañana? Sakura nunca olvida nuestras citas y tampoco la encontré por ninguna parte. ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? No, no creo. De haber sido así, sus padres ya me habrían avisado… Seguramente ella ya estará dormida. Creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para obtener una razón. _

Tratando de hacer a un lado esa pequeña preocupación, Sasuke apagó las luces y se dispuso a dormir.

**Al día siguiente…**

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana y la señora Haruno se encontraba bastante ajetreada tratando de despertar a su hija mayor, quien no respondía a su llamado. Intento moverla pero la ojiverde solo pestañeó un par de veces y se dio la vuelta. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y ella se encontraba de un ánimo fatal.

- Sakura, despierta. Se te esta haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela.

- No tengo ganas de ir…- musitó Sakura cubriéndose la cabeza con las sabanas.

A pesar de que la señora Haruno era una buena mujer, no toleraba la holgazanería y mucho menos si provenía de sus hijos por lo que sujeto las mantas y se las quito de golpe a Sakura, quien trato de encontrarlas a tientas.

- ¡Muy bien a levantarse, bella durmiente! Vístete y prepárate. El desayuno ya esta listo.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Ya me levante, mamá!.- rezongo la pelirrosa de mal humor.

Como no le quedaba de otra mas que ir a la escuela y dar lo mejor de si misma, Sakura se apresuro a lavarse la cara, peinarse y vestirse en menos de cinco minutos. Al bajar a comer, no saludó a su familia y todos podían percibir la energía negativa que emanaba de ella. El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún percance hasta que…

- Onee-chan, ¿me pasas la salsa de soya por favor?.- pregunto Takeshi dejando a un lado su porción de arroz.

- Deja de haraganear y levántate a tomarla.- le dijo Sakura con brusquedad.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Se puede saber porque tienes ese genio tan de repente?.- preguntó desconcertado el señor Haruno.

Ella no respondió a la pregunta de su padre y se limitó a tragarse su bocado, levantarse y recoger sus platos.

- Ya termine. Gracias por la comida.

Sakura salió de la casa antes de poder escuchar a su madre explicar que tal vez su mal carácter se debía aun cambio hormonal y solo se fijó llegar a la escuela y continuar como si ella no hubiera llorado al ver el beso de Sasuke y Karin. En esos momentos, el Uchiha se encontraba en la parada del autobús mirando hacia el cielo y checando su reloj por tercera vez en la mañana. A decir verdad, ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse por no ver llegar a Sakura.

_¡Ya ha pasado más de media hora! ¿Por qué tardara tanto? Esta es la segunda vez que Sakura me hace esperar demasiado y eso no es habitual en ella. Casi siempre ella es la que llega primero porque se toma muy en serio la puntualidad._

Hablando de la susodicha, el moreno vio que Sakura se aproximaba corriendo y con la vista fija en el camino, sin embargo, no se detuvo para saludar a Sasuke y pasó de largo junto a él, lo cual desconcertó al chico y él se levanto a seguirla.

- ¡Sakura, buenos días!.- exclamo Sasuke pensando que ella no escuchaba.

- Buenos días.

Ella continuó acelerando el paso sin detenerse ni prestar atención al joven que la perseguía, aunque a él le interesaba mas saber los motivos de su extraño comportamiento.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas? ¡Estuve muy preocupado porque no llegaste al árbol de maple ayer!

- …

La ojiverde no se molesto en pensar una respuesta y solo lo volteo a ver un par de segundos antes de correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas, dejando muy por detrás al Uchiha.

_Joder. ¡Que velocidad!_

Por llegar primero a la escuela, Sakura tuvo chance de hablar con Karin antes de que Sasuke llegara y encontró a la pelirroja leyendo un libro de horóscopos de amor checando la compatibilidad entre Géminis y Leo.

- Karin… solo te diré que a partir de hoy Sasuke es todo tuyo. Espero que lo hagas muy feliz.

- Lo haré, querida.- prometió Karin sonriendo por la satisfacción de haberse salido con la suya.

Segundos después, Sasuke llego al salón respirando agitadamente por venir corriendo detrás de la pelirrosa, con la que quiso hablar pero ella prefirió hacer como que no existía y se fue a tomar asiento junto a Naruto, con quien parecía no tener ninguna clase de rencor. Esto hizo enojar a Sasuke, ya que Sakura siempre se sentaba enfrente de él.

- Querido, creo que deberías dejar respirar a Sakura.- sugirió Karin para ganar ventaja en la siguiente fase de su plan.- ¿No ves que ella también tiene cosas en que pensar? No siempre puede estar ahí para ti nada más porque tú quieras, ¿verdad?.- la pelirroja se puso de pie y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.- En cambio yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

El hecho de que Sakura no le hiciera caso y que Karin le estuviera coqueteando hacia sentir aun mas confundido a Sasuke, quien solo volteo a ver a la dueña de esos ojos jade que lo cautivaron.

_Lo que me faltaba, Sakura me ha retirado la palabra y ni siquiera me dice porqué ¿Acaso cree que soy adivino como para saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza?_ _Y encima resulta que a Naruto lo trata de lo más normal. No creo que su mal humor se deba a… no eso no puede ser. Es ridículo que sea culpa de las hormonas._

Al pensar en que tal vez Sakura atravesaba por un cambio de humor a causa de "esos días del mes", Sasuke se quedo paralizado por la sola idea y su rostro se puso tan rojo, que tuvo que cubrirse con un libro para disimular. Poco después comenzaron las clases y Sakura participo más de lo habitual ya que no tenia a Sasuke cerca para hacer comentarios sarcásticos respecto a los maestros o su forma de enseñar. Incluso durante la clase de Deportes, Guy-sensei se asombro del repentino entusiasmo que mostro la chica para las actividades al aire libre.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Sakura y Naruto se reunieron en medio de una zona llena de arbustos para comer sus bocadillos y platicar amenamente, aunque el rubio expreso que no era lo mismo comer sin "el teme". No tardo mucho para que el moreno llegara y Sakura solo se quedo seria.

- ¿Vas comer con nosotros?.- pregunto Naruto con un camarón a la diabla metido en la boca.

- Si. ¿Puedo?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- contesto el rubio haciendo un espacio.

- ¿Tu que dices, Sakura?.- inquirió Sasuke viendo que ella volvía a ignorarlo.- ¿No tienes inconveniente si me siento junto a ti?

- Francamente no me importa. Siéntate donde mas te acomode.- dijo Sakura con frialdad.

- …

_Algo le pasa, estoy seguro. Nunca antes había sido tan fría conmigo._

Los tres continuaron comiendo en completo silencio pero el sexto sentido de Naruto le decía que había una gran tensión entre Sakura y Sasuke, e hizo mala cara porque eso le provocaba una gran incomodidad. Para no salir corriendo de ahí, se le ocurrió sacar la platica.

- Y… ¿Qué carreras van a estudiar cuando nos graduemos de aquí?

- Estudiare Leyes porque debo saber lo más que pueda una vez que comience a trabajar en el negocio familiar.

- De seguro serás un gran policía, como esos que salen en las películas americanas.- comento Naruto sonriendo.- ¿Y tu que estudiaras en Todai, Sakura-chan?

La ojiverde dejo de comer y observo fugazmente a ambos muchachos, resignada a que algún día tendrían que enterarse de la verdad.

- No iré a Todai.- dijo ella mirando solamente a Naruto.- Estudiaré un doctorado en la Escuela de Medicina Monte Sinai en Nueva York.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- Naruto dejo caer los palillos.- ¡Pero si acabas de presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad de Tokio!

- Decidí estudiar fuera del país y me iré de aquí tan pronto nos graduemos. Mis padres han dado su consentimiento y están muy contentos porque iré a una buena institución.- explico Sakura sin hacer caso de Sasuke, quien se atragantó con la comida.- No comas tan deprisa.

- ¿Y así como así te vas y nos dejas atrás?.- reclamo el rubio.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Naruto. Pero prometo llamar y escribirte seguido, ¿si?

- …

Sintiéndose poco confortable con su revelación, Sakura se comió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de almuerzo y dejó solos a los chicos. Ellos se habían quedado mudos de la impresión pero Naruto fue el primero en asimilar un poco la noticia.

- Vaya. ¿Así que Sakura-chan se va al extranjero? Se le va a extrañar…

- Si…- afirmó Sasuke pasmado, aunque en el fondo le irritaba.

_¡¿Cómo rayos fue a echarme la bomba así como si no fuera la gran cosa?! ¡No puedo dejar esto pendiente! ¡Tengo que aclarar el asunto inmediatamente!_

Con la paciencia a su límite, Sasuke también se levantó para seguir a la pelirrosa hasta el laboratorio de química porque les tocaba clase una vez que acabara el descanso. Ella estaba leyendo una novela llamada "La Agonía de Invierno" y parecía estar muy absorta en su lectura porque no se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno. Sasuke se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta y se acercó a ella, pero Sakura guardo su libro y se dispuso a abandonar el aula cuando Sasuke la sujeto del hombro.

- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estas enfadada?.- pregunto Sasuke con severidad.

- No estoy enfadada. Déjame ir.- respondió Sakura evitando mirarlo.

- Si que estás enojada.- reafirmo el Uchiha.- ¿Qué te he hecho para me trates tan fríamente?

- No tengo nada que explicarte, suéltame.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡¡He dicho que me dejes en paz!!

Y sin dar crédito a su propia reacción, Sakura alzo su mano para abofetear a Sasuke en la mejilla izquierda en un esfuerzo por apartarlo de ella. Era la primera vez que Sakura perdía el control de esa manera y ambos estaban muy sorprendidos e incrédulos por lo ocurrido. Ella se sintió horrible por haberlo lastimado, pero recordó que él le había hecho mas daño y continuo fingiendo que no le importaba.

- Yo… no quiero volver a tener que ver algo contigo, Sasuke.- dijo Sakura tratando de contener las lagrimas.- Hasta aquí llego nuestra amistad.- finalizó.

Sasuke no hizo nada por detenerla y Sakura salió corriendo de allí hasta llegar al árbol de maple donde toda esa tortura comenzó. Ese recuerdo no dejaba de causarle dolor de cabeza y nausea, no quería llorar pero las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos aunque el esfuerzo le robaba oxigeno y no tuvo mas opción que relajarse y dejar salir sus lagrimas silenciosamente.

- Perdóname, Sasuke… debes entender que lo hago por tu bien…

De vuelta al laboratorio, Sasuke ya había tomado asiento y se encontraba a la espera de que sus compañeros entraran a la clase. Pero nada de eso le fastidiaba tanto como el ardor en su mejilla causado por la cachetada que Sakura le había dado recientemente. No sabia si sentirse triste o enojado por eso, aunque solo pudo llevarse la mano a la cara para tratar de aliviar la molestia.

_Itachi estaba equivocado. Sakura no me ama, ella me odia y si quiere que la deje en paz, entonces hare el sacrificio por ella. Parece ser que el motivo de su desprecio hacia mi quedara como misterio._

En medio de su confusión, Karin entro al salón y tan pronto vio a Sasuke solo, se le acerco para entablar conversación con él.

- ¿Tu también decidiste venir antes? Me agrada tu actitud, bien dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual.

- Karin.- Sasuke la miró.

- ¿Um?

- Por favor sé mi novia.- le pidió mientras tomaba sus manos.

_Ha llegado la hora de que yo también me tome en serio mi futuro. Empezando con la elección de la mujer que me acompañara el resto de mi vida._

- ¡Si! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Sasuke-kun!.- respondió Karin entusiasmada.

Por la emoción, la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre el moreno y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Por unos segundos, Sasuke se quedo estático pero tras exhalar profundamente, él también la estrechó lentamente y la besó sin chistar. Sakura ya estaba mas tranquila y se puso a tararear una canción que solía cantar cuando era pequeña y que le traía muchos recuerdos.

_Siempre estaremos juntos, _

_y sobre este bello sol, hicimos nuestras promesas_

_Ahora que estamos aquí, viviendo este hermoso sentimiento, _

_Por favor dime…_

_Una persona es el dueño de su corazón_

_Súbitamente saliendo de la nada_

_Apareció ahí, solo por un momento_

_Sólo para abrazarme_

_Este sentimiento de pérdida_

_Es la primera vez que lo siento_

_Mirando fuera del bosque_

_Guardándolo en tu bolsillo_

_Quiero caminar, siempre estaremos juntos_

_Y sobre este bello sol hicimos nuestras promesas_

_Tiempos de soledad y viendo el anaranjado horizonte_

_Seguramente estoy bien_

_Este hermoso sol viene a susurrarme_

_Ahora que estamos aquí, viviendo este hermoso sentimiento_

_Por favor dime…_

- Que bonita canción, Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de ella.

- …

- Oye, ¿Estás segura de que deseas ir tan lejos a estudiar?.- le cuestiono dudando de la voluntad que tenía su amiga.

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, es que pensé que te quedarías por… motivos más personales.- respondió el rubio pensando en que Sasuke era uno de esos motivos.

- En eso estas mal.- dijo ella fingiendo seguridad.- Yo ya no tengo razones que me aten a esta ciudad. Nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión.

- Entonces, te deseo lo mejor en América.- le deseo el ojiazul conociendo que Sakura podía ser muy necia cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

- Gracias, Naruto.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Sakura y al ver el número, pudo comprobar que se trataba de Deidara aunque en vez de ignorarlo como a Sasuke, ella le contestó.

- Buenas tardes, Deidara-san.

- Aaah, adivinaste quien soy. Como premio te daré permiso para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

- Je, je… que gracioso es usted.

- ¿Por qué la formalidad? Mejor háblame de tú.

- Bien. ¿Qué se te ofrecía, Deidara?

- Pues solo quería saludarte para saber como estas y… también preguntar si mañana tienes algún compromiso. Me gustaría llevarte a pasear y conocerte mejor.

Sakura pensó la propuesta cinco segundos y se le ocurrió que dar una vuelta le refrescaría la mente luego de tanto estrés emocional.

- Te informo que estoy libre el domingo y si, acepto tu invitación. ¿Dónde y a que hora nos vemos?

- Itachi ya me dijo donde vives. ¿te parece bien si voy por ti a las doce?

- Si, Hasta mañana y cuídate mucho.

- Tú también, linda.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Sakura comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y casi olvidó que no se encontraba sola. Naruto había escuchado toda la conversación y parecía interesado en saber muchas cosas.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Deidara?.- preguntó Naruto enarcando una ceja.

- Eh… un amigo de Itachi-niisan, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.- contestó Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- No lo se, creo que ha de tener 22 o 23 años.

- Aaah, te gustan maduritos, ¿cierto?.- bromeó el rubio.

- Naruto, cállate.

_Ahora que me he separado de Sakura, seguramente mi padre estará más que contento, pero no creo poder sacármela de la cabeza. Ojala no se atreva a salir con otro mientras ella continúe aquí porque si la viera con otro hombre, no puedo pensar en lo que seria capaz de hacer._

En las clases restantes, Sakura se la pasó tomando apuntes pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sasuke y al verlo conversar con Karin, le invadían los celos pero recordaba su posición actual y no se atrevía a decir algo. Ni siquiera cuando les toco cambiarse los zapatos se dirigieron la palabra, era como si no se conocieran y ella no pudo estar mucho rato cerca de Sasuke porque de tan solo verlo sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Él solo la vio alejarse y suspiró resignado.

_Supongo que este es el comienzo de mi nueva vida… una vida que sabe a vacio…_

Esa misma noche, Sasuke invito a Karin a cenar con su familia porque la quería presentar como su novia y eso sorprendió mucho a Itachi pero complació a sus padres. El chico de coleta sabia que algo no encajaba y que el repentino noviazgo de su hermano menor era demasiado extraño como para que Sasuke hubiera decidido andar con ella de la noche a la mañana, pero espero a que fuera sensato preguntárselo directamente. En el hogar de los Haruno, Sakura se daba un relajante baño tibio con leche para suavizar su piel, pero lejos de pensar en ese remedio de belleza, ella se tocaba los labios porque algo le decía que Sasuke la había besado en el parque de diversiones.

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad, un sentimiento cálido la hacia conmoverse y sonreír, pero si algo le provocaba recordar a Karin, su corazón se sentía helado y muerto.

- Sasuke… por favor devuélveme mi corazón…

En la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke ya se había terminado de dar una ducha de agua fría y cuando salió del baño, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo porque Itachi lo esperaba sentado en una silla con las piernas y brazos cruzados, como si estuviera a la espera de una explicación.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunto Sasuke captando las señales corporales de su hermano.

- Solo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, Sasuke.

- …

- ¿Qué ocurrió ayer entre Sakura y tú?.- inquirió Itachi muy serio.

- Nada.- contestó secamente el menor.- Se fue de repente y hoy no quiso hablarme. Además…

- ¿Además?

- Ella… me pegó.- dijo Sasuke con amargura mientras se tocaba la mejilla izquierda.

Itachi alzo levemente las cejas porque no se podía creer que Sakura había sido capaz de golpear a Sasuke, porque ella no era de carácter violento. Sin embargo, él sabia que la ojiiverde debía estar muy confundida como para perder la noción de si misma y alzarle la mano a un ser preciado para ella.

- Ayer por la tarde me encontré con Sakura y la vi muy triste.- confesó Itachi preocupado.- Algo debió suceder entre ustedes para que ella se pusiera así.

- Pues ya somos dos porque yo no tengo idea de lo que ocurre con ella.- contesto Sasuke sintiéndose frustrado.- Lo único que tengo en claro es que no me quiere cerca. Ya sabes lo orgullosa que es y no creo que esto se le pase pronto.

- Paciencia, Sasuke. Tarde o temprano, Sakura tiene que dirigirte la palabra porque la necesidad de hablar con otros es muy fuerte…

- Si eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, vete y déjame solo.- lo cortó Sasuke sin captar el mensaje.

- Bien. Buenas noches.

- Si.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke que tenia una leve señal de intranquilidad y abandono la habitación. Mientras el Uchiha menor se vestía, recordó una etapa de sus años en la primaria en la que Sakura le sacaba la lengua o le decía "menso" siempre que se enfadaba con él, pero conforme fueron creciendo, ella maduro y cada vez que se enojaba, hacia un puchero bastante gracioso. Pero esto trascendía todo eso y le provocaba mas dolor… desvió su vista de la fotografía de su buró porque solo aumentaba su pena silenciosa…

_Nunca antes me había sentido así… es como si estuviera en una espiral que gira directamente hacia un abismo inmenso… quisiera saber entender qué hice mal, qué hice para que ella tomara medidas tan drásticas…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**En el proximo capitulo: Sakura comenzara a arrepentirse de sus actos; Itachi volvera a salvar el dia y la pelirrosa contara con un nuevo "amigo"...**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, se cuidan mucho y recuerden felicitar a sus madres en su dia tan especial. Consientanlas y demuestrenle lo mucho que significa para ustedes, sin importar que no tengan para un regalo (como yo, que siempre ando pobre ^_^U). **

**¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!**

**Firey Girl Out.**


	7. Un Aliado Inesperado

**Luego de una semana algo lenta y aburrida, aqui les traigo el septimo episodio de este fanfic que tanto adoran (¡ja! ¡ya quisiera yo!), y aunque me tarde mucho, espero que para ustedes haya valido la pena esperar. Hoy cumple años mi hermana Veronica, asi que le dedico este capitulo con todo mi cariño. ¡¡Te quiero, Nee-chan!!**

**Ahora si, ¡vamos al fic!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**UN ALIADO INESPERADO:**

**SAKURA POV**

**1 semana después… **

La pequeña radio en el tocador de Sakura era lo único que ambientaba esa mañana mientras ella se arreglaba para ir a la escuela. Por mas maquillaje que usaba, no podía disimular las ojeras por las noches de vela en las que todo su ser se llenaba de Sasuke Uchiha. También se podía ver que estaba un poco más delgada por su inusual falta de apetito y sus labios se movían repetitivamente para cantar esa melodía que estaba incrementando su popularidad entre las chicas de su edad.

_Lo que quieras más, abrázalo a tu pecho_

_Mantenlo siempre cerca de ti_

_Buscando quizás nos volvamos a encontrar_

_Lagrimas de nuestros ojos saldrán_

_Mientras voy en un mundo diferente_

_Intentando volver…_

Tan pronto cesó la música, Sakura apagó el radio y bajó las escaleras pero no tomó asiento para desayunar ya que sólo se llevó una rebanada de pan tostado a la boca.

- ¿No vas a comer, hija?.- preguntó la señora Haruno con un dejo de preocupación.

- No tengo apetito, mamá.- masculló la ojiverde guardando su almuerzo en la mochila.- Me comeré esto después.

- Sakura, tu madre y yo hemos notado que ya no comes ni sonríes como antes, ¿ocurrió algo?

- Nada grave, papá. Tranquilo.

- Nee-chan quiere estar delgada para gustarle a su novio.- se burló Yuuichi comiéndose un pan con leche.

- ¿Novio?.- preguntó incrédulo el señor Kanzaki.

- ¡Yuu-chan!

Los cuatro Haruno se quedaron callados un momento y Yuuichi sonrió satisfecho por su travesura.

- No me digas, ¿es ese rebelde con el que te vi la semana pasada? ¡Lo sabia!

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Deidara no es mi novio!.- desmintió Sakura llevándose la mochila al hombro.- Me tengo que ir.

- Si, tal vea Dei-kun esté afuera esperando a que le des unos besitos.- dijo Yuuichi con sorna ganándose una revoltura de pelos por parte de su hermana mayor.

_Ya han pasado siete días desde que no le hablo a Sasuke y siento que ha sido una eternidad y que los días son cada vez más largos. Todavía no se como evitar la angustia cuando lo veo acompañado de Karin, pero debo que si el es feliz, no debo meterme donde no me llaman. Salir con Deidara hizo que me distrajera un poco, pero no creo que pueda ser ascendido a nivel de novio._

Después de comerse el último pedazo de su pan, Sakura vio a un chico rubio parado en una esquina. Ella enfoco mejor la vista y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Deidara. El ojiazul meditaba tranquilo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y cuando escuchó los pasos de la pelirrosa, le sonrió pero exhalo una bocanada de humo que le pegó de lleno a Kaoru en la cara, haciéndola toser.

- Lo siento. ¿Te incomoda que fume?

- Un poco.- respondió Sakura entre toses.

- Me gusta que hables con sinceridad.- comentó Deidara apagando el cigarrillo contra una pared y guardando la colilla en una cajita metálica.

- ¿Para que son las colillas?

- Con el tabaco que les queda, se fabrican interesantes bombas de humo.

- …

- Je, je, je…

- ¿Um? ¿De que te ríes?

- Tienes migajas junto a la boca.- señalo el rubio tratando de contener su risa.

- Oh.

Un poco avergonzada, Sakura saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse los diminutos restos de pan pero Deidara le quito la franela y él mismo le quito las migas con delicadeza. La ojiverde se sintió bastante extraña porque no estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones.

- ¿Sabes? Pasaba por aquí y pensé que a esta hora ibas a la escuela, así que decidí acompañarte. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

- No, adelante.

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, Deidara le contaba ciertas anécdotas de su época en la preparatoria, como el hecho de que Itachi perdía por momentos su seriedad para realizarles bromas a los demás o que el rubio se metía en líos durante las clases de arte porque le gustaba acabar todo con sus bombas caseras, mientras que Sasori hacia muchos esfuerzos para que sus obras no quedaran destruidas por culpa de Deidara. A Sakura le divirtió imaginarse a Itachi huir despavorido del salón de Arte, pero cuando pasaron junto a la parada del autobús, ella se imaginó a Sasuke esperándola aunque en realidad no había nadie allí y eso la entristeció.

_Por más que lo ignore, no puedo sacar a Sasuke de mi mente. Es como si él fuera un fantasma y me estuviera persiguiendo a todos lados solo para recordarme que yo deje ir la oportunidad de estar con él… pero no lo hice por gusto, es por nuestro bien…_

- Que buen día hace hoy, ¿no crees?.- inquirió Deidara mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Eh? Ah si.

- Mañana hay una exposición de arte en el museo y exhibiré algunas de mis esculturas de barro. ¿Te gustaría ir?.- propuso el rubio.

- Me encantaría.- aceptó Sakura sin siquiera pensarlo detenidamente.

- ¡Esta decidido! Mañana seré yo quien te guie por mi magnifica exposición.- comentó Deidara muy seguro de si mismo.

- Que modesto.- dijo Sakura con ironía.

- Oye, ¿eso fue sarcasmo?

- Noo, ¿Cómo crees?.- continuó la pelirrosa sonriendo mordazmente.

- ¡Te matare!

Sabiendo que ella no decía las cosas adrede, Deidara se agarró persiguiendo a Sakura para atraparla y darle un escarmiento que ella jamás olvidaría. Era claro que ella era mas baja de estatura pero no por eso corría mas lento, de hecho, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello y ni siquiera Sasuke le ganaba en las carreras, una hazaña de la que estaba orgullosa.

- Ya no puedo mas… ¡Tiempo fuera!.- pidió el ojiazul haciendo señas con sus manos.

- Creo que aquí debo ir yo sola.- dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la escuela.- Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

- Cuando quieras, linda.- expresó Deidara sonriendo.- ¡Nos vemos mañana a las dos!

- ¡Hasta luego!

Naruto y Hinata estaban muy cerca de ahí y con lo poco que habían visto les basto para suponer que Deidara salía con Sakura, pero también les pareció que él era muy extraño y "viejo" para su amiga, aunque Hinata opinaba que el joven artista no tenia mala pinta y que hasta se le podía notar cierto atractivo, despertando los celos de Naruto. Con la curiosidad a tope, ambos se acercaron a la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- Naruto, Hinata, ¿Cómo están?.- preguntó Sakura de buena gana.

- Bien, pero cuéntanos acerca del hippie.- dijo Naruto.

- ¿Hippie?

- Si, el rubio encopetado.

- Aaah, Deidara-kun… es un chico con el que he estado saliendo últimamente.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?.- inquirió el rubio bastante intrigado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es bueno conmigo y muy simpático.

- Aaay, Sakura-chan, que ingenua eres.- comentó Naruto exasperado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- De inmediato se nota que él es de esos que solo se aprovechan de la primera colegiala que ven.- respondió el ojiazul y Sakura frunció el cejo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Deidara no es un pervertido como tú dices. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado o tomado la mano.

- No lo se, se viste un poco raro y parece mujer. ¡Oye! ¿Y si es…?

- ¡¡NO!!.- chilló la ojiverde ante la sola sugerencia de que Deidara fuera homosexual.

- Ay, que genio.

- Esto… mejor dejen de discutir y vayamos a clase, ¿si?.- propuso Hinata con un poco de nerviosismo.

_¿Cómo pudo siquiera ocurrírsele que Deidara-kun es gay? Eso seria totalmente irreal, pero tal vez Hinata tenga razón en que me tomo muchas confianzas con un chico que es cinco años mayor que yo._

Sakura dejo salir su molestia mediante un gran suspiro y los tres se encaminaron al salón hablando acerca de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana, pero ellos se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron a Karin besándose apasionadamente con Sasuke en un rincón, y tanto enredo de lenguas les provoco una sensación de asco a Naruto y Hinata, mientras que Sakura se hizo de la vista gorda y simplemente volteo hacia otro lado.

- ¡Oigan, consíganse una habitación!.- gritó Naruto para asegurarse de que Sasuke y sus compañeros lo oyeran.

- Cállate, dobe.- le ordenó Sasuke muy molesto.

- Naruto tiene razón, eso es asqueroso.- opinó Hinata con un ligero tono azul en la cara.

- ¿Celosa porque no tienes un novio tan atractivo como el mío?.- inquirió Karin con ese tono molesto de superioridad que la caracterizaba.

- ¡Te voy a…!

- Naruto, cálmate.- le pidió Sakura sujetando al ojiazul.- No vale la pena ganarse un reporte por culpa de Karin.

- Es verdad. La cerebrito que se junta con niñatos siempre tiene la razón.- se burló la pelirroja con la intención de provocar a Sakura y hacerla quedar mal frente a Sasuke.

En situaciones así, Sakura siempre respondía con alguna clase de indirecta o algún gruñido, pero esta vez ella entendió el propósito de Karin y se acercó a ella lentamente. Sasuke notó que la mirada de la pelirrosa se había tornado muy fría y penetrante, justo como la que él adquiría cuando se enfrentaba a una amenaza o rival en potencia. Siendo un usuario habitual de esa mirada, el moreno ya sabia lo que estaba por venir y simplemente decidió no hacer nada.

- No voy a permitir que hables así de mis amigos… purria.- musitó Sakura con voz firme.

- Grr… ¡Maldita!

Furiosa, Karin intentó arremeter contra Sakura y la alcanzo a sujetar del cabello pero antes de que pudiera lastimarla, Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron porque esperaban que él apoyara a su novia y no a su rival.

- No lo hagas.- le dijo Sasuke con severidad.

- ¡Pero…!.- Karin intentó protestar pero ella vio el enojo concentrado en las pupilas de su novio y aunque la pelirroja soltó a Sakura, se indignó muchísimo.-¡¿Por qué defiendes a ésta en vez de a mí que soy tu novia?!

- Tranquilízate. Solo evite que cometieras una estupidez por no saber manejar tu ira.

Afortunadamente para los tres, Kakashi-sensei había llegado tarde como de costumbre y todos los alumnos se olvidaron del asunto para irse a ocupar sus asientos. Sakura pudo notar que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, y aunque eso la embriagaba por completo, disimuló su alegría y sonrió levemente tan pronto se dio la vuelta.

_Es increíble que Sasuke me haya defendido aun cuando lo trate como desecho. No me equivoque al pensar que es un chico como pocos, pero eso me dificulta mas hacer que se aleje de mí._

Tapándose la boca con una mano, Sakura reparó en el hecho de que ella no podía ni debía corresponderle a Sasuke porque ese no era el trato que había hecho con Fugaku. El asunto del beso de Sasuke con Karin ya estaba comenzando a perder efecto en ella, pero eso no la libraba del todo y no pudo concentrarse en las clases por estar divagando en eso.

- Debo dejar de amarte…- susurró la ojiverde masajeándose la sien con su dedo medio.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?.- preguntó Kiba alcanzándola a escuchar.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, tonto!.- le gritó Sakura muy sacada de onda.

- Señorita Haruno, si tiene algo que compartir con la clase, le sugiero que se ponga de pie y comience a leer a partir de la página 187.- ordenó Kakashi con pasividad.

- ¡Si!

Algunos comenzaron a reírse de Sakura pero ella le restó importancia y simplemente volteo a ver a Naruto sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo por su metida de pata. Pero no vio que Sasuke hacia un gran esfuerzo por no morirse de risa, ya que los errores de Sakura siempre le hacían mucha gracia.

_Enamorada o no, sigo siendo una atolondrada._

Cuando le tocó salir de la escuela, Sakura iba bastante distraída por la calle porque pensaba en la cita con Deidara. En el fondo no estaba muy convencida de ir aun cuando disfrutaba del arte en todas sus formas, ya que ella no se sentía capaz de engañarse a si misma saliendo con otros. El único hombre que significaba algo en su vida era Sasuke y nadie más podía ocupar su lugar. Pero antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo por el impacto.

- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde…?!.- Sakura estaba enfadada pero tan pronto vio a Itachi parado frente a ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza y se riò penosamente.- Ja, ja, ja, ¿Cómo estas Itachi-niisan?

- Bien, pero…- Itachi volteó hacia otro lado y también parecía un poco perplejo.- Sakura, tu falda…

- ¿Eh?.- la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que tenia las piernas abiertas y estaba enseñando la ropa interior, y de inmediato trato de usar su falda para cubrirse. No se atrevía a mirar al Uchiha mayor.

_¡Mierda! ¡Yo y mi mala suerte! ¡¿Sera posible que los dioses se han puesto de acuerdo para llevarla conmigo?_

- …

- …

- ¿P-por qué no vamos a picar algo mientras hablamos un poco?.- sugirió Itachi con un poco de nervios ante el temor de que ella fuera a acusarlo de pervertido.

- Bueno, es que…

- Yo pagare esta vez. Vamos a donde siempre.- insistió el moreno con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas mediante esa simple estrategia que tan buenos resultados le daba.

- Okey.- aceptó Sakura sabiendo que tanto ella como Itachi tenían debilidad por los dulces.

Esa tarde Itachi no llevaba su auto y se conformaron con ir caminando hasta el puesto de dangos y en esta ocasión, el chico de ojeras naturales compro solamente una caja con cuatro dangos Hanami porque no veía señas de depresión en Sakura y tampoco considero necesario comprar mas de la cuenta. Ella le había dejado claro que no tenía mucho apetito y calculó que ambos estarían satisfechos comiendo dos piezas cada uno.

- Buen provecho.

- Sakura…

- ¿Si, que pasa?

- He notado que ya no le hablas a Sasuke y que tampoco lo visitas o lo llamas a la casa. ¿Están disgustados?

- No.- respondió ella tragándose su porción.- Yo soy la que lo mantiene aparte.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sasuke y tú han sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, nunca se han peleado por tanto tiempo al punto de no dirigirse la palabra y son muy cercanos.- Itachi parecía estar sumamente conmovido.

- No lo quiero cerca de mí porque sé que los mejores amigos no existen, nii-san.- confesó Sakura con tristeza.

Comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Itachi sonrió y continuó.

- Justo como lo creí. Amas a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Sin poderlo evitar, la garganta de Sakura se cerro de golpe tan pronto escucho las palabras de Itachi y al tener un dango en proceso de ser deglutido, ella se atragantó y comenzó a toser mientras se golpeaba el pecho. El mayor le pasó una lata de té verde que ella rápidamente bebió para poder pasar el alimento. Ella miró a Itachi a los ojos y se dio por vencida.

_¿Para qué me molesto en negarlo si estoy encarando al experto del engaño?_

- ¿Lo amas?.- volvió a preguntar Itachi.

- S-si…- Sakura lo dijo tan bajito, que apenas se podía escuchar.

- Disculpa, no te escuche. ¿Lo amas?

- ¡Si! ¡Amo a Sasuke como no tienes idea!.- exclamó la ojiverde poniéndose de pie.- ¡Lo he amado desde aquella vez en que me llevo a ver el Hanami cuando recién entramos a la secundaria! ¡Lo amo tanto que si él me lo pidiera seria capaz de casarme con él o tirarme de un edificio.- Sakura se dio cuenta de que algunas personas la observaban y que Itachi estaba con ella, pero en vez de preocuparse, se sintió mucho mas aliviada.- Lo he dicho… ¡Por fin lo dije en un lugar publico! ¡Bravo!

- Es un gusto saber que estás muy enamorada de mi estúpido hermano menor, pero lo que deberías hacer es decirle a él todo lo que sientes de la misma forma que lo dijiste hace rato.- le recomendó Itachi sonriendo con dulzura.

- No puedo. Pienso que es mejor para él que se aleje de mí para siempre.- dijo Sakura con desilusión.

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que es lo que Sasuke quiere para él?.- inquirió el moreno con un tono de regañina.

- ¡!

La pregunta de Itachi caló en Sakura con el mismo poder que el de un relámpago y ella se quedo perpleja porque ahora estaba contemplando las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente al suyo.

_Claro… todo este tiempo he sido una egoísta y solo he pensado en mí, incluso me escucho como el señor Uchiha y ni siquiera me tome la molestia de contemplar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Pobre… he sido muy mala con él._

- Sasuke…

- Tranquila, aun estas a tiempo para enmendar los errores.

- Itachi-niisan… no se como, pero voy a pagarte por haberme quitado la venda de los ojos. ¿Qué tal una dotación de dangos de por vida?

- Me parece justo.- dijo Itachi siguiéndole la corriente porque sabia que ella no contaba con el dinero suficiente para saciar su gusto por los dulces.

- ¡¡Adiós!! ¡Muchas gracias!

- Hasta luego.

Decidida a recuperar a Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a reparar sus errores empezando por cancelar su cita con Deidara. No dudaba en que él había sido bueno con ella y que tenía mucho carisma, pero no podía amarlo y tampoco quería herirlo. Cuando llego a la casa del rubio, éste se encontraba en unas fachas horribles: camisa blanca de tirantes, shorts azules con rayas y sandalias además de que sus manos estaban mugrientas por la arcilla que había estado modelando recientemente. Tratándose de algún vecino, Deidara habría continuado como si nada, pero cuando vio que Sakura se encontraba parada frente a su puerta, regreso corriendo para colocarse una camisa color gris ahumado y lavarse las manos.

Al regresar, Sakura fue directamente al grano y le explicó al rubio que ella no podía asistir a la exposición del museo porque le había surgido un imprevisto de última hora que era imposible dejarlo para después. Deidara se decepciono al principio pero luego se mostro comprensivo.

- ¿Estas ocupada?

- Si. Por eso no podre ir mañana contigo a la exposición de arte. Perdóname, Deidara.

- No te preocupes.

- También… creo que tampoco podre volver a salir contigo porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona y no me gustaría darte falsas esperanzas.- espetó Sakura suavemente.

- Entiendo… entonces espero que al menos me hagas espacio para tu amistad.- le dijo Deidara extendiendo una mano.

- Si.- sonrió la pelirrosa estrechándole la palma.

Tras despedirse del ojiazul, Sakura se fue directamente hacia su casa porque su padre no tardaba en llegar y con ello empezaba la hora de cenar. En la familia Haruno nadie se podía perder ese momento porque era cuando el ambiente les hacia sentirse muy en paz y podían contarse cualquier cosa sin recibir reproches. Pero entonces ella pasó junto al área de juegos que solía frecuentar de pequeña y encontró muy tentador sentarse en uno de los columpios.

_Ahora debo pensar muy bien que es lo que voy a hacer para disculparme con Sasuke por haber sido tan odiosa y no darle una explicación… ¿Pero como voy a decirle que también lo amo? ¿Qué si él no me perdona y decide quedarse con Karin?... Bueno, a fin de cuentas me lo merezco._

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cuando ella y Sasuke jugaban juntos en los balancines, porque siempre se ayudaban mutuamente para divertirse. Ahora que estaba sola se puso a pensar en como recuperar esa felicidad vivida al lado del que había sido su mejor amigo y supo que no seria fácil porque ella también había causado muchísimo daño y lanzó un resoplido que elevó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. Entonces escuchó unas voces familiares que se acercaban cada vez más y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

- Me he divertido mucho. El pastel de hoy estaba delicioso.- dijo Karin caminando junto a Sasuke, comprobando las sospechas de Sakura. Ellos recién llegaban de una cafetería muy popular en la ciudad donde vendían postres muy ricos.

- Es muy sencillo complacerte.

- Si estoy contigo, todo me sabe bien.

La pareja se detuvo en el parquecito porque a Sasuke le llamó la atención el columpio que seguía en movimiento y también sonrió al recordar su infancia. Karin interpretó esa sonrisa como una invitación a balancearse y de inmediato corrió a sentarse en el columpio para que Sasuke le diera vuelo. Aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, Sasuke hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por fingir que le gustaba y empujó a la pelirroja, como cuando jugaba con Sakura. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que la susodicha los observaba.

_Esta es mi oportunidad de ver si Sasuke es feliz al lado de Karin. Conozco sus gestos así que no será difícil adivinarlo._

La ojiverde vio que Karin le estaba diciendo algo a Sasuke y que el negaba con la cabeza, aunque no supo de que hablaban y se sintió sumamente acongojada cuando los vio besarse igual que en las películas románticas. Lo peor del asunto es que se veían bastante bien y Sasuke no tenia ni siquiera el mas leve gesto de incomodidad, pero entonces…

- ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?.- preguntó una voz detrás de Sakura.

- ¿?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hacia compañía. Se quedo paralizada cuando sus ojos dieron con Suigetsu quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella y le sonreía maliciosamente, mostrando sus dientes aserrados. Antes de que pudiera gritar por el susto, el peliblanco le tapó la boca y la sujetó.

- Cállate, no te haré nada.- le susurró Suigetsu tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Um…- Sakura guardo silencio y dejó de forcejear, pero miró con mucha desconfianza al otro.- ¿Quién…?

- Shh…

Suigetsu señaló a Sasuke y Karin, quienes se fueron del lugar tomados de la mano. Exhaló un suspiro y enfocó su atención en la chica de cabellos rosas porque en la cara tenia dibujada una gran señal de interrogante que solo él podía borrar.

- Bueno, creo que ahora solo somos tú y yo.- dijo Suigetsu con una leve señal de molestia en el cejo.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tu?

- Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki, voy en tu escuela en la clase B y mi objetivo es hacer que Sasuke deje a Karin para que ella regrese conmigo.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Sakura sin entender.

- ¿Acaso eres sorda?.- inquirió el peliblanco con arrogancia.

- No.

- Que bueno.- él sonrió mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse, aunque ella se preguntaba las razones por las que Suigetsu deseaba separar a Sasuke y Karin.

_Este chico es muy extraño. ¿Por qué querrá separar a Sasuke y Karin? _

- ¿Hozuki?.- cuestionó Sakura comenzando a reconocer al chico.- ¿Los dueños de la compañía de agua purificada?

- Aja…

- ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

- Karin ha sido mi amiga desde que íbamos en tercero de primaria y aunque tiene un carácter difícil, nos queremos.- explicó Suigetsu con tranquilidad, aunque tan solo pensar en Sasuke sus puños se endurecieron.- Pero desde que conoció al tarado de Sasuke, se la pasa hablando de él todo el maldito día y ya no lo soporto. Lo creas o no, Karin sólo esta encaprichada con él.

- ¿Entonces no lo ama?.- preguntó la ojiverde muy sorprendida.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Porque ella me ama a mí.- respondió el peliblanco guiñando un ojo y con mucha seguridad.- Tal vez parezca extraño pero conozco muy bien cada aspecto de ella y la emoción de Karin por Sasuke sólo durará un par de semanas mas antes de que se canse. Máximo les doy un mes, aunque no estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que ellos tenían los mismos intereses e historias similares, Sakura se quedó de a seis y sintió una especie de deja vù. Aun con esto, ella todavía tenía una interrogante mucho más grande que las anteriores…

- ¿Y cual es tu interés por Karin?

- Tu curiosidad no tiene límites.- comentó Suigetsu interesándose en la pelirrosa.- Básicamente esa mujer me vuelve loco. Estar con Karin es como probar un pedazo de cielo e infierno.- dicho esto, él dio un silbido al imaginarse las "cosas" que hacia con la pelirroja en el pasado.

- Órale…

- Y tú debes ser Sakura Haruno de la clase A, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

- Era necesario saberlo para mi investigación.

- ¿Investigación?

- Sep. Deja de repetir todo lo que digo.- ordenó Suigetsu notando el repetitivo patrón que se formaba en su conversación.- Como sea, yo se que tu estás coladita por Sasuke, así que tal vea podríamos llevarnos muy bien.

- ¡Quiero ayudarte en tu plan!.- confesó Sakura ante un impulso, Suigetsu se quedó callado por un par de segundos pero luego sonrió sagazmente.

- Claro. Tú eres bastante linda, así que podrías colaborar.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres recuperar tu relación con Sasuke, si o no?

_Este tal Suigetsu me da un poco de miedo, sabe demasiado de mi y yo nunca antes lo había visto en mi vida. Pero si lo que dijo es cierto y Karin solo esta jugando con Sasuke, debo separarlos inmediatamente._

- Si. Te ayudare en lo que pueda.- dijo Sakura determinada a recuperar a Sasuke a cualquier precio.

- Perfecto, te veré mañana a las siete en la disco que esta a cinco cuadras de aquí. Procura vestirte lo mas sexy posible.

- ¿Y para que iremos a la disco?

- Porque Sasuke y Karin también irán allá mañana por la noche. Sea como sea, recuperaré a mi "zorrita".

Al imaginarse lo que podría significar la expresión de "zorrita", Sakura se sonrojó intensamente y Suigetsu se rió bastante divertido. Aunque le fastidiaba que se burlaran de ella, la ojiverde no se enojó con el peliblanco y comprendió que solo estaba jugando porque en realidad amaba a Karin a pesar de los apodos raros que le ponía.

_No se porque pero tengo la corazonada de que Suigetsu y yo nos caeremos de maravilla. De hecho, hasta me recuerda un poquito a mí. Solo espero que su plan funcione y mi mala suerte no me haga meter la pata nuevamente._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**En el proximo capitulo: Suigetsu y Sakura llevaran a cabo un plan que sin duda pondra como energumeno a Sasuke y lo hara soltar la sopa de una vez por todas... je, je, je, es hora de torturarlo un poquito mas.**

**Mencionando a Suigetsu, una amiga cercana (que lee los capitulos nuevos antes de ser publicados) se rio porque puse que el peliblanco era hijo de los dueños de una compañia de agua purificada (si, de esas parecidas a Bonafont®) Pero si se ponen a pensar, esto tiene un poco de sentido ya que en la serie original, Suigetsu tiene la habilidad de mutar a estado liquido, y como quise poner que el tambien fuera adinerado, pues se me ocurrio que su familia poseyera una empresa de agua embotellada.**

**Sin ninguna otra aclaracion, me despido. Se cuidan mucho y gracias por su paciencia, sus reviews y leidas. No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios.**

**¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	8. Loco por Ti

**¡¡Gomen!! Si no me he pasado en las últimas semanas es porque se me presentó un viaje a Puerto Vallarta (cuestiones laborales) y aunque estuvo chido, no me quedó nada de tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi estúpida presentación (de nuevo, esto era del trabajo). Claro está que una noche de fiesta fue más que suficiente para inspirarme un poco. ¡Prueben el Canadian Tea! ¡es delicioso! Digo... vayamos al fic de una vez, ¿quieren?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LOCO POR TI:**

**SASUKE POV.**

Las mañanas en la mansión Uchiha siempre eran serenas y llenas de vida gracias a las deliciosas comidas gourmet y la agradable conversación de Mikoto Uchiha. En momentos así, todos se olvidaban de las tensiones y formaban el cuadro familiar perfecto, pero este día las cosas habían cambiado porque Sasuke le guardaba un enorme resentimiento a su padre, quien comía su filete de corvina al vino en completa calma. Ellos no se habían peleado últimamente, pero tanto Itachi como su madre se daban cuenta de que entre ellos existía una discordia muy grande y no sabían como solucionarlo.

_No se como mi padre puede dormir por las noches sabiendo que me acaba de joder la vida al juntarme con Karin. Solo espero una señal para dejarla e irme con Sakura, la he estado observando toda la semana y se que a ella tampoco le gusta estar lejos de mi. Pero también existe la probabilidad de que yo esté equivocado, así que no he hecho nada por aclarar las cosas con ella. _

En cambio, la casa Haruno también aprovechaban las horas de comer para contar toda clase de secretos o dar "malas" noticias. La cena era la más importante de todas, pero los desayunos eran exclusivamente para pasar un rato agradable en familia mientras degustaban los platos preparados por la señora Haruno y, en ocasiones, por Sakura. Esta mañana ella comía con muchas más ganas que de costumbre, ya que constantemente argumentaba que su falta de apetito se debía a una dieta nueva, pero nunca la habían visto comerse con tantas ganas un tazón de pescado con arroz.

- ¡Un poco más por favor!.- pidió ella casi gritando.

- ¿Qué?.- Yuuichi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.- ¡Nee-chan ya llevas cuatro tazones!

- Si, pero hoy necesito mucha energía.- explicó la ojiverde mientras su madre le añadía otra porción de arroz a su cuenco.- Y eso no ocurrirá a menos que coma lo suficiente.

- Me da gusto ver que has recuperado el apetito, Sakura.- comentó la señora Haruno sonriendo.

Aun con los palillos en la boca, Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa a su progenitora. Minutos mas tarde alguien toco el timbre de la puerta y todos dirigieron su vista al vestíbulo.

- ¡Yo abro!.- se ofreció la pelirrosa apresurándose a abrir.

Para sorpresa suya, Sakura vio que su visitante se traba de Suigetsu quien deseaba dejarle en claro a ella la mecánica de su plan para luego no escuchar ninguna queja. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas le salieran a su gusto, y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

- ¿Sui-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nos veríamos a las siete.- preguntó Sakura en voz baja. Suigetsu le había indicado que le llamara "Sui-chan" en vez de Suigetsu porque era necesario para su "misión".

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Necesitaba aclarar unas cosas contigo respecto al plan de esta noche.- respondió el peliblanco recuperando el aliento.

- Entonces… pasa.- le dijo ella abriéndole el paso.- Siéntete como en tu casa.

- Gracias. Les traje yogurt natural, tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero…

- No, está bien. Lo que cuenta es la intención.

Mientras Suigetsu se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en un cajón, se escuchó la voz de la señora Haruno desde la cocina.

- Sakura, ¿Quién es?

- ¡Un amigo de la escuela que vino de visita!

Conociendo a los chicos "raros" con los que Sakura había estado frecuentando los últimos días, el resto de la familia se asomó para ver como era el compañero de su hija mayor y el señor Haruno casi se muere cuando le echo un simple vistazo al peliblanco y su poco común aspecto.

- ¡¿Ese es tu amigo?!.- inquirió el padre de Sakura muy impactado.

- Papá no seas grosero por favor.

- ¿Qué tal?.- saludó Suigetsu sonriendo, pero al notar el asombro de la familia Haruno, hizo una pequeña broma para alivianarlos.- Tranquilos, no muerdo.

- Hola…- musitó Yuuichi venciendo su temor.

En un gesto de agradecimiento por el enorme bote de yogurt, Sakura y su madre invitaron a Suigetsu a que desayunara con ellos como si lo conocieran de años, aun cuando el señor Haruno y Yuuichi no estaban muy convencidos de compartir la mesa con un desconocido, y mucho menos si ese chico llevaba los dientes aserrados como los de un tiburón. Pero también sabían que la pelirrosa jamás traería alguien peligroso a la casa y evitaron protestar.

_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_

En el hogar de los Uchiha solo se encontraban los dos hijos de la familia puesto que Fugaku estaba en el trabajo y Mikoto había salido de compras. Hasta ahora Itachi solo se había concentrado en meditar un rato para dejar salir todo el estrés acumulado en la semana, pero no podía olvidar todos sus asuntos pendientes sin "monitorear" la vida amorosa de Sasuke ya que él era la persona que más estimaba.

- Adelante.- dijo Sasuke cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta. No tenia ganas de abrir porque se encontraba muy a gusto leyendo recostado en su cama.

- Con permiso. ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- preguntó el mayor.

Sasuke no respondió a la pregunta de Itachi y en vez de eso solamente señalo el titulo del libro que tenia en sus manos y al chico de coleta no le pareció extraño ver que su hermanito estuviese leyendo "Como Manejar la Ira en 12 Pasos", de hecho, hasta le daba un poquito de risa, pero disimuló por respeto a Sasuke.

- Interesante.- comentó Itachi haciéndose el tonto.

_¿Ahora que quiere? Itachi siempre viene en los momentos menos oportunos para mí._

- ¿Vas a decirme algo?.- cuestionó Sasuke mirando a su hermano con desdén.- No creo que hayas venido solo a verme leer.

- Seré directo, Sasuke, ¿Qué piensas de Sakura ahora que ella ya no te habla?

_Aaargh, gracias por echarle sal a la herida, Itachi._

Sasuke dejo un rato su libro y lo cerro de golpe. Su paciencia no era muy grande y ahora Itachi estaba a punto de recibir su ansiada respuesta al estilo Uchiha.

- Si de verdad me interesara Sakura, no seria novio de Karin.- respondió con enojo reprimido.- Ella decidió dejarme y no iré a suplicarle que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.

- De verdad que eres idiota.- dijo Itachi levantando una ceja.- Te sugiero que hables con ella lo más pronto posible y le cuentes tus sentimientos porque si los guardas, te rompe el corazón de seguro.

- …- Sasuke no entendió las palabras de Itachi porque solo le atribuía un motivo al comportamiento de su hermano mayor.- ¿Estas borracho?

- Aaargh.

Fastidiado por el hecho de que Sasuke no le estuviera prestando atención a nadie mas que a si mismo, Itachi le picó la frente a Sasuke y dejó la habitación. El menor de los Uchihas se enfadó aun mas por ese gesto y prosiguió a leer el libro, no por gusto sino porque realmente necesitaba hacerlo.

_Maldito, Itachi… siempre es lo mismo con él._

_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_

Luego de haber comido como no lo había hecho en años, Suigetsu fue casi arrastrado por Sakura hasta la habitación de ella, ya que se suponía que iban a revisar cada etapa de su plan para hacer que Sasuke y Karin terminaran su relación actual. El peliblanco pareció olvidarse por un momento de su "operación secreta" tan pronto vio al gato de la familia durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama de la ojiverde, al cual sujeto de las dos patas delanteras y comenzó a zarandear. A Suigetsu le divertía ver como el felino movía sus patitas de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando claqué.

- A ver, baila lindo gatito…

- Suigetsu, deja en paz al gato y dime que planeas hacer para hoy en la noche.- lo interrumpió Sakura mientras acomodaba unas revistas.

- No es mucha ciencia pero creo que te convencerá.- comentó Suigetsu soltando al gato y poniéndose de pie.- Básicamente iremos a la disco juntos, tomaremos un par de tragos y bailaremos algunas piezas.- explicó contando con los dedos.

- No hay problema mientras las bebidas no tengan alcohol.

- Espera que aquí viene la parte difícil e interesante del asunto…- sonrió pícaramente.- Si eso no es suficiente para provocar a Sasuke, tendré que tocarte.

- ¿A que te refieres con tocarme?.- preguntó ella comenzando a sospechar de las intenciones del peliblanco.

- Bueno…

- …- cuando Sakura vio que Suigetsu desviaba la mirada, comprendió todo.- ¡¡Eso si que no!! ¡No voy a dejar que un pervertido me manosee en un lugar público!

- ¿Crees que lo disfruto?

- ¡De inmediato puedo ver en tu cara que eres un perverso!

- No grites, recuerda que tus padres están abajo.

- Es que no puedo ni quiero que me toques indecentemente enfrente de Sasuke.- masculló la pelirrosa sonrojándose fuertemente.- Lo siento, piensa otra cosa.

- No se me ocurre nada más efectivo que unos toqueteos sugerentes para encelar a un tipo como Sasuke y una chica como Karin.

- …- Sakura lo miraba bastante furiosa y el color rojizo de sus mejillas no había disminuido en lo absoluto.

- ¿Y?

En ese momento Sakura se encontraba bien atorada y no sabia si todo había sido planeado por Suigetsu desde el principio, pero también reconoció que Sasuke era un chico receloso y algo posesivo, por lo que tal vez la treta del peliblanco podía dar resultados.

- ¡Bien! Dejare que me manosees pero solo por unos segundos y si de verdad es necesario.- aclaró mirándolo con el cejo fruncido.- Si descubro que te quieres propasar, ¡te escaquearé y luego te mataré!.- le advirtió.

- Trato hecho. ¿Y que vas a usar?

- Ah, no lo se, aun no lo decido.

Suigetsu se levantó del suelo y sin siquiera pedir permiso, comenzó a hurgar en el closet de la chica en busca de mini-faldas, tops o blusas escotadas pero se llevo una gran decepción cuando vio que ella solamente contaba con una considerable cantidad de vestidos, blusas de manga larga, camisetas, jeans, pero ninguna de esas prendas entraba en la categoría de "sensualmente hechizantes" según el peliblanco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Este es todo tu guardarropa?.- preguntó mientras veía los vestidos cortos.- Caray, ya suponía que eras una ñoña pero esto es ridículo.

- Oye, no te dejé pasar para que criticaras mis prendas de vestir. Mi madre insiste en que use ropa femenina y cada mes está comprándome vestidos nuevos.

- Um… eso no servirá para verte sexy…- dijo Suigetsu buscando todavía mas al fondo.- Ah, creo que esto se puede rescatar.

Él sacó unos pantalones de mezclilla semi-nuevos color azul marino, una blusa negra de manga larga y unas medias negras, luego tomó un par de tijeras que encontró en la mesa de estudio de la pelirrrosa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

- No, mejor pregúntate que vas a hacer tú.- le dijo Suigetsu dándole la ropa y las tijeras a Sakura.- ¿Acaso me ves cara de costurero? Recorta esa blusa hasta que tenga un par de pulgadas debajo del pecho y convierte esos pantalones en un short corto.

- ¿Y que hago con las medias?

- Usa tu imaginación. Yo me largo.

Así como llegó a la residencia Haruno, Suigetsu se fue y Sakura casi se muere de un coraje por haber sido criticada en su forma de vestir, y además, que le hubieran enrollado un trabajo de modista que ella no tenía ganas de llevar a cabo. Entonces se dejo caer en la cama y cuando recordó que a Sasuke le llamaba mucho la atención la ropa escotada, se dio a la tarea de hacer lo que el peliblanco le había ordenado. No era una experta en costura, pero iba a dar lo mejor de si.

_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_

La hora del baño era uno de los ratos favoritos de Sasuke y mucho más cuando el agua contenía sales aromatizadas a lavanda, lo que propiciaba un momento sumamente relajante. Pero ese baño en específico no solo era confortante, sino también muy excitante porque de la nada su mente se llenaba de imágenes poco "decentes", por así decirlo.

_- Sasuke_…- se repetía la voz de Sakura en su cabeza.- _Sasuke… ¿Qué me haces?_

- Ugh.

_Carajo, ¿Por qué tengo que imaginarme algo así justo ahora? No es propio de mí pensar esa clase de cosas, y mucho menos si se trata de Sakura. Pero se supone que si estoy enamorado de ella, es normal que tenga un par de fantasías con ella… No, no puedo permitirme tener estos pensamientos malsanos…_

Para evitar que el agua se ensuciara por algún indeseable sangrado de nariz, Sasuke se pellizcó la nariz y se apresuró a salir de la tina. Pensaba que esa reacción se debía al calor del baño porque no quería admitir que la causa se debía a sus "pensamientos impuros" normales de su edad. Mientras se secaba el cabello, vio que había olvidado guardar su libro de control de la ira y rápidamente lo depositó en su cajón para continuar arreglándose. Esa noche había acordado verse con Karin en una discoteca muy popular por sus efectos especiales que daban un ambiente intergaláctico. Eso no le interesaba porque la verdad le era muy difícil darse a la idea de que Sakura no lo quería cerca, y el solo pensar que alguien mas podría "adueñarse" de ella, provocaba que su sangre hirviera.

_Debo estar preparado para cuando llegue el día en que vea a Sakura acompañada de un hombre que no sea yo. No puedo darme a la idea, pero es necesario que lo haga._

Su mente se perturbó aún más cuando escuchó las vibraciones de su celular porque a él no le gustaban los ridículos tonos musicales que estaban de moda y prefería que éste emitiera pulsaciones, que por lo demás, le proporcionaban una sensación que lo excitaba mucho, especialmente cuando llevaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Ahora que querrá Karin?

Al revisar su móvil, Sasuke notó que no se trataba de Karin, sino que era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido y dedujo que se trataba de alguna molesta admiradora que se había apropiado de su teléfono, pero nuevamente estaba equivocado.

_**ERES DESPRECIABLE. SAKURA SE MERECE A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE TÚ.**_

- ¿Pero qué…?

Sasuke no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar ante ese mensaje hostil porque nuevamente estaba sonando el celular, aunque esta vez se trataba de una llamada.

- ¿Si?

- Eres Sasuke, ¿cierto?.- preguntó una voz masculina.- Aah, espero que no te moleste que salga con Sakura. ¿Sabes? Tiene un buen cuerpo y una piel muy suave, así que podría pasar un buen rato con ella… en privado…

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!.- cuestionó Sasuke perdiendo los estribos.

- Lo veras esta misma noche… galancete.

Golpe bajo al orgullo Uchiha. Todos los hombres nacidos en esa familia tenían popularidad con las mujeres por cualquier razón, desde talento hasta inteligencia o belleza física. Pero esto de ser llamado un "coquetón" no se comparaba a los otros insultos que les habían dicho a los varones Uchiha. Sasuke, siendo tan orgulloso, no podía evitar enfurecerse de no saber la identidad del zoquete que lo había llamado para insultarlo y anunciarle los planes que tenia para la única chica que había amado en serio.

_Un sujeto que hace llamadas anónimas es un cobarde que solo dice mentiras retorcidas para divertirse a costa de otras personas. Pero esta voz me parece familiar… ¿y si de verdad esta saliendo con Sakura solo para utilizarla? No, eso no podría ocurrir porque ella no… no es de "esas"… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Seguramente la están convenciendo por medio de engaños. Tengo que estar alerta._

- ¡Sasuke!.- se escuchó la voz de Mikoto desde el corredor.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya llegó Karin.

- Voy en un momento.

Ya no podía seguir pensando en Sakura, al menos no por el momento. Ahora debía concentrarse en Karin y ser tolerante, pero esa noche tendría muy en mente un solo propósito: el de proteger a la ojiverde.

- Eres lo más preciado que tengo y me comprometo a protegerte de todo mal, especialmente de los pervertidos.- se juró a si mismo abandonando la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los Haruno, los padres de Sakura junto con Yuuichi observaban la televisión en completa armonía cuando de repente escucharon pasos provenientes de los escalones y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a Sakura vestida con unos ajustados shorts de mezclilla, un top negro de manga larga que dejaba su vientre al descubierto y estaba raído en la parte inferior además de unas medias negras con mini-botas en tono dorado oscuro. Su maquillaje de revista también le quedaba espectacular, haciéndola verse muy diferente.

- ¿Nee-chan?.- Yuuichi era el que estaba más sorprendido.

- Si, soy yo.- respondió ella con pena.- Se que me veo muy extraña el día de hoy, pero tengo una muy buena justificación para esto.

- No, pienso que te ves genial.- comentó el jovencito contemplándola mas de cerca.

- ¿Es la nueva moda?.- preguntó la señora Haruno interesada en la blusa de su hija.

- Los shorts que llevas me parece que están muy cortos, pero si quieres ir así a la discoteca entonces puedo pasártelo solo esta noche.

- Si, papá.

- ¿Deidara-san vendrá por ti?.- inquirió su progenitora sonriendo.

- No. Iré a bailar con Suigetsu.

El señor Haruno se puso de pie y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la cara de Suigetsu y le aterraba pensar lo que le podría hacer a su "niña" con sus peculiares dientes.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Con ese demonio?!

- ¡Papá! Él no es un demonio, creo que exageras un poco.

- De cualquier modo lleva esto contigo.- le ordenó extendiéndole un pequeño tubo rojo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Repelente de pervertidos.

- ¡No voy a llevar esa cosa conmigo!.- exclamó Sakura indignada por la desconfianza de su padre.- Si algún tipo me acosa, le daré un par de golpes y ya.

- Llévalo o no saldrás de aquí.- sentenció el señor Haruno con mucha severidad, indicativo de que no aceptaría ninguna otra condición para permitir que su hija mayor saliera a divertirse.

- Bueno, bueno, me lo llevare pero no lo necesitare.

Sakura sabia que ella había heredado la testarudez de su padre, ya que cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza, no existía poder humano que les hiciera desistir y a ella no le convenía contrariarlo precisamente ahora que tenía planes para recuperar a Sasuke. Pero no dejaba de pensar que el aerosol de pimienta era una exageración y rió divertida de tan sólo imaginarse usándolo contra Suigetsu.

**Media hora más tarde…**

La música del antro era tan fuerte en aquel momento que hacia retumbar los cristales de sus ventanas, pero a Sasuke le parecía extraño que con tanto ruido aun pudiera escuchar a Karin contándole chismes sobre sus amigas que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. El moreno no tenia nada que ver con las compañías de su novia porque eran muy parecidas a ella y sólo la pelirroja le bastaba para volverlo loco de aburrimiento, por eso fingía prestar atención a las palabras de Karin cuando en realidad su mente estaba perdida por ahí, probablemente en medio de las proyecciones estelares que había en el techo del lugar.

- Hubieras visto la cara que puso Mai cuando vio a su novio usando sus bragas. ¡Fue tan gracioso!

- Ah…

_Estoy harto de tener que escuchar a Karin hablar de otra cosa que no sean chismes o cosméticos. Ni siquiera Naruto ofrece un platica tan aburrida, además, Sakura y Hinata pueden profundizar un poco más en distintos temas mucho mas interesantes que éste… tal vez si le presto menos atención ella se fastidiará y me dejará en paz._

El Uchiha cerró los ojos para pensar en algo mas que le ayudara a relajarse y no vio que Suigetsu y Sakura llegaban al lugar, aunque el peliblanco no dejaba de mirar fijamente el atuendo de su pareja.

- ¿Qué?

- Hiciste un buen trabajo con tu vestuario, aunque parece que cortaste la blusa con una podadora de césped.- comentó con una risita.

- No soy experta en costura, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?.- se defendió Sakura frunciendo el cejo.- Además no está tan mal.

- Halcón y Cotorra a la vista.

- ¿Cómo?

Suigetsu señaló disimuladamente hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Karin. A la pelirrosa le dolía verlos abrazados pero desvió la mirada y su cómplice notó que ella estaba incómoda, así que decidió poner en marcha su plan.

- ¿Bailamos?.- preguntó Suigetsu tomando su mano.

- Bueno… aunque te advierto que tal vez no lo haga bien por culpa de estos zapatos tan altos.- accedió ella comenzando a sonrojarse.- Procura mantenerte a una distancia segura.

Mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile para bailar una rola muy popular del tipo R&B, Sasuke bebía un vaso de Canadian Tea que mezclaba perfectamente jugo de arándano con té rojo y que era realmente vigorizante. Pero a través del cristal, una pareja llamó su atención y eso le hizo sentirse muy molesto… realmente molesto.

- Karin.

- ¿Si?

- Vamos a bailar.

- Pero tú dijiste que no te gustaba bailar.

- Cambié de opinión. Vamos.

_¿Qué hace Sakura con el imbécil de Suigetsu? Aah, seguramente él fue el graciosito que me llamó hace rato. Tengo que vigilarlos, conociendo a ese tipo, podría hacerle cosas indecentes a Sakura y aprovecharse de ella._

Ambas parejas bailaron bastante cerca del otro, pero Sasuke y Karin se tuvieron que apartar un poco porque Sakura tenía tan poco sentido del ritmo que a veces se le escapaba un manotazo o alguna patada que mantenía alertas a los otros danzantes. Suigetsu fingía que no le molestaba el hecho de que otro chico tocara de esa manera a _su_ mujer y también admitía que el atuendo de la ojiverde era algo muy novedoso y lo ponía realmente caliente.

- ¿Qué estas mirando, Sasuke?.- Karin pudo darse cuenta de que su novio estaba mirando hacia otro lado y al buscar por los alrededores dio con Suigetsu y Sakura.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?!

- Funcionó. Esos dos ya nos vieron.- dijo Suigetsu observando divertido a Karin.

- Justo como temía.- musitó Sakura con angustia.

- Oye, se supone que teníamos que llamar su atención. Ahora vamos con lo siguiente…- Sakura se descuidó y pisó a Suigetsu por quinta vez, lo cual le hizo enfadar.- ¡Demonios! ¡Deja de pisarme!

- ¡Eso intento!

Sasuke sonrió porque interpretó ese percance como una señal de que ellos no se llevaban bien. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Sakura no sabía bailar y podía imaginarse como debían estar los pies del peliblanco.

_Todo parece estar en orden… no hay motivos para reaccionar como un…_

- ¡!.- Sasuke se quedó de a seis cuando vio la mano de Suigetsu recorrer la espalda de Sakura, quien se estremeció.

- Sui-chan, no… así no…- susurró ella sonrojándose.

- Shh, haz como si te gustara. Imagina que soy Sasuke,

Bingo.

Esa era la clave para que la pelirrosa se relajara y lanzara un gemido de excitación al sentir que rozaban su piel. Pero el verdadero Sasuke estaba que iba a estallar de coraje.

- Ah, maldito Suigetsu. Lo pierdo de vista un rato y ya anda revolcándose con otra.- se quejó Karin viendo a la otra pareja.- ¿Qué tiene la tonta de Sakura que yo no pueda tener…? ¿Sasuke?

- Grr…

- ¡Oye! ¡Deja de mirarlos!.- le reclamó bastante enojada.- Ni que fueran tan especiales.

- Para mi ella es especial.- la contradijo Sasuke, haciéndola rabiar aún más.

- Esta resultando.- conjeturó Suigetsu sonriendo con picardía.- Tu precioso Sasuke esta siendo dominado por los celos… y la loca de Karin se hace la mártir.

- Sasuke…

_No puedo montar una escena de celos aquí… no estoy en mi derecho…_

- Esta a punto de ceder…- murmuró Suigetsu descendiendo su mano.

Sakura se paralizó del susto cuando sintió que el peliblanco estaba apretándole el trasero y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder la calma y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, aunque era una lástima que Sasuke no opinaba lo mismo y había decidido mandar al caño su lectura sobre el control de la ira. Ahora si, las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga.

- ¡¡Oye tú!!

- ¡Aquí vamos! Actúa natural.- ordenó Suigetsu cuando vio a Sasuke caminar hacia ellos.

- Si.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?.- preguntó el peliblanco haciéndose el inocente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le estas haciendo a ella?!.- interrogó el Uchiha completamente encolerizado.

- Solo me divertía. No tiene nada de malo, ya que ella me quiere solo a mí.- se excusó Suigetsu acercando más a Sakura hacia él.

- Sasuke, no hagas un escándalo aquí.- le pidió ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si veo como este tarado te manosea?.- se podía percibir cierto dejo de dolor en la voz de Sasuke.

- ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Tú eres novio de Karin! Yo también merezco rehacer mi vida con alguien, ¿no crees?.- la gente comenzaba a mirarlos.

- Y vaya que la ayudare a olvidarse de ti.- dijo Suigetsu acechando el cuello de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Basta ya!

Sasuke le metió un puñetazo en la cara al acompañante de Sakura que lo derribó y retuvo fuertemente de la muñeca a la chica, olvidándose del hecho de que él estaba en medio de una cita con Karin.

- ¡Hey!

- Vámonos.

A Sakura le dolía el agarre del moreno y comenzó a forcejear mientras él la llevaba directo a la entrada pero al ver que éste no le hacia caso, desistió de sus intentos de zafarse porque deseaba escuchar lo que él tenia que decir al respecto. No esperaba ninguna clase de choro amoroso porque ya conocía que el carácter de Sasuke era más fuerte que el de ella misma. A decir verdad, estaba temerosa de darle la cara a Sasuke porque bien decía una frase "El que juega con fuego siempre resulta quemado".

Los dos llegaron a un callejón sin salida por detrás de la discoteca y Sasuke golpeó la pared con furia antes de darse la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?.- preguntó Sasuke con indignación, su voz se escuchaba ahogada porque sin duda le calaba ser ignorado.

- ¿Hacerte que? Yo solo estaba tratando de buscar a mi verdadero amor.

- No tienes que seguir buscando.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir rodaron por las mejillas de Sakura, pero ella se las secó con una mano.

- Tengo qué: La persona más valiosa para mí ya le pertenece a otra. Creo que tendré que aprender a amar a Suigetsu, y…- Sakura no pudo decir nada más porque Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la sujetó de los hombros.

- ¡Tú me amas a mí! ¡No podrás amar a otro! ¡Y yo tampoco podría amar a alguien que no seas tú!

- Sasuke…- la ojiverde estaba profundamente conmovida y la fría mirada del Uchiha se suavizó, reflejando una alma lastimada y lentamente la estrechó contra su pecho.

- Aunque no lo pareciera, yo he estado profundamente enamorado de ti desde el instante en que te conocí, pero no me atreví a reconocer lo que sentía hasta ahora. Se que no soy muy expresivo, ni siquiera sé hacerte reír, pero yo te amo y estoy seguro de que tú sientes lo mismo.

- No puedo amarte, Sasuke… no debo…

- Solo mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

Ella no podía hacer lo que Sasuke le pedía porque el solo hecho de mirarlo a los ojos le provocaba un nerviosismo terrible, especialmente ahora que sus sentimientos estaban a prueba. No tenía el valor suficiente para volver a despreciar a Sasuke…

No lo tenía…

- … Yo… también te amo, Sasuke…

Poco a poco, Sasuke inclinó su rostro hacia el de Sakura y sus bocas encajaron como si fuesen las piezas de un rompecabezas. Cuando sus labios hicieron presión, ella se aferró a la espalda del moreno y ambos se perdieron en una sensación muy agradable que despertaba el fuego en sus corazones. El beso tenia un sabor ligeramente afrutado, y olvidaron las razones por las que se habían distanciado. Esa etapa dolorosa solo quedaría atrás como una pesadilla pasajera.

- No me vuelvas a decir que no me amas.- le pidió Sasuke sin dejar de abrazarla.

- No lo haré.- le prometió Sakura sonriendo.

_A partir de ahora… comenzaré a defender lo que mas aprecio en la vida, aún si mi familia no está de acuerdo en ello. Llegó la hora de demostrar que soy un Uchiha y no me doy por vencido._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**F I N**_

**De la primera temporada...**

**Ja ja ja... de seguro algunos de ustedes se asustaron al ver eso. Me imagino que han de haber pensado "¿Que? ¿Aqui termina todo? ¿Y que paso con Sasuke y Sakura?" pero no, es sólo que imité esta broma de la autora de "Rosa de Dos Aromas" (un precioso fic ItaSaku). Estoy pensando introducir un bonus chapter concentrado solamente en Karin y Suigetsu para así resolver algunos huequitos que tal vez estarán plasmados en la segunda temporada. Tal vez no sea demasiado largo, pero adoro esta pareja porque siempre se presta a situaciones graciosas. Después de eso, creo que comenzaré a publicar otros dilemas que enfrentarán nuestra pareja estrella SasuSaku ^_^**

**Aaaah, ahora si me dare un pequeño descansito antes de continuar, despues de todo, estoy en mi derecho de darme breaks de vez en cuando porque nadie me paga por hacer esto (una broma muy cruda, pero a fin de cuentas, es la pura realidad). Espero sepan comprender que atravieso por una de esas crisis que nos dan a todos los escritores. Si no vuelvo en un mes con la continuación, pueden lincharme o quemarme viva con leña verde, como ustedes prefieran. Este capitulo va dedicado a HinataH que hoy cumple 16 añitos, ¡¡kitsune-chan te quiero mucho!!**

**¡Se cuidan mucho y recuerden que Naruto rulea! ¡Oh yeah!**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	9. BONUS: Puedo ser Fuerte si te Gusto

**Aaaah Jodeeer... cada vez me dilato más en traerles la continuación. Soy una desordenada de lo peor ¿no creen? Definitivamente no tengo remedio (se da golpecitos en la cabeza). Pero bueno, mis preocupaciones ahorita son preparar una buena comida porque este sábado 11 es mi cumpleaños y vendrán todos mis hermanos y sobrinos. También es probable que salga de viaje a Estados Unidos a finales de este mes y quisiera dejar el próximo capítulo listo antes de irme. Hagan changuitos para que así sea.**

**Como les dije la vez pasada, este capítulo difiere del resto porque rompe la narrativa que hasta ahora llevaba y se concentra en Suigetsu y Karin. La cosa es prepararlos para lo que vendrá luego.**

**¡¡Vamonos al fic!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PUEDO SER FUERTE SI TE GUSTO**

**KARIN & SUIGETSU BONUS CHAPTER**

- ¡¡Hey tú!!

La diversión de aquella noche se había terminado para Karin en el momento en que los celos de Sasuke le habían instado a olvidarse de ella e ir a solucionar las cosas con Sakura. La pelirroja estaba ardida porque eso era significativo de que su noviazgo con el joven Uchiha era historia antigua y cuando vio a la pareja retirarse, se quedó muda de la impresión. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca iban cargadas de toda la furia que la embargaba en ese momento.

- ¿Me acaba de dejar…? ¡¿Por esa?!

- Si, y desafortunadamente no puedes meter tu cuchara en el asunto.- confirmó Suigetsu rodeándole el cuello con un brazo.- Vamos, te invito unos tragos, zorrita.- añadió sonriendo.

- ¡Piérdete! ¡Iré yo sola!.- objetó ella soltándose bruscamente y empujándolo.

En vez de enfadarse por eso, Suigetsu sólo exhalo un gran suspiro y acompañó a la pelirroja hasta la barra donde ella ordenó un daiquirí de fresa que apuró con rapidez para luego pedir otro. El peliblanco no gustaba mucho del alcohol porque le resecaba la lengua y la garganta, por lo que se conformó con un refresco de kiwi y simplemente se puso a contemplar cómo su amiga se desmoronaba emocionalmente y trataba de naufragar con sorbos y sorbos del rosado cóctel. Mientras que él recordaba la época en que iba en tercero de primaria y conoció a Karin…

_**///Haciendo Flashback…///**_

El timbre del recreo resonó en los pequeños salones de la primaria Konoha indicando a los pequeños pupilos que había llegado la hora de tomar el almuerzo y jugar libremente en el patio designado a dicho fin. Suigetsu Hōzuki, de tan sólo ocho años en ese entonces, se encontraba apoyado contra una pared bebiendo uno de los nuevos jugos frutales producidos por su empresa familiar. Ya era costumbre que él probara los productos cuantas veces quisiera debido a su deseo contante de consumir líquidos y entre sus bebidas favoritas estaban los zumos de frutas, especialmente el de fresa y limón. Estando solo, Suigetsu no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que observar a sus compañeros jugar entre ellos, pero su vista se enfocó en un grupo de niños y niñas que se habían reunido alrededor de una pequeña que tenía cabello rojo.

- Que feo cabello tienes, ¿acaso te cayó un bote de pintura roja encima?.- le preguntó un niño sujetando un mechón de pelo de la pequeña.

- No.- musitó ella con la cabeza baja.

- ¿O será que eres un vampiro?

- ¡Si! ¡Karin es un monstruo! ¡Karin es un monstruo!

Los chiquillos continuaron mofándose de la niña hasta que casi la hicieron llorar y se fueron a buscar otras cosas para divertirse, dejándola sola y desanimada por no tener ningún amigo. Curioso, Suigetsu se acercó a ella y ésta lo miró con el cejo fruncido a través de sus lentes ovalados. El peliblanco se asombró de comprobar que la niña tenia ojos color carmesí, igual que su cabello pero no se rió de ella en lo absoluto.

- Hola.

- ¿Tú también vienes a burlarte de mí?.- le preguntó ella enfadada.

- No.- Suigetsu era todavía un niño, pero sabia que la chiquilla estaba dolida.- ¿Porqué tu fleco es tan largo?

- Porque mis ojos son extraños y mi cabello es tan rojo…

- Ser diferente a los demás no siempre es malo. Tú eres tú. Tu cabello rojo es muy llamativo, como las hojas del maple en el otoño… me gusta mucho. Realmente te queda ese color.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de un rubor rosado y sonrió llena de pena porque era la primera vez que escuchaba un cumplido relativo a su cabello que no proviniera de sus padres. Suigetsu también le sonreía y le ofreció su jugo, el cual ella aceptó con gusto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Karin. ¿Y tú?

- Suigetsu, pero puedes decirme Sui-chan.- se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído.- ¿Sabes? No eres la única diferente aquí, sólo hay que mirar mi pelo que es igual al de un viejo.

- Eres raro, pero me agradas.

_**///Fin del Flashback///**_

El ensimismamiento de Suigetsu terminó tan pronto escuchó a Karin golpear la barra llena de frustración y con la mejillas sonrojadas por la borrachera que se estaba ganando por tantos daiquirís. El peliblanco miró su reloj y vio que ya eran más de las diez de la noche, por lo que pagó las bebidas y cargó con la pelirroja hasta un taxi. Le fastidiaba lidiar con ella cuando se emborrachaba, pero lo hacia meramente por la amistad que tenían de años, aunque, si fuera por él, calificaría su relación como de "amigos con derechos".

- ¿A dónde los llevo?.- preguntó el conductor del vehículo.

- A tu casa…- susurró Karin semi-inconsciente y abrazándose al chico.- No quiero ir a la mía, Sui-chan…

- ¿Por qué? Tu madre se preocupará si no llegas antes de la una.

- Ella y papá están… visitando a mi abuela…

- ¿Señor?

- Ajem, llévenos a…

Tras darle la dirección de la residencia Hozuki, Suigetsu se concentró solamente en calmar los nervios de Karin porque estaba seguro de que ella no le había pedido que la llevase con él por simple impulso, sino porque se encontraba especialmente frágil y la sola presencia del peliblanco le reconfortaba. Era verdad que su noviazgo con Sasuke era un capricho, pero igual le dolía ser rechazada porque le recordaba la época en que los demás la rehuían por su aspecto, y precisamente era Suigetsu quien le brindaba seguridad por ser haber sido el primero en aceptarla y enseñarle a amarse a sí misma. Tan pronto el taxi los dejó en la casa, el peliblanco se echó a Karin en el hombro y tuvo ciertas dificultades para hacerla entrar porque ella decía que Sasuke era un idiota y trastabillaba a cada rato con los pequeños escalones de la entrada. Para la hora que era, a Suigetsu no le extrañó que ninguno de los sirvientes les diera la bienvenida, pero inesperadamente recibió un golpe seco en la nuca que casi lo noqueó.

- ¡Alto ahí, vago sinvergüenza! ¡Si creíste que esta casa era la ideal para robar estás en un grave error!.- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada y bigote espeso que vestía con uniforme de mayordomo inglés.

- ¡Wataru, soy yo!.- exclamó Suigetsu incorporándose y dejando a Karin inconsciente en el suelo. El anciano se acomodó sus pequeños lentes y miró más de cerca al peliblanco.

- ¡Joven Suigetsu! ¡Discúlpeme, yo pensaba que se trataba de un ladrón! Con eso de que ha habido tantos robos por aquí…

- Si, si… Joder, creo que ya estás volviéndote senil… Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones y dejarle la seguridad a Seichiro.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta…- Wataru fijó su atención en Karin cuando Suigetsu la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos.- Joven, ¿Esa es la señorita Karin?

- Así es. La llevaré a la habitación de los huéspedes, pero ninguna palabra de esto a mis padres o a mi hermano, ¿entendido?

- Como usted diga, señorito.

- Y dale con eso de "señorito"…

- Lo siento.

A pesar de que era muy adinerado, a Suigetsu no le gustaba que le hablaran con títulos como "señorito", porque le parecía un apelativo muy anticuado y ridículo. Y lo que mas le chocaba era el hecho de que Karin usaba eso en su contra para reírse de él cada vez que se le antojaba. Pero igual él continuaba queriéndola porque sus constantes peleas eran lo que mantenían interesante su relación, pero claro, no todo eran discusiones porque a veces se ponían un poco melosos y a veces iban al punto de besarse o de plano ansiar por conseguir algo de privacidad.

Al estar sus manos ocupadas, Suigetsu abrió la puerta de una patada y se sintió realmente raro porque le recordaba a una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel. Dejó caer a Karin sobre la cama y le quitó los tacones para luego dejarse caer él también sobre el lecho porque realmente se había cansado esa noche.

- Sui-chan…- susurró la pelirroja abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Hazme tuya… esta noche...

- Ni loco.

- Por favor…- imploró ella con la mirada vidriosa.

- No sabes ni lo que estás diciendo, zorrita.- le dijo Suigetsu con suavidad.- Ahora estás resentida y enojada, pero cuando superes esto podremos retozar cuantas veces quieras.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Ahora duérmete porque mañana necesitarás energía para matarme por haberte traído a mi casa.

No fue necesario pedírselo dos veces porque apenas él terminó de ordenarle que se durmiera, Karin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y adquirió una expresión llena de placer. Suigetsu también estaba muerto de cansancio aunque no le dieron ganas de irse a su propia habitación para dormir, sino que se hizo espacio junto a la pelirroja para descansar lo que restaba de la noche. Sabía perfectamente que ella lo molería a golpes tan pronto despertara por la mañana y lo pillara cerca, pero no le importó.

- Buenas noches… Karin…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Argh!! ¡Estoy aburrido!.- exclamó Suigetsu, entonces de 13 años.- Me gustaría un poco de entretención en este momento.

- ¿Crees que le gustaré a Taro-kun?.- preguntó una Karin emocionada mientras se acomodaba la falda y el cabello.

- Yo no sé, pero eres guapa y él tendría que estar loco para no acceder a una cita contigo.- respondió el peliblanco dándole ánimos.

- Bien, aquí vamos.

Con toda la pena del mundo, Karin se acercó a un chico alto de excelente físico y que estaba rodeado de varias chicas, aparentemente conversando con todas ellas. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, ellos se quedaron callados y sólo la miraron como si sobrara en el grupo.

- ¡Me… me gustas mucho, Taro-kun!.- gritó al mismo tiempo que su cara adquiría un color similar al de su pelo y ojos.

- No te hagas ilusiones, linda. Yo soy demasiada pieza para alguien como tú.- le dijo Taro con arrogancia.- ¿Porqué mejor no te vas a ponerle más relleno a tu brasier para que pesques otra cosa? Como tu raro amiguito que está viéndonos ahora mismo…

- …- Karin se sintió desolada y corrió directamente al baño de mujeres, pasando de largo junto a Suigetsu.

- ¡Karin! ¿A dónde vas?

La pelirroja no respondió y Suigetsu pensó en seguirla pero su aburrimiento le hizo hacer otra cosa. Fue directamente hacia donde estaba Taro y sonrió lleno de confianza.

- Con que haciendo llorar a una chica, ¿eh? Debes de estar orgulloso por ser muy popular entre las mujeres.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres, chico loco de los peces?

- Ah, sólo quería invitarte a comer… ¡¡un sándwich de puños!!.- bramó el peliblanco plantándole un derechazo que noqueó a Taro y le provocó un sangrado de nariz. Las chicas que antes lo adoraban, comenzaron a dar chillidos desesperados mientras que Suigetsu se retiraba tranquilamente.

En variadas ocasiones, Suigetsu se había metido en problemas con los profesores a causa de sus constantes peleas con algún compañero que le hacía rabiar por motivos sin sentido como "Me miró feo", "Se rió en mi cara" o "Tenía ganas de ejercitarme un poco". Eran tantos los reportes que se le habían acumulado en su historial que la verdad otro pleito no era la gran cosa, sobretodo porque tenía a sus padres para resolver el problema. Estaba consciente de que ellos lo toleraban ahora que era joven y era mejor aprovechar esa indulgencia para dar la cara por Karin, de la cual estaba haciéndose cada vez más y más cercano…

Conociendo lo frágil que ella se encontraba en ese momento, Suigetsu se metió al baño de mujeres provocando que las chicas en su interior le arrojaran cosas a la cabeza o le metieran un puñetazo. Al no conseguir que se fuera, las jovencitas salieron corriendo para acusarlo de pervertido con el director, aunque el peliblanco se limitó a tocar el segundo baño a la izquierda.

- ¿Qué carajo quieres, Suigetsu?.- preguntó Karin enfurecida al ver unos ojos familiares asomarse por debajo de la puerta.

- Solo quería hablar contigo.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Sosiégate de una vez, ¿quieres? Ese tipo no era para tanto, no sé porque te conmocionas de esa manera. Entiendo que te sientas mal por el rechazo, pero no debes creer lo que un mozalbete te haya dicho porque sabes que no es verdad.

Karin abrió la puerta del baño y aunque sus ojos ya estaban libres de lágrimas, todavía se percibía un dejo de tristeza en su cara. Suigetsu le sonrió con esa malicia que lo caracterizaba.

- Ya le di una lección a ese hijito de papi y estoy seguro de que nunca volverá a meterse contigo. Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma, Karin. Eres guapa, cautelosa, de intelecto agudo y además…

- ¿?

- ¡Tus pechos son enormes!.- le dijo Suigetsu acariciándole el busto lascivamente.

Por mero impulso, la pelirroja cerró el puño y lo enterró justo en la cara de Suigetsu, casi mandándolo a volar hasta el otro extremo del baño. Era la primera vez que actuaba así de agresiva y sorprendentemente le había gustado. El chico de ojos violeta sólo alcanzó a escuchar algo acerca de lo pervertido que era y después oyó las reprimendas del director que lo había castigado por meterse al baño de mujeres. Pero nadie pudo borrarle la satisfacción del rostro por haber convertido a Karin en una mujer más fuerte.

Entonces…

Karin dejó de soñar con eventos de su pasado y volvió al presente.

El presente parecía estarle jugando una mala broma al haberla hecho despertar en una cama que no era la suya junto a un chico de su misma edad por el cual no guardaba toda la simpatía del mundo. Le daban ganas de meterle una paliza a Suigetsu por atreverse a recostar cerca de ella, pero una terrible resaca le impidió moverse en un buen rato y no tenía ánimos de levantarse siquiera, pero el peliblanco insistió en que ella debía dejar la cama para tomar el desayuno "levanta-borrachos" hecho por la señora Oyuki (la cocinera de los Hozuki) que tan buenos resultados daba. O eso aseguraba Suigetsu después de ver cómo su hermano Mangetsu recuperaba las energías luego de una borrachera al comer dicho desayuno.

- ¿Cuántos daiquirís me tomé anoche?.- preguntó Karin con pesar.

- Seis. Pero aunque todos estaban bastante fuertes, tu cruda no podrá contra el "levanta-borrachos".

- Aquí tiene su desayuno, joven Suigetsu.- dijo Oyuki sirviéndole una gran copa de yogurt con frutas y luego le extendió un plato con un revuelto de colores variados a Karin.- Y un "levanta-borrachos" para la señorita Karin, pero mejor no pregunte qué es.

- De acuerdo.- Karin tomó con desgano el tenedor y tomó un bocado que al principio le supo rico pero que luego le provocó un terrible escozor en el esófago.- Gulp…

- Trágatelo cuanto antes.- sugirió Suigetsu divertido.- Una vez que empiezas no puedes darte el lujo de vomitarlo todo.

Veinte minutos fue lo que duró esa tortura alimenticia que irónicamente hizo sentir a Karin mejor que nunca después de tomar el último bocado. Al verla sonreír un poco, Suigetsu decidió tomar su oportunidad para conquistar a la pelirroja llevándola a los sitios que a ella le gustaban, como la zona de juegos en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Era verdad que Karin actuaba como una chava normal pero también disfrutaba jugando videojuegos de vez en cuando para descargar la ira acumulada y realmente dejaba molido a Suigetsu cuando competían juntos. Siendo una hija única, Karin no tenía hermanos que le robaran la atención de sus padres pero de todas formas era competitiva y no encontraba diferencia si enfrentaba a Suigetsu, a Kaoru o hasta a su abuela.

La primera ronda de juegos había sido una completa guerra porque consistía en tomar una pistola y dispararle al ejército de aliens del jugador contrario antes de que tú oponente acabara con tu propia tropa. La puntería era una de las cosas que se le daban bien a Karin pero no por eso bajaba la guardia ante Suigetsu porque él también era bueno cazando extraterrestres. Algunos de los otros chicos que estaban por ahí se quedaban asombrados de ver una batalla tan encarnizada como esa, pero los más listos podían notar que una creciente pasión nacía entre ellos. Luego de una hora en el mismo sitio, cambiaron por otro que era el clásico juego de los topos que les recordaba a la infancia que compartieron juntos, aunque tampoco se anduvieron considerándose el uno al otro e igualmente rivalizaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello… pero en el fondo les divertía estar juntos.

Dos horas después, ambos se tomaron un buen descanso en las áreas de comida porque tanto jugar les habían consumido todas sus energías.

- ¿Vas a querer algo de tomar? Yo invito.

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? Eso no es típico de ti.- preguntó ella abanicándose con la mano.

- Porque me da la gana, zorrita. ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Un jugo de fresa.

- ¡Jugo de fresa para la señorita!.- dijo Suigetsu con una voz cantarina.

- Déjate de bobadas y tráemelo.

Mientras Suigetsu iba por las bebidas, Karin suspiró por lo cansada que estaba pero se mantuvo alerta cuando escuchó una voz conocida…

- Aaaay Sasuke, no hacía falta que me compraras este conejo de peluche, aunque es muy lindo…

- Eres mi novia y como tal mereces esto y mucho más.

- Gracias, pero…

- No protestes y siéntate un poco para que descansemos.

Disimuladamente, Karin se dio la vuelta y vio cerca a Sasuke junto a Sakura disfrutando juntos de su primer día como novios. Entonces la ira volvió a hacer de las suyas con la pelirroja y tanta rabia hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Al observar cómo compartían un delicado beso, Karin juró que se iba a morir de una úlcera provocada por tanto estrés, y no hizo caso del llamado de Suigetsu que llevaba un par de bebidas en las manos.

- Hey, Karin. Toma tu jugo de fresa. Se lo peleé a una rubia con pecas pero nada de eso importa.

- Esos dos…

- ¿No vas a beber?

- ¡¡Los odio!! ¡¡Odio a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno!! ¡¡Voy a hacer que se separen y que se arrepientan de haberse burlado de mí!!

Suigetsu se quedó atónito ante lo que había escuchado, pero inmediatamente después le dio una cachetada a Karin.

- ¡Déjalo ya!.- le gritó el peliblanco bastante molesto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué me pegas?

- ¡No puedo creer que aún sigas pensando en la infelicidad de otros! ¡Yo te amo y no me gusta que mires a otros hombres! ¡Deberías pensar en ser feliz conmigo!.- las mejillas de Suigetsu estaban ligeramente rojas.

- Sui-chan…

- ¡¿Entiendes?!

- Si…- Karin quería llorar pero Suigetsu le sonrió y la abrazó.

- Yo... definitivamente te haré feliz.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Las flores de cerezo que caían de sus árboles formaban una danza que avanzaba en espiral directamente hacia el ardiente sol del atardecer… los estudiantes que recién acababan sus vidas de secundaria para dar comienzo a una nueva etapa en la preparatoria mostraban diferentes expresiones. Unos lloraban por tener que ir a distintas escuelas que sus amigos, otros estaban felices por madurar un poco más pero Karin y Suigetsu simplemente se habían quedado callados. Juntos decidieron ir a una colina para mirar el sol ocultarse entre las montañas.

- Karin. ¿ya has decidido que vamos a hacer cuando entremos a la preparatoria?

- Vamos suena a multitud.- contestó Karin con cierta hostilidad. Obviamente no estaba de buen humor.

- Recuerda que estaremos en la misma escuela, y no podrás deshacerte de mí aunque quisieras.

- No puede ser que no tenga novio. Haré el ridículo en la fiesta del señor Uchiha si no llevo a una pareja.

Suigetsu se rascó la sien por unos segundos y luego dio a conocer su opinión.

- ¿Por qué no vamos juntos y me presentas como tu prometido?

- Ya veo, una actuación, ¿eh?

- No necesariamente. Nos conocemos bastante bien y fácilmente podríamos ser novios.

- Que idiota eres, Suigetsu. No necesito que hagas esas cosas por lástima.

- No es lástima. Te hice esa sugerencia porque en verdad me parece bien que saliéramos juntos en plan de amantes.

Karin sonrió por un instante y continuó mirando el cielo, cuyos colores se fundían con el rojo, el naranja y el violeta.

- Me parece bien. Pero no te emociones porque si encuentro un chico lindo en la fiesta, no saldré contigo para nada.- dijo Karin tomando el camino hacia el auto que la llevaría a su casa.

- ¡Yo se bien que te gusto, zorrita!.- vociferó Suigetsu bastante divertido yendo tras ella.

- ¡¿Por qué te ha dado esa maña de llamarme "zorrita"?!

- Por cariño, "zorrita".

- Joder, que molesto eres…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que son parte de los fieles lectores que han perdonado una vez más a esta escritora tan revoltosa TToTT ¡¡hacen que quiera llorar de la felicidad!!**

**Esto fue el especial de Karin y Suigetsu. Y a continuación un poco de lo que vendrá en el siguiente episodio...**

*** Se descubre la verdad sobre el noviazgo de Sasuke y Sakura... ¡¡y alguien acabará en el hospital!!**

**Sin más, me retiro y sus reviews serán el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ustedes me podrán brindar. Se cuidan y aguas con los daiquirís de fresa, que aunque son ricos, te provocan una resaca...**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	10. Amarte Tiene sus Consecuencias

_**¡Ja! Ustedes pensaron que ahora sí me había muerto, ¿verdad? ¡Pues nooo! ¡Sigo vivita y coleando pero vaya que han ocurrido muchas novedades desde mi última actualización! Por ejemplo, ahora soy la orgullosa presidenta del Club de Fans de Itachi Uchiha y actualmente estamos en medio de un fic colectivo, si a eso le sumamos el hecho de también estarle dando a este fic se suma ¡mucha presión y estrés! Pero el apoyo que me brindan mis lectores aquí y en Foros DZ hace que quiera continuar con esto hasta el final. **_

_**Vamos de una vez al fic ^_^**_

* * *

**AMARTE TIENE SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

**SAKURA POV**

**Dos semanas después…**

Sakura nunca había sido de esas chicas a las que les gustaba levantarse temprano y mucho menos para ir a la escuela, pero tampoco prefería estar en casa sin hacer nada porque eso sólo le traía mucho aburrimiento. Definitivamente optaba por asistir a clases y echar la cháchara con sus amigos mientras enriquecía su mente con los conocimientos que proporcionaban en Konoha Gakuen, y más recientemente, por la presencia del único hombre al que había amado con tanta fuerza. Su entusiasmo por esa persona le hacía comerse su plato de arroz y su sopa de miso con tanta prisa que su familia no podía evitar mirarla como si ella fuera algo extraño, pero todos sabían que los últimos cambios de la pelirrosa no eran para tomarse muy en serio.

- ¡Ya terminé!.- exclamó ella recogiendo rápidamente sus platos.

- ¿Tienes algún compromiso, hija?.- preguntó la señora Haruno.- Te veo muy apurada.

- Ninguno, mamá. Es sólo que ya se me hace tarde para llegar a la escuela.

- Pero si apenas son las siete cuarenta.- dijo el señor Haruno revisando su reloj.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya me voy!

Al verla corriendo hacia el pasillo, los padres de Sakura se miraron el uno al otro.

- Cariño, ¿crees que nuestra hija tenga… novio?.- inquirió la madre mirando a su esposo, el cual se atragantó con su té nada más oír aquella sugerencia.

- ¿Nuestra Sakurita? ¿Con un chico? No puede ser, aún es muy joven para tener novio.

- Pero si ya está a punto de cumplir 19 años. Será mejor que te vayas dando a la idea de que tarde o temprano tendremos que dejarla ir.- su voz se escuchaba tan llena de nostalgia que al señor Haruno ya le parecía escuchar las campanas de una iglesia.

- ¡No me gusta hablar de eso, Hanako!

- Vaya padre celoso que eres, amor.- comentó la señora Haruno riéndose.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero Sakura había escuchado un poco de su conversación y se rió por lo bajo debido a los celos de su padre y no lo culpaba porque durante casi toda su vida, él había sido "su hombre" pero desde que se enamoró de Sasuke, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Y uno de los síntomas de su enamoramiento era su prisa por llegar a la parada del autobús para encontrarse con su amado…

_Desde que Sasuke me besó en el callejón, siento que camino por una senda de luz y de fuego. Oficialmente ya somos novios y por ahí me enteré de que Karin por fin aceptó a Suigetsu, ya que no ha vuelto a molestarnos y últimamente los veo mucho juntos. Pero aún no se puede decir que las cosas van bien, ya que mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto para no alterar a los padres de Sasuke, pero juntos pensamos en la forma de hacérselo saber. Itachi es el único que ya está al tanto y hace el favor de proporcionarnos una coartada cada vez que es necesario._

Con gran excitación, la ojiverde vio al Uchiha esperándola pacientemente y ella corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba él.

- ¡Sasuke!.- con sólo escucharla, el moreno sonrió con ligereza y la acogió en sus brazos. Inmediatamente se la llevó a unos arbustos que estaban cerca con el fin de tener privacidad.

_Odiamos tener que amarnos a escondidas, pero no nos queda otro remedio. Aunque Sasuke opina que besarnos mientras estamos ocultos es muy excitante. _

- ¿Cómo estás, Sakura?.- preguntó él una vez que se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

- Bien... ¿y tu?

- Si estoy contigo, yo estoy bien.

Sin perder el tiempo, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso suave que parecía suplicarles por más contacto y lentamente la cara de Sasuke se fue hundiendo en el cuello de su novia. Ella se inundó de su fragante olor a colonia amaderada que le erizaba los nervios de puro placer y despertó en ella sensaciones jamás experimentadas con anterioridad…

- Hey, haces cosquillas.- susurró Sakura al sentir la lengua de Sasuke rozar su piel.

- No puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco.

_¿Ven a lo que me refería con lo de la senda de fuego?_

La intensidad de los besos aumentaron y Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que el moreno le chupaba el cuello con la intención de marcarla como "suya". Aunque esa actitud tan posesiva le desagradaba un poco, no se quejaba porque era señal irrefutable de que jugar a provocarle celos era la peor idea que se le podía ocurrir. Con suavidad, ella lo apartó para evitar que siguiera dejándole marcas en la piel.

- Tranquilo… no voy a desaparecer.

- ¿Lo que hago no te gusta?.- preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

- No es eso, sólo que… recordé a tu padre.

- ¿Siempre que te beso piensas en mi padre?.- inquirió el moreno evitando ofenderse.

- ¡No! Me encanta cuando te pones tan… cariñoso, pero creo que es tiempo de decírselo.

Sasuke se apartó de su novia y se toqueteó la barbilla.

- Tienes razón. Es molesto hacer las cosas a escondidas.

- Lo sé. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de decirles a todos lo orgullosa que me siento de ser tu novia. – le aseguró la pelirrosa con dulzura.

Ambos se abrazaron y continuaron demostrándose su amor de forma física, siendo el moreno quien participaba más. Después de eso, se fueron caminando hasta la escuela tomados de las manos porque si Sakura se le colgaba del brazo, su andar sería muy lento y torpe. Al llegar, ella fue directamente al baño de mujeres para revisarse su aspecto y se cubrió el chupetón con un pequeño parche cuadrado mientras suspiraba resignada porque era la tercera marca que le había hecho su amante. Pero en cuanto fue al salón, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular lo mucho que le gustaban esos momentos apasionados con Sasuke.

Al tomar asiento, Sakura volteó a ver a Karin que se entretenía charlando con sus amigas. Pero lo curioso era que la pelirroja llevaba una venda al cuello y que su blusa estaba algo arrugada del frente, además de que viendo de cerca también se asomaba un poco del encaje de su sostén negro. El imaginarse que su rival ya estuviera "enganchada" a Suigetsu le provocó risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sakura-chan?.- preguntó Naruto lleno de curiosidad.

- Esto… acabo de recordar algo que vi en un anime. – mintió Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

- No sabia que te gustaran las caricaturas.

- Ni yo.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada, nada.

_Es tan gracioso cuando tengo que mentirle a Naruto para decirle acerca de mi noviazgo con Sasuke. Siempre me toca inventarme las excusas más tontas del mundo y él se las cree toditas. Pobrecito, espero que nadie se aproveche de su ingenuidad._

Los alumnos guardaron silencio y se pusieron de pie en cuanto Kakashi-sensei puso un pie en el aula. Después de ocupar nuevamente sus asientos, todos sacaron sus libretas de apuntes y sus libros pero en vez de comenzar a explicar, el peliplateado se preparó para hablar de otro tema.

- Jóvenes, el día de hoy les tengo un anuncio importante que decirles. Esta misma tarde se publicará la lista de los alumnos que han aprobado el examen para la Universidad de Tokio. Dicho listado estará disponible en el tablero de avisos y a todos les deseo mucha suerte.

Sasuke no parecía abrumado por la noticia pero Sakura dejó caer el lápiz por la sorpresa.

_¿El examen? Con todo este asunto de Sasuke y yo, había olvidado por completo mi examen para Todai, pero lo que es más urgente es decirle al señor Uchiha que no pienso irme a Estados Unidos. Si no aprobé para estar en la universidad de Tokio, no importa, lo intentaré el próximo año. Pero lo que sí es definitivo es que no me iré ni dejaré solo a Sasuke. _

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke devoraba tranquilamente el bentou que su madre le había preparado pero Sakura estaba dubitativa sobre sus propios resultados del examen. El moreno se percató de la inseguridad de la pelirrosa y habló.

- ¿Así que ya tienen los resultados? Me muero por saber si has pasado el examen.

- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué tal si fracaso y me quedo fuera? Le causaría una terrible decepción a mi familia por no ir a una buena universidad. Pero sí me gustaría ver si has superado esta prueba.

- Sabes que cuando tengo un obstáculo, no descanso hasta rebasarlo. Y también sé que tú no te das por vencida tan fácilmente.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Sakura sonriera y se sonrojara. Ojalá Sasuke fuera así de meloso todos los días pero también estaba de acuerdo si él actuaba naturalmente en vez de aparecerse a cada rato con un ramo de flores en las manos.

¡Por Dios era perfecto con cada cosa que hacía!

Sasuke también sonrió porque le parecía gracioso verla comerse rápido su almuerzo para evitar la pena que la invadía en ese preciso momento. Ya quería ver cómo reaccionaba su novia al ver los resultados y él estaría ahí para ella fuera para bien o fuera para mal.

Después de que sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de las clases del día, los alumnos de último año se amontonaron frente a las listas de aprobados en la universidad de Tokio con la esperanza de ver sus nombres. A Sasuke no le gustaban las multitudes y tanto él como Sakura esperaron a que todos se fueran para checar sus resultados. El moreno dio un paso al frente y revisó cuidadosamente las últimas dos columnas.

- …

- ¿Y?

- Aprobé. – dijo Sasuke sin emocionarse, después de todo era lo que se esperaba de él.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

- Es tu turno.

- ¿Qué?- el entusiasmo de Sakura se rompió como por encanto.

- Te toca a ti ver tus resultados.

- Me da miedo… ¿Qué si no pasé?

- Vamos. Lo más difícil es que mires.

Animada por Sasuke, Sakura revisó minuciosamente las listas por varios minutos y luego volteó a ver a su novio muy seria. El Uchiha ya esperaba que ella se soltara llorando pero no lo demostró.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Yo… ¡Entré a Todai!

- ¿En serio?.- el moreno reviso él mismo y comprobó que la ojiverde decía la verdad.- No puedo creerlo, de verdad pasaste el examen.

_¡Eso estuvo de poca madre! ¡El verdadero amor siempre gana sobre las adversidades!_

- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar como recompensa?.- le preguntó Sasuke rodeándola con el brazo.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo un asunto pendiente que debo resolver yo sola y es confidencial.- Sasuke la miró un poco suspicaz porque temía que Sakura estuviera metida en un lio, sin embargo, ella sonrió mientras le tocaba la cara.- No te preocupes. Yo sólo tengo corazón y ojos para ti. Debería ser yo quien desconfíe de ti porque tienes a un ejército femenino queriendo comer de la palma de tu mano.

- Pero ninguna de ellas desata en mí las emociones que tú me provocas.- repuso Sasuke rodeándole la cintura y besándole la frente.

- Te llamaré tan pronto llegue a casa, ¿vale?.- la pelirrosa le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de partir. Cuídate mucho.

- Tú también.

Después de separarse Sakura se aseguró de que Sasuke no la estuviera siguiendo y partió directamente hacia las oficinas de la corporación policiaca Uchiha. Se suponía que para ver en persona al CEO primero debía concertar una cita y realizar cierto papeleo antes de que se pudiera otorgar la visita, sin embargo, Sakura no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Su impaciencia no le permitía andarse con nimiedades y entró al despacho del señor Fugaku Uchiha aún contra las protestas de la secretaria.

- ¡Señor Uchiha, lo siento! ¡Intenté detenerla pero no me quiso escuchar!.- la secretaria temía que su jefe le fuera a gritar y amenazar con correrla, pero él parecía tranquilo.

- Está bien. Déjanos solos.

- Sí, señor.- ella abandonó la habitación aún más nerviosa porque esa aparente calma le infundía más miedo que una reacción iracunda.

- ¿Qué te trae de vuelta aquí, Sakura?.- preguntó el señor Uchiha invitándola a tomar asiento.

- Es sobre la beca, señor Uchiha. Yo… quiero renunciar al viaje a Estados Unidos y mis estudios a Nueva Jersey.

El semblante de calma del castaño se rompió cuando éste frunció el cejo y chasqueó los dientes.

- ¿Por qué de repente vienes aquí y cancelas todo?.- le preguntó comenzando a encolerizarse.- ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí y mi familia cada vez que te parezca?.- Fugaku golpeó su escritorio pero Sakura no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

- Se equivoca, señor.- lo contradijo la ojiverde suavemente.- La razón por la que acepté su propuesta del mes pasado fue porque creí haber perdido a Sasuke, pero ahora sé que él me ama y ese motivo es más que suficiente para quedarme aquí, en mi país natal. He pasado los exámenes para ingresar a la universidad de Tokio, pienso acabar una carrera de medicina y superarme como persona.

- ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Acordamos en que te irías después de la graduación!

- Usted no puede sacarme de Japón a la fuerza, señor Uchiha. Mi decisión es final y créame que yo cuidaré de Sasuke sin importar su estatus social o los miles de yenes que vaya a heredar. Con su permiso. Que tenga un buen día.

Dicho esto, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró. Justo al cruzar la puerta escuchó al padre de Sasuke derribar el lapicero y los papeles de su escritorio con mucha furia, algo que ella pasó por alto. Fugaku sentía el inmenso deseo de atraesar el cuello de la novia de su hijo con el abrecartas pero una repentina agitación lo hizo regresar a su asiento. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata porque sentía que ésta le apretaba demasiado y no le dejaba circular bien la sangre a todo su cuerpo, lo que tal vez estaba causándole ese insoportable dolor en el pecho y los hombros.

_Sé que al señor Uchiha no le agrado en lo absoluto pero debe estar enterado de que yo también soy muy persistente y que esta vez no dejaré que me separe de Sasuke. _

Un par de horas más tarde, Itachi recorría el pasillo del edificio de su padre con la intención de entregarle unos reportes en los que había estado trabajando y luego avisarle que ya había llegado la hora de regresar a casa. Cuando entró a la oficina de su progenitor, lo encontró bastante pensativo y algo desarreglado de la camisa, aunque también se veía sumamente agotado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, papá?.- preguntó Itachi consternado.

- No… sólo estoy cansado.

- Mejor vamos a casa para que reposes. Todo ese trabajo puede hacerte daño.

- Sí.- accedió Fugaku porque realmente no se sentía bien.- Tu madre debe estar esperándonos.

En la residencia Uchiha, Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaban palabras mediante el teléfono mientras hacían sus tareas escolares, aunque al moreno le aburría eso porque las labores eran tan sencillas, que podía resolverlas hasta con los ojos vendados.

- Hubieras visto la cara de mi padre cuando le dije que había aprobado el examen para Todai. Ellos ya se habían dado a la idea de que me iría a Estados Unidos.- le contó Sakura bastante divertida.

- Puedo imaginarlo. Mi padre seguramente esperará lo mejor y dirá "Tal y como lo esperaba de un hijo mío".- dijo Sasuke imitando el tono de voz de su progenitor.- Pero también…

- ¿Um?

- Hoy les diré a mis padres sobre nuestra relación.

- Pero Sasuke…- la pelirrosa parecía preocupada.

- Ya es hora de que ellos sepan que nosotros nos amamos y no vamos a hacer caso de lo que nos impongan. Tal vez mi padre lo tome a mal, pero cuando vea que vamos en serio, terminará aceptándonos.- con ese tono Sasuke convenció a su novia de que ya era definitiva su decisión.

- Bien, pero no vayas a discutir con él. Lo último que desearía es separarte de tu familia.

- Eso no ocurrirá.- la calmó Sasuke sonriendo.- Ya verás que todos te aceptarán tarde o temprano.- afuera se oyó el ruido de un motor y al asomarse por la persiana, el azabache notó las siluetas de su padre y hermano.- Escucha, papá e Itachi ya llegaron. Me tengo que ir.

- Está bien. Te quiero, Sasuke.

- Yo también.

Al colgar el teléfono, Sasuke dejó a un lado su trabajo sobre la teoría del movimiento histórico post-modernista y bajó las escaleras para recibir a Fugaku e Itachi. Cuando era niño, él siempre salía corriendo por la casa como un torbellino nada más escuchar las voces de alguno de ellos pero ahora que ya había dejado atrás la niñez se tomaba todo con más calma, especialmente porque estaba a punto de hablar sobre un tema muy delicado.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… Espero que sólo sean imaginaciones mías y las cosas salgan bien entre Sasuke y sus padres. _

- Hijo…

- Bienvenido a casa, papá.- lo saludó Sasuke tratando de no escucharse muy serio.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo importante?.- preguntó Fugaku notando la postura solemne del menor de sus hijos.

- Si, y me gustaría hablar de eso contigo… en privado.

- Muy bien. Vamos a mi despacho.

A la par que los dos se alejaban para conversar solos, Itachi se extrañó mucho de la actitud de Sasuke porque normalmente no tenía esa mirada tan rebelde para con su padre, al contrario, constantemente buscaba la forma de complacerlo. No hizo falta que le dijeran lo que ocurría, pues él sabía perfectamente que ya había llegado el momento de revelar la verdad. Sin embargo, Itachi tenía la ligera sensación de que nada bueno iba a salir de ese despacho.

Dentro de la elegante oficina del señor Uchiha, Sasuke le explicó con detalle lo que había hecho en las últimas dos semanas, empezando desde el momento en que se peleó con Suigetsu por la atención de Sakura. Esta clase de actitud no agradó para nada a Fugaku, quien se iba molestando más y más con cada minuto que transcurría. Finalmente…

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

- Tal como lo oíste, papá. Siento habértelo ocultado. Es sólo que he estado pensando lo que realmente quiero hacer y me di cuenta de que mi relación con Karin no era mi deseo.

- Sasuke, quiero lo mejor para Itachi y para ti porque son mis sucesores y algún día heredarán todo lo que yo poseo… ¡No puedes comportarte de ese modo!.- lo recriminó Fugaku, hastiado de la actitud de Sasuke y de sentir esa presión en su pecho.

- Estudiaré una carrera en leyes como tú querías, pero mi vida amorosa la decidiré yo. Cuando termine mis estudios me casaré con Sakura así te guste o no. Ya nada me convencerá de lo contrario.

- ¡Sasuke!

El señor Uchiha no puso continuar hablando porque en el preciso momento en que se puso de pie, una especie de rayo nervioso le atravesó el corazón y su visión se tornó completamente borrosa. Llevándose una mano al pecho, Fugaku se mareó y cayó al suelo como o hacía un costal de papas. Por supuesto, Sasuke se alarmó nada más verlo y rápidamente lo auxilió.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?

- Mi pecho…

Presintiendo el peligro, Mikoto e Itachi entraron sobresaltados y también se congregaron alrededor del agonizante señor Uchiha.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Resiste!.- la señora Uchiha estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¡Papá!.- lo llamó Sasuke en vano.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!.- ordenó Itachi proporcionándole un masaje cardiaco a su padre.

- ¡Si!

Después de que Sasuke llamó a los paramédicos, éstos llegaron muy a tiempo y se llevaron a Fugaku y a Mikoto, mientras que los hermanos abordaron el auto de Itachi. El menor parecía devastado por el asunto y cuando estuvieron en el hospital, Itachi llamó a Sakura, quien en ese momento estaba lavando los platos de la cena.

- ¿Hola?

- Sakura, Sasuke te necesita.-le dijo Itachi sin andarse con rodeos.

- ¿Dónde están?

- En el hospital.

- Iré de inmediato.

Dejando inconclusa su labor, Sakura se colocó el uniforme de la escuela y tomó su mochila agregando en ella algunos analgésicos, una manta pequeña y dinero. Ella presentía que no iba a ser capaz de regresar a su casa en toda la noche y hasta tenía mucho miedo de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Sasuke. Mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y se preparaba para salir, sus padres la encararon porque a la ojiverde se la había olvidado avisarles de su ausencia.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas a estas horas de la noche, Sakura?.- preguntó el señor Haruno con severidad.

- Al hospital. Llevo mucha prisa, papá. Mi novio me necesita en este preciso momento y no puedo fallarle.

Al ver la determinación de su hija por irse, la señora Haruno miró a su esposo con dulzura para rogarle que le permitiera salir y él hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

- Andando, yo te llevaré.- le ordenó el señor Haruno sacando las llaves de su auto.

- Gracias por entenderme papá. Te quiero.- dijo Sakura abrazando a su padre, quien casi lloró porque comprendió que su niña ya había madurado para convertirse en mujer

En el vehículo del señor Haruno, Sakura no dejaba de moverse en su asiento y hasta su padre tuvo que darle una zurra en la cabeza para que se estuviera quieta. Aunque al tercer porrazo se dio por vencido y permitió que su hija mayor se pusiera hasta a gritar de nervios sí así lo quería, pero obviamente ella no lo hizo. Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Sakura recibió algunas instrucciones sensatas de su progenitor y se apresuró a encontrar a los Uchihas.

Al ver que Sasuke estaba ahí sano y salvo, Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

- Todo estará bien, Sasuke. Ten fe en que tu padre no se dará por vencido.- le susurró la pelirrosa al oído.

- Sakura…- Sasuke se escuchaba muy afligido y ella le acarició la espalda para confortarlo.

_Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan angustiado, pero es normal tratándose de su padre. Hoy no puedo darme el lujo de desfallecer porque es mi turno de ser el pilar en donde Sasuke e Itachi van a apoyarse. No tengo idea de como actuar ante una situación así, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo_.

Ninguno de los dos se sentó porque en ese momento apareció el doctor con noticias sobre la condición del señor Uchiha.

- Doctor, ¿cómo está mi padre?.- preguntó Itachi.

El señor Uchiha sufrió un ataque cardiaco, pero por fortuna no causó daños colaterales. Será mejor que descanse y es conveniente que no se altere porque una impresión muy fuerte podría matarlo. Lo mantendremos aquí un tiempo bajo observación.- explicó el galeno con mucha calma para que todos pudieran entender.

- Lo que usted diga, sensei.

- Todo esto es mi culpa. No debí alterar a papá de esa manera.- se culpó Sasuke con los ojos húmedos.

- No digas eso, Sasuke.- le dijo Sakura.- Tú no sabias que esto ocurriría, y de haberte dado cuenta antes, lo habrías evitado. Eres muy noble de corazón y por eso te adoro tanto.

- Es mejor que vayan a casa a descansar porque ya falta poco para la graduación y no les hace bien perder clases.- los interrumpió Itachi sacando de la mochila de la ojiverde las cosas que ella traía especialmente para ellos.- Sakura, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa, Sasuke te conducirá a la habitación de huéspedes.

- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?.- inquirió el menor.

- Yo me quedaré aquí con mamá esta noche y mañana iré temprano a la empresa para hacerme cargo de todo mientras papá se encuentra convaleciente.

- ¿Seguro de que podrás?

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco. Sólo será por hoy que me la pasaré en vela.

- Tu hermano tiene razón, hijo.- lo apoyó Mikoto recobrando la compostura.- A tu padre no le hará ninguna gracia saber que estuviste toda la noche aquí en vez de dedicarte a tus estudios. Créeme que agradecerá más que lo visites después de clases.

- Bueno. Volveré mañana por la tarde.

- Hasta mañana.- se despidió Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

- Que descanses, Sakura-chan.- le dijo la señora Uchiha correspondiendo la cortesía.

- Gracias.

_Que día tan pesado. Me estoy dando cuenta de que Sasuke y su familia la están pasando realmente mal. Es un alivio saber que el señor Uchiha ya se encuentra estable, y yo… dedicaré mi vida entera a mi querido Sasuke._

Como Itachi se iba a quedar en el hospital con su madre, los dos jóvenes tuvieron que pedir un taxi que los llevara de vuelta a la mansión Uchiha. En todo el camino ninguno cruzó palabra alguna pero esto no era necesario para expresar lo que sentían porque el sólo hecho de estar tomados de la mano era suficiente para intercambiar su apoyo incondicional. Después de que Sasuke les informó lo ocurrido a la servidumbre, él y Sakura se prepararon para irse a dormir.

El moreno se puso a rebuscar algo que le quedara a Sakura y después le extendió una pijama que no era nada reveladora pero sí de una textura muy suave.

- Esta ropa solía pertenecer a mi madre antes de que Itachi naciera, así que creo que te quedará bien.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy decidida a hablar con tu padre tan pronto él se sienta mejor. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para demostrarle de la mejor manera que puedo valer tanto como esas chicas con ropa cara.

- Lo sé.- dijo Sasuke abrazándola tan posesivamente que Sakura se estremeció.

- Creo que hoy no podré dormir.- musitó la pelirrosa sonrojándose.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- una sonrisa perversa se marcó en sus labios.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Sa-Sasuke!

- Sólo bromeaba. Yo jamás te haría algo sin que tú lo consientas. Buenas noches y no dudes en despertarme si necesitas algo.

- S-Sí… hasta mañana…

Ellos se besaron por un buen momento y se retiraron a dormir. Ya era bastante atrevimiento el hacerse bromas pícaras en una situación tan inoportuna como la que acababan de presenciar. Sakura se acomodó en la mullida cama de los huéspedes pero se quedó despierta porque el sólo pensar en su amado la excitaba mucho.

_¡No puedo creer que esté durmiendo justo al lado de Sasuke! Así menos podre conciliar el sueño, aaah, debí haberme quedado en casa… pero no ahora. Hoy, mañana y siempre mi existencia será para Sasuke…_

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_**Sakura finalmente encarará a Fugaku... y Sasuke tendrá que hacer lo mismo con el padre de su novia...**_

_**Episodio 11: "Trancisión"**_

_**¡Se reciben sus reviews con mucho gusto, se cuidan y please no hagan rabiar a sus papis! ^w^U**_

_**¡Mata Kondo Ne!**_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


	11. Trancisión

**_Aaah... hoy sí que me siento bastante culpable por no traer un capítulo tan largo como acostumbro pero como ya me decidí a lanzarme como escritora profesional, realmente me quedo corta de tiempo para mis otros pasatiempos (si es que a estar de ociosa se le llama pasatiempo) jajajaja... actualmente trabajo en lo que será mi primera novela romántica y cada vez que escribo, me invade cierto temor de que me vayan a despedazar y a comer viva en las editoriales, pero afortunadamente mis amigos y seres queridos me apoyan. Por supuesto, también parte del crédito se los debo a ustedes mis queridos lectores ^_^ _**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TRANCISIÓN**

**SASUKE POV**

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y tan pronto Sasuke acabó sus clases, partió al hospital para visitar a su padre y mantenerse al tanto de su salud. Esta era su quinta visita pero al igual que las anteriores, no vino solo porque su novia lo acompañaba. Ella había prometido apoyarlo en todo y hasta ahora no había incumplido su propuesta. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las idas al hospital, Sakura se había animado a entrar a la habitación de Fugaku Uchiha.

- Espera aquí por favor.- le ordenó Sasuke tranquilamente.

- Sí.

_Mi padre ya lleva tres días aquí y lo he visto mucho mejor, incluso hablamos como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Eso es agradable pero Sakura sólo se queda esperándonos afuera de la habitación porque piensa que causará más líos si mi padre la ve. Los doctores están a punto de darlo de alta y creo que entonces podremos hablar con él respecto a nuestro compromiso. _

Dentro del cuarto, Sasuke encontró a su madre picando algunas de las frutas que los empleados de la empresa le enviaron a su jefe junto con sus buenos deseos para que se recuperara pronto. Su padre estaba despierto y observaba tranquilo como su mujer le extendía un plato con manzanas e incluso Itachi se había sentado en un rincón mientras degustaba una deliciosa y jugosa pera en trocitos. La escena era tan agradable que hizo sonreír al moreno.

- Ya llegué.

- Hola, hijo.- saludó Mikoto e Itachi hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, papá?

- Mejor. Un infarto no me detendrá justo ahora que mi hijo menor está a punto de graduarse.- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuántos días faltan?

- Cuatro.- musitó Sasuke pasmado porque era la primera vez que su progenitor le sonreía de esa forma.

- Ten por seguro que este viejo estará presente en tu ceremonia de graduación.

_Jamás vi a mi papá haciendo uso de ese sentido del humor. Por lo general es sarcástico, pero hoy parece un hombre diferente ¿el infarto habrá tenido algo que ver?_

Los cuatro conversaron juntos por unos minutos y hasta rieron como no lo habían hecho desde que Sasuke aún era tierno de corazón. El menor de los Uchihas se sentía como en un sueño que se vio interrumpido cuando su madre decidió ir a la casa por algo de ropa para cuando dieran de alta su marido. Los hermanos aprovecharon ese momento para ir a comer algo en la cafetería con Sakura mientras el señor Uchiha tomaba un pequeño descanso. Sasuke le contaba con cierto nivel de entusiasmo los detalles de su visita a la pelirrosa y ella lo escuchaba atentamente con una expresión muy dulce.

- Y cuando Itachi escuchó que tal vez a fin de año le tocaría dirigir la empresa, se atragantó con la pera.

- Debió verse muy gracioso.- comentó Sakura bebiéndose un licuado de cereza con fresa.

- Sasuke, tú también te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Itachi.

- ¿De qué?

- Del cambio de humor de papá.

- Sí, hasta podría decirse que es un completo desconocido.- Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura porque se dio cuenta de que ella no entendía de qué hablaban.- Ah no te conté. Mi padre ha estado inusualmente alegre desde que despertó luego de su ataque al corazón. Es totalmente irreal para el carácter que tiene y desde siempre ha sido poco expresivo, pero ahora se ve como si fuera un hombre nuevo.

_Y vaya que me ha gustado esta nueva faceta de papá. _

- Entonces ya está listo…- murmuró la ojiverde dejando a un lado lo que restaba de su comida y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Vas a hablar con él… ahora?.- preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

- Bueno si ustedes se oponen…

- Al contrario.- opinó Itachi. Esta es una buena oportunidad para hacer reflexionar a papá y debes aprovecharla. Tienes mi apoyo.

Sakura sonrió ante la aprobación de Itachi y volteó a ver a su novio, quien le correspondió la sonrisa como diciendo que él también estaba de acuerdo.

- Gracias, chicos. Volveré enseguida.

- Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.- se ofreció Sasuke.- Quiero ser el primero en saber cómo te fue.

Tan pronto la pareja dejó a Itachi solo, éste de inmediato fue rodeado por algunas enfermeras que lo habían encontrado atractivo. Sasuke y Sakura se encaminaron a la habitación del señor Uchiha y él le besó la frente a la pelirrosa.

- Suerte.- le susurró al oído, pues él creía que tal vez su padre seguiría oponiéndose a su noviazgo.

_Ojalá mi padre no sea necio esta vez y acceda a escuchar todo lo que Sakura tenga que decir. A juzgar por su cara, yo diría que ella ha preparado el discurso del año._

Cuando Sakura entró, ella pudo ver que Fugaku ya había despertado de su siesta y ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro de su biblioteca privada que Itachi le proporcionó. Al ver a entrar a la enamorada de su hijo, se quedó pasmado porque no se esperaba su visita pero no se molestó ni le dijo nada. Era como si ya supiera a lo que ella venía. Kaoru hizo una leve reverencia y tomó asiento.

- ¿Cómo está, señor Uchiha?

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- No me quejo. Siempre que estoy con Sasuke, mis días son perfectos.

- Así que… eres su nueva novia.- dijo el señor Uchiha como si no supiera qué decir.

- Sí y también sé que esa es la causa por la que usted está aquí. Me disculpo por ocasionar tanto alboroto. Pero he venido a arreglar las cosas.

La sonrisa gentil que se marcó en los labios de Fugaku calmaron por completo los nervios de Sakura y ella sintió que las cosas tomaban un muy buen rumbo.

- Adelante.- la alentó el señor Uchiha.

- Permítame hacerle una pregunta… ¿usted ama a su esposa?

- Por supuesto.- contestó Fugaku como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- Cuando se casó con ella ¿lo hizo amándola o pensando en su beneficio económico? Porque tengo claro que usted me repudia porque yo no soy una dama tan refinada y propia como Mikoto-sama.- Sakura le tenía admiración a la madre de Sasuke por sus gustos exquisitos.

- En parte me casé con mi mujer porque ella era de mi mismo nivel socioeconómico, pero lo que realmente me empujó a hacerla mi esposa fue el amor que ella me brindó incondicionalmente.

Fugaku recordó con mucha añoranza la época de su juventud cuando aún tenía el corazón roto por el engaño y la traición de su ex novia Ayumi. Por aquel entonces ya había conocido a su esposa Mikoto pero nunca la había tomado muy en cuenta hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su soledad y le hizo compañía durante varias tardes. Pero cuando de verdad se enamoró de la morena fue cuando ésta le dijo que la vida seguía adelante y si aquella persona lo había utilizado era porque Ayumi no se había dado cuenta de que él era un hombre maravilloso. El resto de su historia juntos ya era bien sabida por sus familiares, amigos y conocidos.

- Yo amo a Sasuke con todo mi corazón y si es necesario que sea millonaria para poder obtener su aprobación, tenga por seguro que trabajaré duro para reunir cada centavo aún si desfallezco de cansancio.

La firme determinación de Sakura por hacer feliz a su hijo impresionó bastante al padre de Sasuke y el temor de que ella le hiciera a su hijo menor lo que él sufrió con Ayumi, desapareció como por arte de magia. Sin duda ella era una joven bastante interesante…

Sasuke se encontraba intranquilo porque tenía la sensación de que su novia ya se estaba tardando demasiado en hablar con su padre y hasta temía que ella estuviera siendo agredida en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? No escucho nada._

Después de que transcurrieron cinco minutos, el moreno estuvo a punto de irrumpir para averiguar de una buena vez por todas porqué Sakura se demoraba tanto pero la susodicha salió con una cara que indicaba que el ratón le había comido la lengua. Sin embargo, una sonrisa muy amplia se marcó en su rostro.

- Pellízcame que debo estar soñando.- dijo Sakura extendiendo aún más sus labios.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Dijo que sí! ¡Fugaku-sama me ha aceptado!.- exclamó la ojiverde lanzándose a los brazos de su amado.

- Pero… ¿cómo le hiciste?.- la verdad Sasuke no entendía nada de nada.

- Tengo mis métodos.- respondió Sakura guiándole un ojo y Sasuke tragó saliva.

_¿Métodos? ¿Qué clase de métodos? Ese tono de voz suyo no me agrada porque es indicativo de que ha cometido una de sus locuras, pero dudo que ella haya recurrido a tales "extremos"…_

- Que bueno, Sakura.- la felicitó el moreno sonriendo levemente y acariciándole la mejilla.- Ahora sólo nos falta prepararnos para la graduación y…- se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Y?.- la pelirrosa estaba curiosa.

- Probablemente mis padres organizarán una reunión familiar a la cual me gustaría que fueras para que conozcas a mis otros parientes. Hacemos una cada año durante el verano.- explicó Sasuke despacio para que ella entendiera.

- ¡Genial! Pero primero te llevaré con mi familia. Papá esta muy interesado en hablar contigo y a ti te toca ese pastel.- le dijo Sakura con bastante entusiasmo.- No sé si aún recuerdes a mi padre.

- Claro, como olvidarme de él…- musitó Sasuke con pesar.

A la joven mente del Uchiha regresaron los momentos que vivió en su primera visita a la casa de los Haruno. En aquel entonces tenía aproximadamente siete años y tras llevar un par de semanas de amistad con Sakura, ella lo invitó a cenar a su casa pero la riquísima cena empezó a perder el sabor cuando el señor Haruno le lanzó una mirada asesina al pequeño Sasuke y en menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de lo que planeaba dedicarse en el futuro y cuales eran sus intenciones con Sakura. Cuando tocó la pregunta "¿Qué harás en caso de que Sakurita resulte embarazada?", la señora Haruno intervino sensatamente sirviendo un flan de vainilla a la par que su hija sacaba a Sasuke por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Ese no había sido el único accidente con el padre de su ahora novia, pues en secundaria Sasuke se animó a visitar nuevamente a los Haruno pero no para socializar, sino para realizar una tarea junto a Sakura y el progenitor de ésta les pegó un buen susto porque los regañó diciendo que estaban demasiado juntos, para vergüenza de la pelirrosa.

El solo pensar que le tocaba a él enfrentar a la familia de su novia, Sasuke sentía que las piernas reaccionarían por sí solas y lo llevarían directamente al aeropuerto más cercano para tomar un vuelo que lo llevara a la Patagonia, pero se dio un pellizco para serenarse.

_Si él reaccionó así cuando no veía en plan de amigos, no puedo pensar cómo tomará nuestro noviazgo. Mi padre es una cosa, pero el señor Haruno es harina de otro costal y no creo saber tratar con un padre sobreprotector. Si amo realmente a Sakura, tengo que saber manejar esto de una forma u otra._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La noche había caído demasiado rápido según Sakura, ella ya se había preparado para lo que sería "el encuentro del año" y a decir verdad, eso no era algo gracioso porque temía que su padre le fuera a espantar a su novio. Pero Naruto la confortó diciéndole por teléfono que Sasuke la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente sólo por un padre celoso. La pelirrosa se puso a ayudarle a su madre con la cena y mientras preparaba unos bocaditos, su progenitor se le acercó con cierta impaciencia marcada en la cara.

- ¡Se retrasa!.- le reclamó comiéndose un rollito de jamón.

- No es verdad, aún faltan 10 minutos. Estoy segura de que Sasuke vendrá porque dijo que no podía rechazar una oferta vuestra.

- Eso dice mucho de él.- opinó la señora Haruno.- Y yo que pensaba que se inventaría una excusa para no venir.

- Mamá, ¡¿tú también?!

- ¿Es tan idiota como para venir aquí así de fácil?.- preguntó el señor Haruno.

- ¡Nada de eso!.- exclamó Sakura abandonando la cocina.

Después de que la ojiverde dejó los bocadillos en la mesita de la sala, escuchó que tocaban el timbre de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla ella misma, su padre pasó como rayo y llegó primero a la entrada. Tal y como ambos lo habían pensado, Sasuke estaba afuera vestido de traje pero no llevaba un ramo enorme de flores como era usual en estos casos, aunque sí traía consigo un pastel de fresas por ser el favorito de Sakura.

- Buenas noches, señor. Quisiera pedirle permiso para salir con Sakura. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.- se presentó el moreno sin darle tiempo al señor Haruno para que dijera algo.

_Espero no verme como un idiota diciendo todo tan de repente._

- Aaay, Sasuke… Que vergüenza que digas que quieres salir conmigo de forma tan directa.- suspiró Sakura poniéndose colorada.

- Saske Kuchilla, ¿no?.- inquirió el señor Haruno sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

- Es Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ya que te has atrevido a venirme a robar a mi hija, puedes entrar.

Sakura sabía que su padre estaba tan agitado como ella porque sólo fumaba cuando lo atacaban los nervios y esperaba que el tabaco no le hiciera trastornos en el cerebro. Su madre y hermano menor ya estaban en la sala esperando a Sasuke y Yuuichi parecía muy contento de verlo. Por un minuto hubo un silencio muy incómodo en la sala pero la señora Haruno se aventuró a hablar primero.

- ¿Qué hay acerca de tu familia, Sasuke-san?.- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

- Él tiene un hermano mayor.- respondió Sakura entusiasmada.

- A ti nadie te preguntó, pesada.- le dijo su padre bastante molesto.

- Querido…

- ¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer de tu vida?.- inquirió el señor Haruno con hosquedad.- Porque no quisiera que mi hija se casara con un inútil bueno para nada.

- ¡Papá! ¿No te parece algo brusco preguntarle eso sin ton ni son?

- No te preocupes.- la tranquilizó Sasuke y luego se dirigió a su suegro.- No pretendo vivir a costa de mis padres toda la vida, así que cuando entre en la universidad quiero empezar mi propia vida. Mis intenciones con Sakura son las mejores y no hay de qué angustiarse.

- "A éste no hay por dónde picarle".- pensó el señor Haruno mirando a Sasuke.- Más te vale no dejar sola a mi hija ahora que has usurpado su virginidad, jovencito.- lo amenazó el otro echándole humo en la cara.

- ¡¡Papá!!.- chilló Sakura con la cara más roja que un tomate.- ¡Sasuke y yo aún no hemos tenido sexo!

- ¿Cómo? Pero yo creí que…

- ¡Eres horrible!

- Mejor pasemos a la cocina para cenar.- intervino la señora Haruno con nerviosismo.

- Sí, vamos.- accedió Yuuichi algo espantado por el pleito de su padre y hermana.

_Debo recordar traerle un ramo de flores a la madre de Sakura por sacarme del apuro, aunque no me habría importado seguirle la corriente a su padre por otro rato._

La familia se encaminó a la cocina para disfrutar del exquisito filete de pescado con salsa de tomate, rollitos de camarón y el arroz con hierbas de olor que había sido preparado por la señora Haruno pero el padre de Sakura se desapareció por unos momentos y todos pensaron que estaba en el baño. Sin embargo, cuando regresó para comer, Sasuke notó algo extraño en él y luego percibió un ligero aroma a alcohol… justo como aquella ocasión en que su progenitor llegó tomado de una fiesta del trabajo cuando él era todavía un niño.

- Sasuke, ¿quieres más arroz?.- preguntó la pelirrosa con ternura.

- Sakura, creo que tu padre está ebrio.- dijo Sasuke bastante seguro.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Hey tú, pelele!.- lo señaló el señor Haruno con voz ronca y áspera.- ¡Deja de tratar a mi hija como una sirvienta!

- ¿Sirvienta yo?

- Cariño, creo que será mejor que comas algo en silencio.- trató de calmarlo su esposa.

- ¿Por qué? Yo sólo le estoy dando instrucciones a mi yerno sobre cómo tratar a Sakurita.- se excusó comiéndose un rollo de camarón.

- Ay querido, no tienes remedio.

- Papá creo que ya fue suficiente de tus escenitas.- lo regañó Sakura.- Yo le serví arroz a Sasuke porque quise hacerlo. Es más, le pedí que no viniera a la casa pero él insistió en hacerlo porque es obvio que quiere llevarse bien contigo, pero como siempre, tú no haces fácil la situación. ¿Es que no piensas dejarme ir jamás?

Con estas palabras, todos pensaron que el señor Haruno se había convencido del amor que se tenían Sakura y Sasuke porque no decía nada. El Uchiha vio que su suegro tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro colorado, por lo que rápidamente se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Se le atoró el camarón!.- exclamó Sasuke abrazando por detrás al señor Haruno.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Papá!.- gritó Yuuichi completamente histérico.

Sasuke ya sabía perfectamente cómo llevar a cabo la maniobra de Heimlich porque había leído un libro de primeros auxilios durante la secundaria. Todo porque una vez vio a un tío suyo ahogarse con un trozo de pepino e Itachi fue quien se encargó de salvarlo, por lo que él se afanó en tener dichas habilidades. El moreno hizo presión en el centro del estómago del señor Haruno con una mano cerrada y la otra recubriéndole la primera. Sakura ya estaba al borde del llanto cuando vio que la comida salía disparada de la boca de su padre y él se dejó caer en la silla. Sasuke también estaba un poco agotado pero lo disimuló bastante bien, estaba orgulloso de haber tenido éxito en su labor.

_Ja, sabía que yo estaba igual de capacitado que Itachi para aprender primeros auxilios. Ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa que lo hice 7 segundos antes que él._

- Tú… me salvaste.- musitó el señor Haruno bastante sorprendido.- ¿Porqué? Si me hubieras dejado morir, habrías sido libre de fugarte con mi hija sin que yo esté ahí para evitarlo.

- Señor, creo que no me ha entendido cuando le dije que mis intenciones con Sakura eran las mejores.- contestó Sasuke muy serio.- Yo no le deseo la muerte para nada por mucho que me deteste ya que si usted no está…- miró a la ojiverde.- Sakura se pondría realmente triste y yo lo único que quiero para ella es la felicidad. La amo, señor.

Con esas palabras, a los padres de Sakura se les metió en razón que Sasuke era el mejor partido para su hija, pero no por el nivel socioeconómico que tenía, sino porque procuraba primero lo que era más importante: el bienestar de su adorada hija. La señora Haruno le sirvió a su marido una taza de café descafeinado y éste sonrió con mucha honra.

- Eres un chico interesante.- expuso finalmente.- Que digas eso con tanta franqueza impresiona. Dejaré a Sakura en tus manos.

- Gracias, señor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo se casan?.- preguntó el señor Haruno.

- ¡¿Eeeeeh?!.- Sakura pensó que su padre ya había regresado a las andadas.

- Probablemente cuando nos graduemos de la universidad.- contestó Sasuke mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

- ¡¿Sa-Sasuke qué dices?!

- Tranquila hija, estoy jugando con mi futuro yerno.

- Argh, mejor me voy afuera a regar las flores. Mis nervios no dan para más.- se rindió la pelirrosa seguida por su madre.

- Ya te acostumbrarás, Sakura.- la calmó su progenitora.

_Nada mejor que una broma al estilo del usuratonkachi para ganarme al suegro. Creo que también le compraré una dotación de ramen a Naruto por su tonto pero efectivo consejo. Aunque lo bueno es que nadie me grabó mientras me comportaba como un menso._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Como dije arriba, su apoyo incondicional y sus lindos comentarios son mi motor para continuar haciendo mis labores de escritora, aunque sé que la realidad es muy difícil hoy en dìa, seguiré luchando y no dejaré que mi sueño muera y se quede en el olvido._**

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: BAJO LOS PÉTALOS DEL CEREZO._**

**_Contrario a lo que piensan, este capítulo no será tan dramático como los otros pero se titula así porque indica que ya todos se graduarán de la preparatoria, ¿no es genial? _**

**_Cuídense mucho (especialmente de los rollitos de camarón) y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	12. Bajo los Pétalos del Cerezo

**¡¡De nuevo les doy la bienvenida mis queridos lectores!! ¿Han tenido una bonita semana? Ay, yo espero que sí. En mi club de fans de Itachi ya todas están conmocionadas porque les avisé que subí nuestro fic colectivo a esta misma página bajo el título "El cumpleaños de Itachi". Claro que tuve que hacerle varias modificaciones de ortigrafía y estilo, pero ya están disponibles los dos primeros episodios por si gustan leerlo. Una vez que estén allí, coméntenme please *w* **

**¡¡Vamos al fic de una vez!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BAJO LOS PÉTALOS DEL CEREZO**

**SAKURA POV**

Una lluvia de suaves pétalos rosas caía graciosamente sobre los terrenos de la primaria Konoha, cuyos niños iniciaban un nuevo curso escolar. Entre esos pequeños se encontraba una niñita de peculiar cabello rosa, similar al de los cerezos que rodeaban la escuela. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la timidez y el temor de adentrarse a un nuevo mundo del cual no estaba segura si podría adaptarse, sobretodo porque siempre le hacñian burla por su frente amplia. Aún así, sus miedos fueron relegados cuando vio a un polluelo de alondra en el suelo y de inmediato lo tomó sobre sus manos.

- Pobrecito, ¿te has caído de tu nido?.- la pequeña volteó hacia en enorme cerezo hasta que su mirada dio con un montón de ramitas.- No te preocupes, te llevaré de vuelta con tu mamá.

Determinada a cumplir con su palabra, la pelirrosa se guardó la avecilla en su bolsillo y subió con mucho cuidado por el tronco del cerezo, llamando la atención de unos compañeros suyos y de una alarmada maestra que no tardó en buscar al conserje para que trajera una escalera y bajara a la imprudente niña. Ella se detuvo en la segunda rama a la izquierda, sacó al polluelo de su bolsita y con mucho cuidado lo depositó en su nido donde le esperaban otras dos crías más.

- No te vuelvas a caer de ahí, pequeñín.- dijo al ver lo contento que se había puesto el pajarito.

Por un momento se quedó observando a los polluelos hasta que escuchó a una maestra pidiéndole que bajara y luego sus pequeños ojos verdes dieron con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente… eran hermosos y el niño que los tenía lo era aún más. Él parecía estar asombrado en un principio pero luego frunció el ceño y tal impresión distrajo a la pelirrosa, quien resbaló y cayó al vacío…

O mejor dicho, al piso de su habitación.

- ¡¡Ay!!

Ese golpe en el trasero y la cabeza más el enredo de sábanas acabaron por despertar a Sakura, quien comenzó a frotarse las zonas de dolor con cierto pesar.

- Ese recuerdo ya empieza a causarme dolor... literalmente…

La ojiverde volteó a ver el reloj que marcaban las 8 de la mañana, su uniforme estaba colgado en la puerta perfectamente limpio y planchado, pero lo que realmente la hizo levantarse de golpe fue la fecha en el calendario: 12 de marzo… Con mucha prisa hizo su cama, se dio una ducha, se colocó el uniforme y comenzó a peinarse.

_Cuando desperté esta mañana, lo primero que noté es que hoy es el día de mi graduación. Yo, Sakura Haruno, entré a la academia Konoha cuando tenía 7 años y desde entonces Sasuke Uchiha ha ocupado un lugar especial en mi corazón. Sasuke tenía algo que los demás no, pero para mí fue difícil acercármele. Aún si fuera en escritura de kanjis, deportes o en matemáticas, Sasuke no perdía contra nadie. Pero sería demasiado decir que él encajaba perfectamente en el salón. Los niños se dan cuenta de inmediato cuando alguien es diferente a ellos. En desafío a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, Sasuke los ignoraba con un gesto de disgusto en su casa. Él peleaba silenciosamente y un día empezó a tomar el autobús en vez de llegar a la escuela en auto. Eso hasta que un día coincidimos en la parada y platicamos… Creo que ahí fue cuando por fin Sasuke se sintió un poco más aliviado. Es extraño que justamente el día en que deje la preparatoria me venga a la mente el día en que vi a Sasuke por primera vez…_

Cuando Sakura terminó de arreglar su cabello, ella bajó para desayunar algo ligero y encontró a toda su familia reunida al final de las escaleras. Su padre sostenía una cámara de video porque deseaba grabar con detalle el día en que su hija dejaba el hogar para iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. Recientemente, Sakura había decidido mudarse a un departamento con Sasuke para quedar más cerca de la universidad, lo que parecía conveniente porque así podría dormir más y se tomaría su tiempo por las mañanas para arreglarse y almorzar. Cuando sus progenitores lo supieron parecían estar de acuerdo, aunque como se esperaba del señor Haruno, él casi lloró porque creía que era muy pronto para que Sakura se fuera, pero tras una conversación con su mujer, se resignó a la idea de que ya había llegado la hora de que su hija se independizara.

- ¡Saluda a la cámara, nee-chan!.- dijo Yuuichi vistiendo formal para asistir a la graduación aún cuando eso significaba estar de pie puesto que sólo los padres acudían al evento.

- Ay, estas cosas me dan pena.

- No seas tímida, hija. ¡Sonríe!.- la animó su madre.

- Papá, ¿estás llorando?

- No, sólo estoy embargado de felicidad, Sakurita.- se excusó el señor Haruno y Sakura sonrió con nostalgia.

En la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke y sus padres ya se encontraban listos para ir a Konoha Gakuen para la graduación pero la razón por la que todavía no abordaban el auto que los llevaría a la escuela era Itachi. Era muy raro que él se quedara dormido aunque él tenía una muy buena excusa para dicha falta, pues la noche anterior se había desvelado realizando un papeleo de la empresa y apenas alcanzó a dormir seis horas. Justo cuando bajó la escalera acomodándose la corbata, Sasuke se puso de pie y lo señaló acusadoramente.

- ¿Sabes la hora que es. Itachi?.- lo regañó bastante molesto.

- Tranquilo. Sólo me retrasé diez minutos y apenas son las ocho y cuarenta. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Itachi está en lo cierto.- afirmó Mikoto.- La ceremonia comienza hasta las nueve y media.

- Y mientras esa hora llega, Sakura me está esperando en la escuela.- dijo Sasuke jalando del brazo a Itachi hasta que llegaron al auto.

En Konoha Gakuen, Hinata, su padre y hermana menor se estaban tomando una fotografía en la entrada para que formara parte del álbum familiar. A pesar de que el señor Hyuuga no era muy apegado a su hija mayor, se notaba que él estaba muy orgulloso de que ella se graduara con las mejores calificaciones de su clase (aparte de Sasuke) y que fuera a estudiar Administración de Empresas en Todai. Tan pronto la morena iba a formarse con sus compañeros, Naruto la asió del brazo y se veía bastante emocionado.

- ¡Hinata! ¿No es emocionante que ya nos vayamos a graduar de aquí?

- S-sí, Naruto-kun… pero me gustaría decirte algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Naruto-kun, yo… tú me… me gus…

- ¡¡Hinata!!

La aludida casi se cae de espaldas cuando escuchó a Sakura llamarla, interrumpiendo accidentalmente su confesión de amor al rubio.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado Sasuke?.- preguntó la pelirrosa volteando para todos lados.

- No. Pensé que el temee vendría contigo, con eso de que ya no le dedicas tiempo a tu queridísimo amigo de toda la vida.

- No seas exagerado, Naruto. ¿Para qué me necesitas si estás muy bien acompañado?.- dijo Sakura socarronamente refiriéndose a Hinata.

- ¡Sa-Sakura!

Hinata se puso muy roja por el comentario de la ojiverde y Naruto pensó que ella estaba triste por la graduación y no tardó en confortarla. Los tres fueron a formarse antes de entrar al auditorio de la escuela pero entonces llegó Sasuke, ganándose una buena reprimenda del rubio. El moreno se disculpó con su novia por "llegar tarde" y ella simplemente le sonrió porque ya los maestros les estaban pidiendo acomodarse para ocupar sus asientos. Mientras esperaba en la fila a que entraran al domo, Sakura se quedó callada aún cuando Ino le estaba haciendo la plática, y es que todo le parecía tan común que la verdad no veía mucha razón para emocionarse.

_Ahora que lo pienso… la graduación es una ceremonia en la que sólo te dan un diploma. ¿Hace falta hacerlo tan dramático? Vaya, y yo que estaba tan sentimental ayer… _

Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke y recordó que la noche anterior se había puesto a llorar porque iba a echar mucho de menos su vieja escuela, por lo que buscó consuelo en su novio y él la escuchó hasta que pasaron de las doce y la mandó dormir. La pelirrosa lo tachó de cruel pero éste le dejó claro que el hecho de quererla no significaba hacer tanto melodrama por una etapa que superaría pronto. Después enfocó su vista en Naruto que peleaba con Kiba, seguramente por algún asunto sin importancia y por último, alcanzó a escuchar a sus padres hablar con los Uchiha, quienes por lo visto se llevaban bien.

_Supongo que la graduación significa bastante para nuestros padres. Naruto armando jaleo como siempre… y Sasuke parece que le da igual el tema. Supongo que a mi también… vaya, y eso que es el día de mi graduación._

Momentos más tarde, los graduandos comenzaron a marchar para hacer su entrada al auditorio y ocuparon sus asientos entre murmullos y sollozos. La ceremonia comenzó con unas palabras de aliento de la directora Tsunade que aún cuando no iban dirigidas con su usual tono de voz severo, hizo que los estudiantes se pusieran tensos. Después, una chica de segundo año que les dio un discurso de despedida se soltó llorando a medio hablar y su tristeza se contagió a la mayoría del alumnado, excepto claro por Sakura y sus amigos. Luego empezó la repartición de diplomas en orden alfabetico empezando por los hombres y después dando cabida a las mujeres.

Sakura se había mantenido silenciosa hasta que a Hinata le tocó pasar al frente para finalizar todo con una oración a sus compañeros. Se notaba a leguas que estaba nerviosa y un poco decaída, pero también parecía querer cumplir con su papel como presidenta de su clase… por última vez.

- Hoy se va una generación impetuosa y trabajadora, de alumnos entregados que supieron hacer un derroche inteligente de energía y de talento, derroche que ha sido esencial para el crecimiento de nuestra escuela…- en ese punto comenzó a sollozar pero entonces Sasuke intervino oportunamente para alentarla con unos gestos y juntos leyeron el discurso.

- Como representante de los alumnos, tengo el honor de decir estas palabras a nuestros maestros. Gracias por habernos guiado todo este tiempo. Hoy egresamos y lo hacemos con los bolsillos llenos de motivos para trascender. El pensamiento humanista está dentro de nosotros, démosle vida mediante nuestra responsabilidad y humildad, pero no toleremos nunca las faltas de respeto a nuestros sueños.

- Recordemos siempre que el principal objetivo de la educación no es aprender algo para ganar más y más dinero, sino transformarnos en mejores seres humanos. Os deseo salud y la mejor de las suertes. Representante del Cuerpo Estudiantil, Hyuga Hinata y…

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Como si todos hubieran sido afectados por alguna especie de hechizo, los aplausos resonaron en el auditorio y hasta Naruto se puso de pie para chiflar y echarle vítores a Hinata. Tan emocionado estaba que llegó al punto de treparse a la tarima para abrazar a la morena, que por timidez se desmayó, cayendo al suelo junto al rubio para espanto de todos.

_Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Naruto sí que supo darle a esto un final de fotografía. _

Al principio me pareció aburrido, pero he acabado animándome bastante.- comentó Kiba cuando todos salieron de la graduación.

- Has estadio genial, Hinata.- dijo Ino con mucho denuedo.- Tú también, Sasuke-kun.

- Justo como esperaba de mi novio.- comentó Sakura recuperando los ánimos.

- ¿Les parece si hacemos las fotos en la arboleda?.- preguntó Kaoru Kanzaki, que era amiga de Naruto y una excelente fotógrafa.

- ¡Claro, Kaoru-chan!.- aprobó el rubio.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Sai y Kaoru se encaminaron a la arboleda para tomarse varias fotografías que se emplearían tanto en el anuario escolar como para uso personal. Las hicieron dividiéndose en mini-grupos de amigos, luego en duetos y por último una imagen en la que todos cupieran perfectamente. Kaoru les pidió las direcciones a cada uno para poderles hacer entrega de sus fotos y se fue corriendo puesto que su familia la llamaba. Los demás también ya se preparaban para irse cuando Naruto los detuvo.

- ¡Hey todos, me gustaría decirles algo!

- ¿Ahora que, usuratonkachi?

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta esta noche en el canta-bar que está junto a Ichiraku? ¡Ya hice reservaciones y les prometo que estará genial!

- Lo siento, Naruto. Hoy tengo cita con mis padres.- se disculpó Shino retirándose.

- Ese Shino siempre me ha parecido raro.

- Creo que yo tampoco podré ir, Naruto-kun…- murmuró Hinata con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también, Hinata?!

- E-es que mi padre…

- Por favor di que si vas a ir… no puedes dejarme solito…

- Bueno… lo intentaré.

A Sasuke no le apetecía la idea de ir a celebrar su graduación simplemente porque ya conocía lo insoportable que se ponía Naruto pero antes de poderse ir, la voz de Sakura lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente.

- ¡Yo sí iré!.- accedió entusiasmada la pelirrosa.- ¿Vienes, Sasuke-kun?

- Eh… sólo porque no quiero dejarte en manos de estos bobos.- aceptó Sasuke a duras penas.

Mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo para los planes de celebración, el moreno vio a Itachi no muy lejos de ahí conversando con una chica de cabello castaño, rostro dulce y ojos cafés que él no reconocía. Al parecer al Uchiha mayor no le molestaba su presencia y eso le pareció sospechoso a Sasuke porque nunca había visto a Itachi platicar con una mujer que no fuera su madre o alguna prima. Es más, él no le conocía ninguna novia y su padre ni siquiera pensó en conseguirle una prometida, dejándole el campo libre para una aspirante a esposa. Una vez que su hermano se despidió de la colegiala, Sasuke lo arribó con una mirada sospechosa.

- ¿Quién era ésa, Itachi?

- ¿Ésa?.- inquirió el susodicho enarcando una ceja pero sin romper su calma.- Era Amane Hazakura.- la tranquilidad de Itachi sacaba de sus casillas a su hermanito.

- ¿Ahora vas a tirarte a una de mis compañeras en vez de irte a trabajar?

- Ese no es tu asunto, Sasuke.

- Asaltacunas.

- Basta.- trató de callarlo Itachi.

- Pedófilo.- continuó Sasuke.

- Cállate.- sentenció el mayor comenzando a fastidiarse.

- ¿Qué tanto discuten, chicos?.- preguntó Sakura integrándose.

- Nada, es sólo que acabo de ver a Itachi seduciendo a mi futura cuñada. Está claro que si la embaraza tendrá que casarse con ella.

- ¿Por qué no eres un poco más abierto a otras posibilidades? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo embarazaré primero a una mujer?.- contraatacó Itachi sonriendo.- Recuerda que el que irá a vivir con su novia serás tú.

_Cielos, justo cuando acabo de salir de una situación pesada, Sasuke empieza a echarle la bronca a Itachi… ¿es que no puede estarse en paz con él? Pero bueno, supongo que eso es lo que hace que ellos dos sean tan unidos…_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Más de la mitad de los amigos de Naruto acudieron al bar-karaoke "Hoshi Enka" y como el rubio lo había prometido, reservaron una cabina para divertirse de lo lindo cantando rolas conocidas de formas distintas, incluso Ino se inventó un nuevo ritmo para la canción "Long Kiss Goodbye" que fascinó a sus amigas y a su novio Sai. De alguna forma, Naruto pudo conseguir cervezas para que todos brindaran pero Kiba no era muy tolente al alcohol y pronto comenzó a buscarle pleito al ojiazul.

El alboroto comenzó a incomodar mucho a Sasuke, que hasta la fecha se había mantenido al margen de la fiesta. Sin embargo, cuando Kiba empezó a decir que Hinata era su novia y le tocó uno de sus senos, Naruto tomó medidas más drásticas.

- No la toques.- dijo Naruto muy enojado y agarrándole la muñeca a Kiba.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Te digo que no la sobes de esa manera!

- Naruto-kun…- Hinata parecía nerviosa y con miedo a que algo feo se fuera a desatar entre ellos.

- ¿Qué coño estas diciendo? ¡No me ofendas de esa manera!

Y justo como Sasuke pensaba, Kiba le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto, quien se lo regresó sin dudarlo. Pronto comenzaron a darse de golpes hasta que sin querer el castaño le dio en la cara a Shikamaru, quien cayó encima de Sai. Éste pensó que todo se trataba de algún juego amistoso y le pegó a Chouji. Todo se salió de control y las chicas huyeron de la habitación dejando a Sasuke a cargo. Sin embargo, él acabó repartiendo unos cuantos porrazos en defensa propia. Minutos más tarde, llegaron los encargados para correrlos del lugar y cobrarle a Naruto y a Sasuke una carísima cuenta por la comida, las bebidas y los daños causados. Esto por supuesto no le hizo ninguna gracia al moreno, contrario a su rubio amigo que se moría de la risa por todo lo ocurrido.

Para empeorar todo, Sasuke tuvo que hacerla de conductor en la camioneta de Naruto porque era el único que no estaba alcoholizado. Después de que Kiba vomitó en el auto, el Uchiha se arrepintió de haber conseguido su licencia de conducir y Sakura le dio un beso para calmarlo de momento.

Después de dejar a Naruto en su casa, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron caminando hasta su modesto apartamento que por ahora sólo contaba con una mesa de cuatro sillas y dos simples futones. Llamaron a sus padres desde la casa del ojiazul para explicarles la situación y ellos les permitieron pasar la noche fuera de sus hogares porque tampoco podían pasar a recogerlos. Estaban tan cansados que nada más pusieron un pie en el departamento, extendieron los futones y se acostaron.

_Es tan emocionante dormir junto a Sasuke-kun, esto no es como al otra vez. ¡Ahora estamos juntos! Aunque creo que todavía no me siento lista para dar "ese paso" aún. Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…_

- Sasuke…

- Um…

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

- Sí…- el moreno abrió un poco los ojos.- Recuerdo a una niñita extraña que me preguntó si yo traía un paraguas aún cuando el día estaba perfectamente soleado.

- ¡Es que no sabía como hablarte!

- Espera que aún no termino.

- ¿Eh?

- Gracias a esa niña, me sentí completamente aliviado de que alguien me dirigiera la palabra de una forma normal. Sin ninguna clase de envidia ni agresión por el mero hecho de tener talento natural para las cosas.

- Yo recuerdo que el día en que te conocí, estaba ayudando a un pajarito a volver a su nido. Estando allá me sentí orgullosa por lo que hice, pero cuando vi tu mirada… pensé que estabas molesto y eso hizo que cayera.

Sasuke se rió por lo bajo y le pellizcó un cachete a Sakura.

- ¿Pensaste que estaba enojado?

- Sí, ceñiste la mirada. Lo recuerdo bien.

- Pero no estaba molesto, de cierta forma te envidié porque esperaba que el primer día de clases yo fuera el centro de atención pero resultó contrario cuando te caíste de allá arriba y te lastimaste el brazo. Lo creas o no, los celos desaparecieron y de inmediato sentí… angustia… pánico de que algo malo te fuera a ocurrir.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Creo que inconscientemente yo ya estaba enamorado de ti.- contestó Sasuke besándole afectuosamente.- Duérmete que mañana comenzaremos con la mudanza y no quiero escucharte decir que te da flojera.

Convencida de que eso finalizaba perfectamente el día, Sakura se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio y cerró los ojos. Era relajante oírlo respirar, sentir su aliento golpearle la frente y escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Estaba segura de que él estaría siempre con ella para protegerla igual que el príncipe azul que tanta importancia tenía en los cuentos de hadas.

_Mi Sasuke…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_¡¡Okey!! Ahora que ya acabé con mi deber de escritora, me retiro a descansar. Se recibe toda clase de reviews (excepto flames) y se aprecia el interés que tienen por el fanfic._**

**_¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	13. Extraño Sabor a Libertad

**_¡¡Ohaiyo a todos!! Esta semana he estado muy pero muy activa gracias al bendito café que tanto me encanta y que no había tomado en meses por cuestiones de salud. Por eso ahora regreso con un capítulo bastante divertido (o eso me dijo la amiga que lee los episodios antes de ser publicados aquí). Yo sé que no muchos leen las notas del autor, así que vámonos directo a la historia._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EXTRAÑO SABOR A LIBERTAD**

**SASUKE POV**

En el apartamento 34 del edificio ubicado en la esquina de la calle Furiwada se encontraba una joven pareja haciendo limpieza antes de acomodar los muebles que recién habían traído de sus viejos hogares. Algunos vecinos curiosos pensaban que ellos eran recién casados, pero en realidad sólo se trataban de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes iniciaban una nueva vida libre de autoridad parental.

- ¿No es genial, Sasuke? La señora de al lado dijo que nos veíamos muy bien juntos.

- Si, Sakura.- contestó el moreno con desgano.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Sólo tengo sueño.

_¿Qué clase de servicio de mudanzas toca a tu puerta a las siete de la mañana para traer un televisor y una cama? Si no fuera por Sakura había sido capaz de meterles un cabezazo y cerrarles la puerta en las narices._

- Iré a poner la mesa porque creo que el arroz ya está listo.

- ¿Vas a ayudar con la cama?

- Deja eso para el rato. Lo que importa ahora es desayunar juntos y hablar sobre lo suertudos que somos por estrenar este bonito departamento.

- Yo tengo suerte de que esta linda señorita me haga compañía por las noches.- susurró Sasuke besándole la mano.

No contento con eso, el Uchiha abrazó de la cintura a la pelirrosa y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, pero llamaron a la puerta y eso molestó aún más a Sasuke. Él prefirió atender y fulminar con la mirada al que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo, así el culpable se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a llamar a su puerta en medio de una sesión de besos.

Lo que Sasuke no se imaginó, era que en vez de toparse con uno de sus entrometidos vecinos, vio a su hermano en el umbral.

Silencio sepulcral.

- ¡¿Itachi qué estás haciendo tú en mi casa?!.- preguntó Sasuke completamente histérico.

- Hola, Sasuke. A mí también me da gusto verte.

- ¡Itachi-san! Que bien que hayas venido.

- Bueno, mis padres me enviaron para ver cómo iba todo y decidí ayudarles con la mudanza.

- Gracias, pero no gracias. Sakura y yo podemos espabilarnos solos.- dijo el menor empujando a su hermano y cerrando la puerta, pero Itachi metió el pie para evitar que ésta se atrancara completamente.

- Sasuke, si lo que quieres es que me vaya para que puedas quitarte los pantalones lamento decirte que no te complaceré por hoy. Además, no vengo solo.

- ¿Qué?

Itachi hizo señas con una mano y al momento aparecieron Deidara, Sasori y Amane, que era la misma chica con la que él había hablad en la graduación. Ella sostenía en las manos una cacerola que olía bastante bien y todos sonrieron con cierta pena. Sasuke se quedó mudó pero Sakura les dio el pase.

- ¡Deidara-kun! ¡Sasori-san

- ¡¡Hola!!.- saludaron los aludidos.

_Genial, los tres chiflados están en mi departamento, pero… ¿por qué ella vino también?_

- Traje sopa miso, espero que les guste.- dijo Amane colocando la olla en la estufa. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de piel negra, una blusa color fucsia por debajo y falda negra, casi como si fuera a asistir a un concierto de rock.

- ¿Qué son esas pintas?.- preguntó Sasuke sacado de onda.

- ¿Cómo que qué son? Es mi ropa de diario.- respondió la castaña rompiendo su aparente dulzura.

- Que mujer tan rara…- masculló el moreno mirándola con desdén.

- Sakura…- musitó Deidara tomando a Sakura de las manos y mirándola con intensidad.- Aunque te haya perdido, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea. Pero si algún día necesitas consuelo pasional, no dudes en llamarme.- dicho esto, Sasuke le propinó una patada a Deidara y lo alejó de Sakura.

- ¡Que consuelo pasional ni que nada! ¡Ya déjate de payasadas, idiota!

- Deidara, cierra de una vez esa boca tan floja que tienes.- le ordenó Itachi.

- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, chicos.- carraspeó Sakura para dispersar la tensión.- Estábamos a punto de desayunar, ¿gustan quedarse?

- ¡Si quiero!.- dijo Deidara corriendo a tomar un plato para servirse.

Mientras Sakura y Amane sacaban la poca vajilla que tenían en casa, Sasori calentó la sopa y Deidara ocupó una silla pero Sasuke llevó a Itachi a la sala para preguntarle unas dudas que lo asaltaban desde hacía unos minutos.

- Itachi, ¿vas en serio con ésta?.- inquirió señalando con el pulgar a Amane.

- ¿Cómo que ésta? Sé más respetuoso con las damas, Sasuke.

- Ésa no es una dama, ¿no viste cómo me habló?

- No exageres. Tú empezaste.- le dijo Itachi presintiendo que su hermano se pondría quisquilloso.

- ¿Y desde cuando te juntas con ella? ¿Le compras drogas o algo?

- Sasuke, ya fue suficiente. Estás actuando exactamente igual que papá cuando se oponía a tu relación con Sakura.

- ¡Aaah, entonces admites que hay algo entre ella y tú!

Itachi no contestó porque simplemente se dispuso a regresar a la cocina pero antes de cruzar la habitación, se volteó y su expresión cambió por una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Y qué si lo hay?.- con esa frase, Sasuke se quedó aún más asombrado de lo que ya estaba.

_Joder, aparte de traer a ese par de locos con cerebro de pájaro, Itachi todavía me echa en cara que tiene una amante. Eso me suena a desafío y será mejor que no me quede atrás…_

Como sólo había cuatro sillas, Sasuke se apresuró a sentarse con Sakura antes de que Deidara se atreviera a moverse, Itachi le cedió su asiento a Amane y se quedó de pie junto con Sasori. El Uchiha mayor revisó los estantes de la alacena en busca de café pero con desánimo comprobó que ésta seguía vacía y hasta se sintió un tonto por ocurrírsele buscar dicha bebida en un apartamento que apenas tenía lo necesario. Cuando todos probaron la sopa de miso, sintieron como si un rayo les cruzara las papilas gustativas y de inmediato pusieron caras de gozo.

- Qué sabroso cocinas, Amane-chan.- comentó el rubio bastante contento.

- Sí, está realmente bueno.- agregó Sasori sonriendo.

- Gracias. Creo que debería dejar de ser modelo y estudiar gastronomía en vez de medicina.- bromeó Amane riéndose.

- ¡¿Eres modelo?!.- preguntó la pelirrosa casi atragantándose con un pedacito de tofu.

- Bueno… podría decirse que sí. No pienso dedicarme a eso por siempre y es por eso que estudiaré enfermería en la universidad de Tokio.

- ¿Así que tú también iras a Todai? ¡Eso es genial!

_Admito que aún para vestirse así, ella cocina aún mejor que mi madre. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Una sopa de miso no es nada! Apuesto a que Itachi se está regodeando con la idea de que su novia es una modelo que cocina perfecto y estudiará enfermería en la mejor universidad de Japón. Ya puedo escucharlo reírse de mí cuando me doy la vuelta… es hora de que sepa que mi novia también tiene mucho para presumir._

- Pues para que te lo sepas, Sakura estudiará medicina en la misma escuela.

- ¿En serio? ¡Estupendo!

- "¿No se supone que debería enfadarse?".- se preguntó el Uchiha menor.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en completa tranquilidad y Sasuke juró que había escuchado a Itachi reírse a lo bajo por su fallido intento de atacar a Amane. Sin embargo, la ojiverde y el moreno parecían asombrados de saber que ella no era novia de Itachi, sino que simplemente eran amigos, explicando que se conocieron en el hospital puesto que la madre de la castaña también era enfermera y le estaba dando unos consejos que le servirían para sus futuros estudios. Itachi llamó la atención de Amane desde que ella entró a la habitación de Fugaku para llevarle algo de comer y checar su presión sanguínea, pero no le hizo mucho caso hasta que el moreno casi se cayó de sueño por no haber dormido en toda la noche y todavía tener que trabajar.

Sintiendo compasión por él, Amane también le llevó algo para que desayunara y cuando Itachi la ignoró, ella lo regañó bajo el pretexto de que como aprendiz de enfermera, su deber era procurar al enfermo y al débil. Pero cuando Itachi realmente le hizo caso fue cuando supo que estudiaba en la misma escuela que Sasuke.

- Pederasta…- interrumpió Sasuke cuando oyó esa parte de la historia e Itachi le dio un coscorrón sin demostrar su enojo.

- ¿Qué?.- Sakura y Amane se quedaron viendo raro a los hermanos.

- Disculpen. El mono no comió su banana el día de hoy.- dijo Itachi haciendo presión en la cabeza de su hermanito.

- ¡Duele!

- Como sea, creo que es hora de comenzar a trabajar.- propuso el Uchiha mayor.- Que Deidara y Sasori limpien mientras Amane-san y yo compramos lo que se necesita para llenar la alacena.

- ¡Buena idea!.- aprobó Sakura encantada.- Sasuke-kun y yo podremos salir a buscar accesorios para la casa.

No pudiendo negarse ante la petición de Sakura, Sasuke salió de la casa junto con ella amenazando al resto con no causar desastres en su departamento o él mismo se los escabecharía fuera quien fuera. La pareja caminó cinco cuadras hasta llegar a una tienda de descuento. Ahí había toda clase de accesorios y artículos de hogar a muy buen precio, mientras el moreno observaba los distintos tipos de incienso, la ojiverde se quedó contemplando las cosas para el baño.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, mira! ¿Verdad que estas cortinas están muy lindas?.- cuestionó Sakura mostrándole unas cortinas de baño con dibujos de flores.

- ¿Cortinas con florecitas?.- inquirió Sasuke sintiendo pena ajena.

- ¡Lo sabía! Odias las flores, ¿verdad?

- No, pero si a ti te gustan. Llévatelas.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro. Y para la sala llevaremos estas cortinas azules.

_Como si fuera a dejar que Sakura compre colgaderas con estampados raros para la sala. Eso ya sería demasiado ridículo para mi gusto. _

Ambos continuaron buscando más objetos que creyeron necesarios para la casa, entre ellos algunos platos, vasos, un florero y cubiertos extra. Cuando la cesta se llenó, fueron a la caja pero mientras Sasuke se disponía a pagar, Sakura lo jaló de la manga.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿también podemos llevar esas tazas?

- ¿Cuáles?

- Las que están en ese anaquel.

En un aparador delgado estaban acomodadas varias tazas con los más variados diseños, destacando una amarilla y una azul con bellos dibujos del sol y la luna. Sasuke las tomó y también las compró.

- Quiero que estas tazas sólo las usemos tú y yo.- le indicó entregándole el tarro del sol a su novia.- No me gustaría que se rompieran, así que cuida bien la tuya.

- Lo mismo digo yo.

- Respecto a los muebles, creo que es necesario un refrigerador.

- No olvides que también hace falta un microondas, unos silloncitos y un televisor.

- Entre mis cosas está una televisión, así que sólo compraremos lo demás.

- ¡Si! ¡Conozco una mueblería por aquí cerca donde tienen cosas muy monas! ¡Vamos!.- dijo Sakura con entusiasmo jalándolo del brazo.

- Oye, ¿cuál es la prisa?.- bromeó Sasuke.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En el supermercado, Amane examinaba cuidadosamente las marcas de café que había y hasta parecía estar comparándolos mientras Itachi sólo esperaba a que se decidiera por uno. La acompañó porque pensó que ella necesitaría ayuda pero al parecer ella tenía todo bajo control. Ya comenzaba a aburrirle estar en el mismo pasillo más de diez minutos porque él no iba de compras con frecuencia y en su casa siempre consumían la misma marca de café desde que tenía memoria.

- ¿Ya te decidiste?

- Sí. Llevaré el café de la marca "Claire de Lune".- respondió Amane mostrándole un recipiente de vidrio con etiqueta azul y plateada.

- Pero Sasuke bebe café "Avantgrade".- protestó Itachi.

- ¿Bromeas? Esa cosa te matará antes de que cumplas los 30. Ni siquiera merece ser llamado café.- explicó ella mirando fríamente un frasco con tapadera verde.- Es como muerte liquida porque tiene demasiada cafeína, el grano no está bien tostado y sabe muy amargo. En cambio éste tiene un mejor aroma, te vigoriza enseguida y se puede apreciar su calidad con el primer sorbo.

- No tenía idea de que supieras tanto de café.- comentó el moreno mientras iban a la zona de frutas y verduras.

- Tengo qué.- dijo la castaña eligiendo las mejores manzanas.- Mis padres y mis hermanos trabajan, así que prácticamente me la paso metida en la cocina.

- Ahora me explico porqué eres tan buena en esto. Yo lo único que sé comprar son cenas congeladas.- al escucharlo, Amane se rió graciosamente y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

- No te preocupes por eso. Para algo se inventó la comida rápida ¿no crees?

Itachi sonrió levemente y fijó su vista en una pila de tomates que su amiga de inmediato asaltó para elegir los más buenos, rojos y jugosos como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Él le pidió de favor que reuniera dos kilos porque tenía deseos de consumir tomates ahora que su hermanito ya no estaría en la mansión Uchiha. Ciertamente lo quería mucho y estaba seguro de que las verduras preferidas de Sasuke lo harían sentir mejor y aliviar un poco su nostalgia.

Horas después, Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a casa y se vieron bastante complacidos cuando notaron que su apartamento estaba perfectamente limpio, los muebles ordenados acorde a las reglas básicas del Feng Shui y que Amane les estaba preparando la cena. Sasori les explicó que Deidara era muy diligente limpiando y él había realizado la mayor parte del trabajo. Itachi estaba guardando la despensa y Sasuke fue a colaborar. Él se percató de que había frascos de condimentos que él no conocía del todo, botellas surtidas de jugo, chocolates, frutas y verduras de excelente calidad, un par de botellas de vino, pastel de mille-feuille y café nuevo del que él NO solía tomar. Esto se estaba volviendo raro para él.

Cuando Sakura echó un vistazo a la comida, comprobó que la cena era insuficiente para seis personas y preguntó el porqué.

- Lo que pasa es que no deja de perturbarme el hecho de que hayamos sido unos metiches y por eso planeamos retirarnos pronto.

- No digas eso, Amane-san. Ustedes no son molestia para nosotros.- le suplicó Sakura.

- Quédense a cenar.

El que habló esta vez fue Sasuke. Él no miraba a sus "invitados" y en sus manos sostenía el frasco de café a la par que devoraba uno de los tomates elegidos por la castaña. Al parecer apreciaba que ella le hubiese comprado un café tan excelente y una verdura tan fresca y sabrosa.

- Estos tomates están de muerte, ¿dónde los compraste?

_Está bien, lo admito, la rara ésa tiene muy buenos gustos. No todo el mundo adivina que odio el café Avantgrade y tampoco me consigue tan buenos vegetales como éstos. Supongo que el pastel es para Sakura porque ni de broma yo me comería eso. _

Por insistencia de Sasuke. Itachi y sus amigos accedieron a quedarse a cenar, y por lo tanto, Amane preparó más comida. Al probar las delicias de la chica, Deidara pareció olvidarse de Sakura al grado de pedirle matrimonio a Hazakura, quien reaccionó nerviosamente hasta que Itachi salió en su defensa. Sasuke tomó eso como una prueba irrefutable de que su hermano mayor mostraba interés romántico por Amane pero a juzgar por su naturaleza calmada, dudaba que fuera a declarársele pronto. De igual forma, él iba a apoyarlo de la misma forma que él lo hizo con Sakura, como buen hermano que era.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**3 meses después…**

- ¡Cielos! ¡Qué calor está haciendo!.- exclamó Sakura abanicándose con una de sus libretas donde minutos atrás había estado haciendo apuntes sobre los efectos adversos del ácido acetilsalicílico.- Sasuke, ¿aun no está reparado el ventilador?

- No. Espera un poco más, por favor.

- Pero…

- Sakura, yo también muero de calor y todavía tengo que arreglar esto, así que te estoy pidiendo amablemente que guardes silencio.

La ojiverde lanzó un bufido de cansancio y tomó su bolsa para salir a comprar algún helado con el cual refrescarse mientras esperaba a que su novio hiciera funcionar el aire acondicionado. La verdad es que aparte de morirse de calor, Sakura podía percibir que su novio estaba muy tenso en las últimas semanas y no dejaba de culparse a sí misma por eso. Tal vez el hecho de que ella se concentrara mucho en sus estudios también tenía que ver… o a lo mejor él estaba molesto por falta de sexo…

- ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!

Aunque sus amigos ya daban por hecho que ellos tuvieran una candente relación sexual entre novios, la verdad es que Sakura y Sasuke seguían siendo vírgenes porque habían acordado que no tendrían intimidad hasta que estuvieran seguros de dar ese paso. El moreno parecía estar más que preparado, pero la pelirrosa aún tenía muchas dudas en mente y la carrera de medicina era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Por suerte, no era nada tonta y con un poco de estudio diario, era capaz de estar entre los mejores de su clase. Sasuke no tenía problema alguno con las clases y hasta le aburrían un poco porque las entendía casi de inmediato, era por eso que el tiempo le sobraba pero no podía pasarlo con Sakura por ser ella la que se pasara las tardes con sus tareas.

Cuando abrió el refrigerador de la tienda de enfrente, deseó quedarse ahí el resto del día pero sabía que el dueño le llamaría la atención si hacía eso, así que con gran decepción tomó algunos mantecados de distintos sabores para tenerlos de reserva y disfrutarlos cuando ella quisiera.

- Aunque sé que a Sasuke no le gustan los dulces, sería genial tener helados en casa para así no tener que salir a cada rato con este clima tan horrendo.

- Sakura-san.- le habló una voz que le resultó familiar.

- Gaara-san… hola.- hasta el mal humor había desaparecido en ella con sólo ver a su compañero de clases.

Gaara Sabaku era uno de los compañeros de Sakura y el mejor estudiante masculino del área de medicina, por lo que solía llevarse mucho con la pelirrosa desde que comenzaron a estudiar en la universidad. A veces compartían el almuerzo cuando Sasuke no podía y se escuchaban como buenos amigos. Gaara resultó ser muy popular en Todai por su poco común cabello rojo y ojos verde turquesa, además de su carisma natural y caballerosidad con las chicas. Él le contó a Sakura que deseaba convertirse en doctor porque deseaba ayudar a las personas a su alrededor, y no precisamente para heredar el hospital del que su familia era dueña.

A pesar de llevarse bien, a Sasuke no le agradaba Gaara ni en lo más mínimo porque él podía darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo gustaba de su novia. Primero pensó que los celos lo hacían ver cosas y pasó de largo el asunto pero luego de que lo notó más afectuoso de lo que debía, empezó a molestarle que ellos se llevaran tanto. En ese encuentro que tuvieron Gaara y Sakura, él le explicó que había ido a la tienda por helado de chocolate pero como su hermana lo esperaba, se despidió cálidamente.

Luego de que la ojiverde regresó al departamento, Sasuke se encontraba esperándola sentado en el sillón con una sonrisa de orgullo masculino por haber reparado él solito el ventilador sin demorar demasiado. ¡Y pensar que Sakura le decía que él no iba a poder hacerlo! No necesitaban de ningún técnico teniéndolo a él en casa. Miró intensamente a su novia esperando como recompensa tenerla en sus brazos, besarla y acariciarla; pero ella guardó el helado sobrante mientras desenvolvía uno de sus postres con sabor a vainilla y se sentaba junto a Gaara. El no verse reconocido por Sakura le había herido bastante pero no dijo nada.

- Tenías razón, pudiste reparar el aire.- dijo Sakura sin sacarse la paleta de la boca pero al notar que él la miraba fijamente, le ofreció un poco.- ¿Quieres?

- Sabes que no me gustan los dulces, Sakura.

- Es verdad.

Se quedaron callados por un rato y a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió decirle de su encuentro a su novio con tal de hacerlo hablar.

- Hoy me encontré a Gaara en la tienda.

- ¿Qué?

- Que hoy me encontré a Gaara en el súper.

- ¿Porqué me lo dices a mí?.- preguntó el moreno fastidiado.- No me agrada ese tipo.

- Pero si no es antipático ni nada. Es más, hasta reconoce que desearía ser tan emprendedor como tú.

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura con fuerza y aunque ella sabía que él estaba celoso, no le reclamó porque, según ella, eso significaba que la quería. En su cabeza pensaba la forma de controlar sus celos en caso de que a él se le ocurriera pegar a su amigo, pero no podía notar que más que estar celoso, Sasuke estaba confundido. No sabía si hacerse el loco y fingir que a él no le importaba la amistad de su novia con Gaara, o prohibirle de plano a la ojiverde que volviera a dirigirle la palabra y arriesgarse a perderla.

_Quisiera que alguna vez mi corazón y el destino dejaran de jugar conmigo… eso me cabrea más que nada en el mundo…_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Ahí está de nuevo el Sasuke celosillo que todas conocemos... bien decía mi abuelita (que en paz descanse) que a veces el amor no mejora las cosas, sino que las empeora ja ja ja... ojalá esa frase no se aplique para esta historia ¿verdad? Ah pero bueno, ya el exceso de cafeína dirá el resto..._**

**_¡¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	14. Mirando a Través de un Cristal Turbio

**_Si este capítulo les parece muy OOC (out of Character) no se sorprendan demasiado porque ya deben tener bien clarito que me falta un tornillo y que me estado tomando bastante cafeína en estos últimos días ^_^U_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MIRANDO A TRAVÉS DE UN CRISTAL TURBIO**

**SAKURA POV**

La oleada de calor que había caído en la ciudad en los últimos días ya parecía estar esfumándose pero nadie podía decir que el clima era bonito porque la lluvia era la invitada no deseada de muchas personas. Los estudiantes y profesores de la universidad de Tokio se obligaron a hacerse de algún paraguas para poder pisar los terrenos del campus sin problemas, pero quien encontraba más de qué quejarse era Sakura. No sólo el clima lluvioso hacía horrores en su cabello y le provocaba resfriados, sino que además le provocaba pensar cosas tristes.

Esa mañana tuvo que ir sola a la escuela ya que cuando despertó, Sasuke se había ido y le dejó una nota en la mesa explicándole que tenía un asunto que resolver con Yukari. Al ver que ni siquiera había desayunado, Sakura se entristeció porque últimamente el moreno actuaba demasiado extraño y frío con ella, mucho más que de costumbre y eso en definitiva la agobiaba bastante.

Yukari Nakamura era una chica bastante linda de cabello rubio con mechas rojas y ojos azules que había sido amiga de Sasuke desde el nacimiento hasta que ella se mudó a Inglaterra a los siete años. Pero ahora que ya tenía edad para ingresar a la universidad, decidió cursar su carrera en Todai por una promesa que le hizo a sus padres. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura en la primera semana de haber entrado a clases y se llevó bien con la pelirrosa desde entonces.

Sin embargo, desde que comenzó el mes de Junio las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar entre Sasuke y Sakura, según la perspectiva de ésta última. Primero, el moreno empezó a cancelar sus citas bajo el pretexto de que necesitaba ayudar a Yukari…

_**///Haciendo Flashback///**_

- No puedo.- respondió Sasuke cuando Sakura le dijo que Naruto los había invitado a ver una película junto con él y Hinata.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Nos hemos matado estudiando y merecemos un descanso!

- Ya te dije que no, Sakura. Yukari tiene problemas y sólo yo puedo ayudarla.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?.- preguntó Sakura con desconfianza.

- No puedo decírtelo. Ve tú si quieres y ya luego me cuentas cómo estuvo la película.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

La ojiverde acudió al cine sola con Naruto y Hinata e inventó que Sasuke tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. El rubio se rió porque pensó que su amigo no se daba un respiro ni siquiera en la universidad y que definitivamente no iba a cambiar. A pesar de que Sakura se divirtió bastante, cuando regresó a su casa Sasuke todavía no había regresado sino hasta las once de la noche. Ella le contó con detalle de lo que él se había perdido al no ir con ella a pasear pero al rato de estar conversando, él se quedó dormido y eso la ofendió bastante, al punto de dejarlo sin desayunar e irse sola a la escuela al día siguiente.

_**///Fin del Flashback///**_

_Creo que fui muy dura con él ese día… Sasuke realmente debió cansarse mucho en aquella ocasión. Pero los días siguientes fueron un abuso, y parte de la culpa fue mía por no decir nada como me recomendó Amane-san…_

_**///Haciendo Flashback…///**_

La semana pasada durante la hora del almuerzo, Sakura había estado esperando a Sasuke mientras comía unas riquísimas croquetas de salmón con arroz. Justo cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarse, Amane llegó para hacerle compañía porque ella también se sentía un poco solitaria.

- Sakura-san…

- ¿Sólo vas a beberte eso?.- preguntó Sakura al verla con un simple cartón de leche de fresa.

- Yo ya comí.

- Ah.- Sakura se encontraba dubitativa sobre si decirle a la castaña sobre sus sentimientos o no. Al final, optó por lo primero.- Amane-san…

- ¿Si?

- Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Con mucha calma, Sakura le explicó a Amane que Sasuke últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Yukari y a ella la dejaba en segundo plano. A veces los celos le hacían pensar cosas como que él buscaba en la rubia los placeres de la carne que ella no le había dado, lo cual la angustiaba mucho. Incluso la pelirrosa se llevó a la castaña hasta el departamento de Leyes, que era donde estudiaba Sasuke. Caminaron bastante hasta dar con el aula 47 y lo vieron en el pasillo frente al salón platicando con Yukari. Al parecer se estaban entreteniendo juntos porque Sasuke decía algo mientras sonreía y la rubia reía discretamente. Ninguna de ellas se reveló ante ellos y prefirieron observarlos a escondidas.

- Sakura-san, ¿no crees que es absurdo estar aquí espiando a Sasuke?

- Es que quería que vieras para que no pienses que estaba exagerando.

- Jamás pensé eso. Yo te creo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Verás, por lo que me has contado y lo que he presenciado cuando voy a visitarlos, no es nada saludable lo que está pasando.

- ¿Entonces debería reclamarle a Sasuke?

- No hagas eso ni de broma. Lo único que quiero es que… no te pase lo mismo que a mí.

Haciendo un resumen, Amane explicó que cuando recién entró a la preparatoria, ella había tenido un novio que parecía quererla mucho y que le gustaba invitar a su mejor amiga para que saliera con ellos y evitar que ella se sintiera abandonada. La castaña aprobó la idea pero luego notó que a veces sólo su novio y su amiga se iban solos a pasear, algo que no le gustó para nada pero que fingió no molestarse por ello. Eso hasta que su novio terminó con Amane sin razón aparente. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que en realidad la que era su mejor amiga acabó enamorándose de su novio y la ira se había apoderado de ella, obligándola a gritarles a ambos que los odiaba y retirarles definitivamente la palabra.

La historia del viejo amor de Amane sin duda sorprendió mucho a Sakura y la dejó aún más confusa.

- Al contarte esto no quiero decirte que Sasuke te está engañando ni nada, pero creo que deberías estar más al pendiente de ellos. Si hay algo que te moleste, háblalo cuanto antes porque si te guardas tus emociones… éstas acabarán por hacerte estallar.

- Entiendo… gracias, Amane-san.

- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestra área para antes de que nos toque entrar a clases.

_**///Fin del Flashback///**_

Sakura pareció haber captado el mensaje en ese preciso momento pero no le pareció sencillo decirle a su novio que le molestaba estar siendo plantada a cada rato. El dia anterior, Sasuke permaneció en casa toda la tarde y se dedicó exclusivamente a consentir a Sakura, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez ya estaba recapacitando acerca de su "cercana amistad" con Yukari. Aquella noche cruzó un pensamiento fugaz por su mente diciéndole que se animara a dar el siguiente paso en su relación. El Uchiha captó la idea cuando la pelirrosa comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo para corresponderle el favor acariciándola suavemente por los brazos, la piel de la espalda y ese delicado derrière que tanto lo excitaba. Sakura gemía como si tuviera miedo pero la sesión de besos terminó cuando sonó el móvil del moreno. Las primeras dos veces lo ignoró pero el maldito timbre era tan insistente que se decidió a contestar. Inmediatamente salió al balcón del apartamento para hablar en privado haciéndole señas a Sakura para que no lo interrumpiera y se fuera a dormir.

Mientras caminaba por la explanada de la universidad, Sakura vio en el estacionamiento el auto de Itachi y se quedó ahí lo suficiente como para presenciar a Amane bajando del vehículo y asomarse por la ventanilla para decirle algo al Uchiha mayor. Cautelosamente se escondió tras unos autos para escuchar lo que estaban platicando, aunque la lluvia no la dejó escuchar algo más aparte de los nombres de ambos y un tono rígido entre ellos. Prefirió seguir su camino porque eso no debía importarle a ella.

_¿Qué hace Amane en el auto de Itachi? Es probable que él se haya ofrecido a traerla a clases. Pero lo raro es que ellos discutan… ¿Qué rayos? Si Sasuke y yo ya casi ni pasamos el rato juntos. No tengo tiempo de estar pensando en los problemas de otros_.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Cuando a Sakura le tocó recibir la clase de Cuidados del Enfermo, ella parecía estar en otro mundo porque recordó que la primera vez que tuvo esa materia, el profesor los llevó al anfiteatro para que les echaran un vistazo a los cadáveres y hacerlos acostumbrarse. La pelirrosa casi vomitó cuando supo de boca de la propia Amane que los senpais solían comer en ese lugar, ¡inclusive si tenían a un muerto con las vísceras al aire! Valientemente trató de aguantar y observó con detenimiento el lúgubre aspecto de los cuerpos, eso hasta que a cada uno se le ordenó tocar y examinar las vísceras para que vieran la diferencia entre un hígado sano y uno en estado post-mortem. Gaara parecía no tener problema con el trabajo y se tomó su tiempo para realizar lo que le pedían, incluso a la castaña (que estaba de colada en la clase incorrecta) le pareció emocionante estar en un lugar así. Aún cuando en sus ojos se notaba cierto asco, no pasó a mayores… a diferencia de Sakura.

Ella se negaba rotundamente a obedecer a su maestro aún cuando sus compañeros le echaban porras. Fue hasta que el sensei la amenazó con ponerle una falta, que la ojiverde avanzó temblorosa y metió sus manos dentro del cadáver. Era una extraña sensación entre firme y viscosa que le recordaba un poco al de la gelatina que todas las tardes comía de niña. A pesar de que estaba usando cubrebocas, podía percibir el desagradable olor de los órganos y cuando tuvo los intestinos entre sus manos, se imaginó que éstos eran serpientes… entonces fue cuando casi se desmayó pero Gaara la ayudó.

_Je, ¿Qué habría sido de mi si Gaara-san no me hubiese ayudado entonces? Seguro que sería la burla de todos mis colegas, aunque creo que habría sido mejor que él no me siguiera a todas partes. No le he hablado desde la semana pasada porque tengo miedo de que a Sasuke le den ganas de pelearse con él, aunque debería ser yo quien le meta un pellizco por dejarme tan sola…_

Las dudas y el revoltijo emocional que la asaltaban en aquel momento le hicieron cometer varios errores en la clase y se ganó que la echaran del salón. Por supuesto no volvió al resto de las clases porque sabía que iba a continuar metiendo la pata y ya estaba demasiado estresada como para recibir más regaños. A la hora del almuerzo, Sakura no quiso comer y se dedicó a buscar a Sasuke para seguir el consejo de Amane y decirle que a ella le dolía sobremanera verlo apartarse y no darle motivo para irse con Yukari nada más porque sí.

Pero…

Sakura olvidó sus intenciones cuando vio en la distancia a Sasuke abrazando a Yukari y preparándose para abordar un auto que seguro pertenecía a la familia Uchiha. Aún con la lluvia cayendo, la pelirrosa salió al exterior sin procurarse un paraguas y tampoco sin quitarse las chancletas.

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!

La primera vez que lo llamó, el moreno no volteó a verla y fue hasta el tercer grito que él finalmente la escuchó. Le pidió al chofer que lo esperara un momento y Sakura empezó a llorar.

- ¡¿Te vas sin decirme nada?! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

- Se me presentó una emergencia, Sakura.- le explicó Sasuke con su típica frialdad.- No puedo darte explicaciones.

- ¡¿Y cuando lo harás?! ¿Cuándo por fin me digas que ya no me quieres?

- Sakura, sólo cálmate.

- ¡¿Acaso prefieres a Yukari en vez de a mí?!.- Sakura estaba completamente histérica y Sasuke comprendió que sólo había una forma de tranquilizarla…

- Vas a hacer que me enfade, Sakura.- le advirtió el moreno con una mirada fruncida que infundió temor en la ojiverde y se metió al coche sin decirle nada más.

Sakura vio cómo su amor se alejaba y no le importó que el aguacero ya la hubiese empapado por completo. Tampoco se preocupó por refugiarse para no enfermarse, sólo quería sacarse el corazón del pecho para evitar su sufrimiento…

- ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!

Inesperadamente, Amane apareció de la nada porque había presenciado todo y trató de consolar a Sakura, pero el verla chillar con desesperación la obligó a meterle una bofetada. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con la atisbo compasivo de la castaña que también parecía estar dolida de verla así, y se abrazaron. El cuerpo cálido de Amane confortó un poco a la pelirrosa que sollozaba. Sakura estaba fuera de sí como para darse cuenta de que su amiga hacía una llamada por celular…

Sakura se veía tan frágil que Amane no tuvo valor de moverla ni de soltarla, asi que se quedó en el suelo junto a ella valiéndose solamente de su sombrilla para protegerse. Su excelente oído pudo captar el sonido del derrape de las ruedas de un coche, muy parecido al de…

- Sakura.- la llamó cierto moreno tomándola de los hombros.

- Itachi…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_¡¡CONTINUARÉ CON EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DENTRO DE UN PAR DE DÍAS!! ¡¡CUÍDENSE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN SALUDABLE REVIEW!! ^_^_**

**_¡¡MATA KONDO NE!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	15. Con las Cosas Claras

**Lo prometido es deuda y regreso a para traerles la continuación. ¿Y qué creen? ¡Ya estamos llegando al final! Aún faltan muy pocos capítulos pero les aseguro que esta linda historia de amor ya se verá completa pronto. Los que odiaron a Yukari en el capítulo anterior creo que se van a sentir mal cuando vean la razón detrás del extraño comportamiento de Sasuke.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CON LAS COSAS CLARAS**

**SASUKE POV**

_Cuando le hice saber a Sakura que estaba molesto con ella, deseé que mis palabras se quedaran congeladas e inaudibles en el aire. Pero eso era pedir demasiado… ahora ya no hay forma en que pueda pedirle perdón…_

Sakura aún podía escuchar el suave sonido de las gotas de la lluvia cayendo sobre un tejado pero sus ojos le pesaban mucho y no fue necesario abrirlos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en algo mullido cubierta por una manta. Le habría sido fácil quedarse ahí pero al sentir una mano acariciándole la cara y el cabello, ella abrió sus ojos verdes y dieron con la imagen de una chica castaña que la observaba de la misma forma que una madre mira a sus pequeños cuando están enfermos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-san?.- preguntó Amane extendiéndole la taza que la pelirrosa había comprado en su primer día en su departamento y estaba llena de té caliente.

- ¿Dormí mucho?

- Veinticuatro horas.- respondió la otra sonriendo.- Las necesitabas después de ese colapso nervioso que tuviste en el campus.

Los ojos de Sakura se empañaron en lágrimas cuando recordó las duras palabras que su novio le dijo antes de desecharla como a un pañuelo sucio. No quería llorar y mientras sorbía el contenido de la taza, su mirada derramó el llanto que trataba de contener porque ese té de salvia, romero y miel la hizo sentirse aún más nostálgica que nunca. La hizo recordar las tardes en que ella y Sasuke se acurrucaban juntos en la sala en silencio para beber algo caliente en sus tazas especiales.

Como si estuviese escrito en su cara, Amane dijo:

- Sasuke estuvo aquí hace poco pero tuvo que ir al hospital. Él preparó ese té para ti.

_No deberías haberte quedado bajo la lluvia sin paraguas tanto tiempo, tonta…_

- ¿Y porqué está en el hospital? ¿Fugaku-sama tuvo una recaída?

- Nada de eso. Itachi te explicará porque yo la verdad no sé mucho.

- ¿Itachi también está aquí?

- Sí, pero tuvo que salir porque lo mandé a la tienda a traer unas cosas.

Ella sonrió porque le daban ganas de reírse ante el hecho de que Itachi hubiera cedido a la orden de Amane que a veces parecía una jefa Yakuza. Pero por el cariño que le tenía, prefirió aguantarse para evitarse problemas con él.

- ¿Sabes? Gaara-san llamó ayer después de que nos fuimos de la escuela así de repente.

- ¿Gaara-san… se preocupó por mí?

_**///Haciendo flashback///**_

- ¿Y Sakura-san? ¿Cómo está?

- Tiene un fuerte resfriado pero ya me encargaré yo de ella.- le respondió Amane con suavidad.

- ¿Come bastante?

- Je, ¿cómo podría saberlo?.- bromeó.- Se ha quedado dormida.

- Si despierta, dígale por favor que pasaré a verla después de clases. Tambien estoy dispuesto a pasarle los apuntes y ayudarla a que no se quede atrás.

- Por supuesto. Se lo diré.

- Muchas gracias, Hazakura-san.

_**///Fin del flashback///**_

- Y cumplió con su palabra. Gaara-san estuvo aquí dos veces y en su segunda visita… coincidió con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Sakura atragantándose con el té.- ¿Y que ocurrió?

- A Sasuke no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. No se insultaron ni se golpearon, pero Itachi intervino y Gaara se fue nada más revisar tu temperatura.- la castaña puso una cara bastante graciosa que indicaba su fastidio.- El muy necio no me creyó cuando le dije que ya estabas mejor.

- Es un alivio…

- El "doctor".- esto último lo dijo haciendo comillas aéreas.- te mandó saludos y ordenó que reposaras y tomaras abundantes líquidos. ¿Con quien cree que trata? ¡Eso ya me lo sé de memoria! ¡Hola! ¡Soy una enfermera!

- Aprendiz de enfermera.- la corrigió Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-san!

- Hasta allá abajo se escuchan tus gritos Amane.- la reprendió Itachi cargando una bolsa.- Y a juzgar por tu tono de voz, yo diría que nuestra paciente estrella ya despertó.- agregó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oye, pero si ni siquiera eres doctor.- protestó Amane.

- ¿Y quien crees que te ayudó a traer a Sakura?

- Esto…

El pequeño disgusto entre ambos propició a Sakura a soltar un suspiro porque la verdad temía reírse. Amane se llevó la taza a la cocina una vez que su amiga se bebió todo el contenido y le quitó al moreno la bolsa porque se disponía a preparar nikujyaga, ya que por el clima tan húmedo y fresco, se ameritaba que todos comieran algo caliente. Itachi cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Sakura porque deseaba rescatar la relación de su hermano, y sólo lo conseguiría rompiendo un secreto que los hermanos Uchiha guardaban por el bienestar de una amiga.

- Sakura, ¿de casualidad Sasuke no te dijo porqué ha estado tan ausente estos últimos días?

- No. Él siempre se iba sin darme muchas explicaciones.

- Como lo pensé.- dijo Itachi toqueteándose la barbilla.- No me gusta hablar de los pasados de otros con tanta soltura pero creo que no tengo opción.- miró muy serio a la pelirrosa.- Yukari no es hija de los Nakamura.

- Quieres decir…

- Sí. Al parecer, Yukari no era querida por sus padres puesto que la abandonaron en un basurero nada más nacer. Fue un caso muy conocido por la prensa y la policía. Estuvo varios días en el hospital y tiempo después fue adoptada por la familia Nakamura, quienes la anunciaron como hija suya.

- Es terrible.

- Yukari supo desde el principio que era adoptada, pero vivió feliz con sus padres. Pero… ellos fallecieron el mes pasado y ella se deprimió bastante. Sólo Sasuke pudo sacarla adelante poco a poco.

Al escuchar esa parte, Sakura no sabía si sentirse estúpida por actuar de forma tan inmadura o triste por el doloroso pasado de Yukari. Definitivamente ella no había sufrido mucho en comparación con la rubia. Al recordar las bromas de Sasuke y la risa tímida de la ojiazul, las cosas fueron tomando sentido.

- No sabía que Yukari-san tuvo esa clase de pasado.

- Hace un par de días, el abuelo de Yukari se enfermó y ella tuvo una recaida en su depresión, por eso Sasuke está en el hospital.

- Me he comportado como una novia horrible. Tengo que arreglar esto de inmediato.- al decir esto, Itachi le picó la frente igual que a Sasuke.

- De aquí no te mueves hasta que nosotros lo digamos. Sasuke nos pidió que te cuidáramos y eso haremos.

Sakura volvió a recostarse mientras Itachi permanecía a su lado hasta el momento en que Amane entró a la habitación con un plato de nikujyaga para Sakura. Ella sólo había tenido la oportunidad de comer ese estofado durante la época de invierno y siempre preparado por su madre. Ahora más que nunca le hacían falta sus palabras de aliento y su comida casera, pero eso no podría ser, al menos no de momento. Al probar una cucharada del guiso que su amiga le preparó, Sakura recobró toda su cordura y sus ánimos. Amane sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mimarla y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente mientras Itachi las observaba conmovido.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En el hospital de Konoha, Sasuke también cuidaba de alguien que había sido cercano a él durante siete años. Esa jovencita de cara infantil y frágil cuerpo le confió su secreto más importante y eso le provocaba quererla proteger como si fuera su hermanita. No le gustaba verla sufrir y le daba rabia pensar que su madre se había deshecho de ella con tan pocas horas de haber llegado al mundo. Yukari ya había sufrido demasiado como para todavía angustiarse por la enfermedad de su abuelo, a quien quería muchísimo. Tras ese ataque de histeria, unas enfermeras le administraron un sedante a la rubia que ahora comía un helado napolitano y jarabe de chocolate con bastantes ganas. La compañía de su único amigo sin duda le sentó de las mil maravillas, aunque el Uchiha deseó que su ayuda no le hubiese costado tanto como su relación con Sakura.

- Sasuke, algo te agobia ¿verdad?

- No.

- Yo creo que deberías irte de una buena vez y estar con tu novia.

- Sakura estará bien. Ahora comete eso para que descanses.

- Oye, ya me siento mucho mejor. En serio no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero me he puesto a pensar que ya no soy una niña pequeña. Está mal depender demasiado de los demás... ¿Qué será de mí si no aprendo a mantenerme firme sobre mis dos pies?

_Yukari… te juro que a veces simplemente me dan ganas de ahorcarte. No sé cómo es que funciona tu mente pero creo que ya es momento de ir a enmendar mi error._

- ¿Segura de que estarás bien?.- le preguntó Sasuke mientras se preparaba a dejar la habitación.

- ¡Que si, hombre! Ya soy una mujer y me toca espabilarme solita.

- Cuídate entonces.

Cuando el moreno abandonó la clínica para regresar a casa, estuvo un buen rato en calle haciendo señas para que un taxi lo recogiera y una vez que estuvo dentro de uno, comenzó a recriminarse mentalmente por las cosas de las que se arrepentía. Su primer remordimiento fue el no habérsele declarado a Sakura desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella; su otro lamento era el no haber sido más tolerante con ella que tanto lo amaba y su más reciente contrición era el haberse enfocado demasiado en ayudar a Yukari como para darse cuenta de que Sakura también necesitaba de él y no darle el cariño que requería. Si Itachi lo oyera, seguramente lo reprendería por culparse demasiado, ya que siendo humano, era normal que cometiera errores. Y también le diría que lo importante era aprender de sus equivocaciones para evitar volver a cometerlas.

En el departamento Uchiha-Haruno, Sakura se entretenía leyendo su libro de anatomía para estar más al corriente con la escuela. Por suerte la universidad en estos días era un poco menos estricta y uno podía faltar un par de días sin que eso afectara demasiado en las notas de los profesores. Con estudiar los temas faltantes bastaba para no quedarse atrás y seguirles el paso a todos. Itachi y Amane se encontraban en la sala tomando amazake, ya que a los dos les gustaba mucho esa deliciosa bebida dulce de arroz fermentado, especialmente al primero puesto que en su casa no se acostumbraba beber algo tan común como eso. De hecho, cualquiera pensaría que los Uchiha no eran japoneses de verdad por las caras de asombro que hacían el ver alimentos habituales como el gyoza o el unagi, pero Itachi estaba seguro de que si Sakura o Amane ingresaban en su familia, las cosas cambiarían bastante.

- Itachi-san, ¿está bien que permanezcas aquí?.- preguntó la castaña un poco insegura.

- ¿No te agrada que esté aquí?

- ¡No qué va! Es que Sasuke me contó que has tenido un montón de trabajo porque tú serás el próximo presidente de la corporación Uchiha. Por eso pienso que ha de ser un fastidio para ti estar aquí cuidando de Sakura-san.

- Descuida, por mi familia hago lo que sea. La empresa familiar es lo de menos para mí.- le aseguró Itachi clavándole la mirada.- Pero… tú también me importas mucho.- agregó estirando su mano para tocarle la mejilla.

Amane se estremeció cuando la mano fría del moreno tocó su tersa piel. Realmente no se esperaba esa confesión tan repentina aún cuando ya sospechaba un poco de que Itachi no se llevara con otras mujeres aparte de ella y Sakura. Tampoco pudo predecir los movimientos del Uchiha, el cual lentamente se acercaba hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en un delicado beso. Amane no hizo nada por detenerlo, porque algo de lo que sí estaba cien por ciento segura era que ella deseaba a Itachi en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Su corazón latía intermitentemente como si luchara contra el tiempo que se les hacía eterno.

- Itachi-san, por favor no juegue conmigo.- le suplicó Amane pensando que él estaba tomándole el pelo, como acostumbraba hacerlo con todo el mundo.

- Voy muy en serio contigo, Amane.- le susurró Itachi tomándola de la mano con firmeza.

Con el brillar de sus ojos cafés, Itachi comprendió que a ella le hacía feliz escuchar eso, pero volteó hacia el umbral cuando se percató de la presencia de su hermano menor que los miraba con picardía.

_¡Ajá! Ya sabía que Itachi se traía algo con la loca ésa, digo, con mi futura cuñada. Pero… ¿podré acostumbrarme a que ella me llame "hermanito"?_

- Adelante, continúen con lo suyo que yo vengo a ver a Sakura.- les indicó Sasuke con un tono travieso.

Sonriendo por conseguir que su hermano se pusiera rojo, Sasuke entró a la habitación de su novia en completo silencio. Ella ya había dejado el libro a un lado y se había conformado con ver la lluvia por la ventana, pero al momento en que el moreno entró al cuarto, se levantó de su cama y se lanzó a sus brazos sintiéndose contenta por tenerlo así de nuevo.

- Perdóname, Sakura. Fui un descuidado al no pensar que con mi ausencia ibas a sufrir tanto.- musitó Sasuke muerto de vergüenza y estrechándola con sus brazos fuertes y llenos de amor hacia la ojiverde.

- Sasuke, idiota…- dijo Sakura llorando de felicidad y sonriendo.- Claro que te perdono…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

El mes de Julio llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Sakura y Sasuke. Su relación estaba mucho mejor que nunca, esa pequeña crisis sufrida hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de que todo era más llevadero si mezclaban sus salidas con las de los amigos. Al moreno ya no le molestaba que Gaara estuviera cerca de Sakura porque se dio cuenta de que él era caballeroso con todas las chicas de la universidad. Lo que lo hacía ser tan cercano a la pelirrosa era el hecho de que Sakura le recordaba un poco a su hermana Temari y también la única que no lo perseguía por su atractivo.

Naruto también sorprendió a sus amigos cundo anunció que oficialmente estaba saliendo con Hinata porque se había dado cuenta de que ella era la chica perfecta para él y que había sido un tonto al no percatarse con anterioridad de eso. Sasuke no pudo evitar decirle a su amigo que era un completo bobo porque para todos era evidente que Hinata estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando llegó el día 7, Sakura propuso que Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Amane, Yukari, Gaara y ella fueran todos juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales vestidos en las yukatas tradicionales. Hacía tiempo que ellos no acudían a los festivales del Tanabata y se divirtieron mucho participando en las actividades que ofrecían y comiendo diversos antojitos. Pero en medio de la noche, Yukari sorprendió a todos diciendo que nunca antes había festejado el Tanabata en su vida y tenía ansias de pedir deseos como se acostumbraba. Fue por eso que se reunieron en el departamento de Sasuke y Sakura para colgar sus deseos aún contra las protestas del moreno.

_Encima que tengo que albergar a todos en mi casa, tendré que ponerme a colgar papelitos a pesar de que ya estamos mayorcitos para hacer eso…_

- Veamos…- Naruto se quedó pensativo un rato y escribió algo en una tira de papel color naranja.- ¡Listo!

- ¿Qué pediste, Naruto?.- preguntó Sakura y echó un vistazo. En el papel claramente se leía "Graduarme antes que el temee".

- Naruto, se supone que estás pidiendo deseos, no milagros.- dijo Sasuke para hacerlo enfadar.

- ¡Serás idiota!

- Bueno, creo que yo pediré…- Amane comenzó a escribir su deseo en un papel azul.- Quisiera poder irme a vivir con mi novio.

- ¿En serio a eso se le puede llamar deseo?.- inquirió Gaara.

Aun cuando Sasuke pensó que todo eso era muy infantil, se entretuvo bastante con todos hasta que ya pasaron de las cuatro de la mañana. A cada quien le hacia mucha gracia las peticiones de los demás porque pasaban desde cosas triviales hasta chorradas como "Quiero ser rey de Roma" o "Me gustaría volar hacia la luna". Al final, bebieron amazake y charlaron hasta que ya no les quedaron ganas de más. Lo único que quedó presente en las mentes de todos era que para que sus deseos se hicieran realidad, debían luchar fuertemente por sus anhelos. Pero para Sakura, sus aspiraciones ya estaban completas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_¡¡Ok!! Ya cumplí con mi trabajo y ahora me marcho para continuar trayéndoles más de este fic que se ha convertido en el favorito de todas ustedes (ja ja ja ya quisiera...) Se cuidan mucho y gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Por cierto Lili Little Witch, te suplico que tus reviews los escribas un poco más claros porque es tal el revoltijo de letras que a veces no sé ni lo que estoy leyendo. _**

**_¡De nuevo mil gracias fans!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	16. Verano de Sorpresas

**_No inventen, vieran lo que me pasó estas dos últimas semanas ¡me cortaron la internet sin previo aviso! Pero por suerte mi onee-sama apenas solucionó el problema y ahora regreso ante ustedes con la continuación. Ya estamos llegando al final mis queridos lectores y como siempre se agradece su apoyo incondicional ^_^_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**VERANO DE SORPRESAS**

**SAKURA POV**

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era lo único que retumbaba en la mente de Sakura en ese caluroso día de mediados de Julio. Para ella el tiempo parecía transcurrir demasiado lento, pero no estaba consciente de que eso era porque ya ansiaba que dieran las cinco de la tarde. Esa hora era crucial en ese momento porque significaba el final de su primer semestre en la universidad y el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano. Y cuando sus oídos escucharon el tan esperado timbre de salida, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar pegar un brinco de alegría, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y provocando mucha risa.

_¡Perfecto! Ahora que me he librado de los deberes, es hora de planear mis salidas con Sasuke-kun para este verano. Por lo general él se va con su familia de viaje y me deja sola, pero esta vez será diferente. _

Después de desearle unas excelentes vacaciones a Gaara, Sakura se apresuró a llegar al departamento de Leyes para encontrarse con Sasuke. Sin embargo, éste se le había adelantado y la esperaba en el pasillo principal, pero por venir corriendo, Sakura no se fijó bien y chocó de cabezazo con Amane.

- Ay mi cara…- musitaba la castaña sobándose la nariz.

- Deberían fijarse por donde van ustedes dos.- las regañó Sasuke mientras comprobaba que Sakura no tuviera algún chichón.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó la ojiverde.

Luego de tan chusco accidente, los tres se dirigieron a la salida y de ahí tomaron rumbo para la residencia Uchiha-Haruno con Amane "de metiche" como Sasuke pensaba.

- Oye, Sakura-san, ¿Qué planes tienes para las vacaciones?.- preguntó Amane.

- Pues… pensaba arreglar eso con Sasuke-kun precisamente ahora. ¿A dónde te gustaría primero que fuéramos?

- Al campo.- contestó Sasuke sonriente.

- ¿Vamos a ir de campamento?

- No. Recuerda que mi familia se reúne cada año para convivir juntos algunos días. Este verano no será la excepción y quisiera presentarte ante mis parientes.

- ¡Genial! Eso significa que yo también iré con ustedes, ¿verdad hermanito?.- los interrumpió Amane con entusiasmo.

- Agh, olvidaba que eres la novia de Itachi.

- ¡Oye! Lo dices como si yo te cayera mal.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

A Sasuke le daban ganas de reírse por la cara tan graciosa que estaba haciendo su cuñada al sentirse rechazada. Era mentira que a él le caía mal la castaña, de hecho, le parecía divertida pero era aún más entretenido fastidiarla. Cuando ya parecía que iba a echar humo por la nariz y las orejas, Itachi pasó a recogerla y acordó con Sasuke que pasaría por ellos temprano al día siguiente. A Sakura le pareció repentino, pero Sasuke le explicó en casa que los más jóvenes de la familia Uchiha partían primero a la villa para pasar unos días de completa diversión libres de sus padres. Cuando llegaba el día de la gran fiesta familiar, era cuando los adultos mayores acudían a la casa de campo para entretenerse y estar al día con los acontecimientos ocurridos desde su última reunión.

_¿Unos días en medio de la nada con Sasuke-kun? Este viaje me gusta casa vez más… creo que ya me siento lista para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación._

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te llamemos esta semana?.- preguntó el Sr. Haruno cuando Sakura le habló por teléfono para avisar de su ausencia.

- Es que Sasuke-kun me llevará a conocer a unos parientes suyos en el campo y como no estaremos aquí toda la semana, no me gustaría que ustedes se preocuparan.

- ¿Llevas todo lo necesario? ¿Bloqueador? ¿Pomada? ¿Repelente de insectos? ¿Botiquín de primeros auxilios?

- Sí, papá. Ya tengo todo listo.

- Entonces cuídate y diviértete mucho.

- Lo haré. Salúdame a mamá y a Yuu-chan por favor.

Cuando acabó de guardar suficiente ropa, cosméticos y accesorios de belleza en la maleta, Sakura se preparó para cerrarla pero tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, ya que ésta no podía hacerlo sola. El moreno bromeó diciendo que para qué llevaba tanta ropa si él se iba a encargar personalmente de que no la usara y la pelirrosa dijo que deseaba dejar una buena impresión en la familia, por eso llevaba sus mejores prendas de vestir. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se retiraron a dormir.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Faltaban quince minutos para las siete de la mañana cuando Sasuke y Sakura escucharon el claxon del auto plateado de Itachi. Él iba a ser el encargado del viaje hasta la campiña porque además de ser el mayor del grupo, era el único que poseía un coche lo bastante rápido para llegar más pronto. A Sasuke todavía le faltaba un poco para obtener su propio vehículo, pero ya había conseguido la licencia de conducir. Sakura llevó un termo de café para que todos pudieran desaparecer y notó que Amane vestía unos pescadores blancos y una blusa halter en color café. Un atuendo nada formal a diferencia del vestido blanco con bordado de flores en la falda como el que llevaba Sakura. Al parecer a la castaña le importaba poco verse demasiado arreglada sólo para acudir a una reunión familiar.

- Buenos días.- saludó Sakura cuando se acomodó en la parte trasera del auto.

- Buenos días.- correspondieron Itachi y Amane al unísono. El Uchiha mayor iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, una camisa gris oscuro que se pegaba un poco a su musculoso torso y una camisa de manga corta en color blanco que llevaba desabotonada.

- Gulp, creo que no me siento muy bien…- musitó la castaña corriendo al depósito de basura más cercano para vomitar. Sasuke y Sakura pusieron cara de asco.

- Te dije que ustedes dos no iban a tardar para empezar a tener familia.- dijo Sasuke socarronamente.

- ¡Cállate!.- le reclamaron su hermano y su cuñada.

Los primeros 40 minutos del viaje nadie le pudo quitar a Sasuke la sonrisa burlona de su cara porque Amane vomitó otro par de veces antes de calmarse. En su opinión, esa era la señal de oro que indicaba un posible embarazo y nada más oírlo, la pareja se ponía roja de la vergüenza. Sakura sacó el café como medio de parar las bromas de su novio y a todos los relajó el exquisito aroma que la bebida desprendía.

- Según veo, les gustó el café que les compré el otro día, ¿cierto?

- Si. Sasuke se enamoró por completo de él y me dijo que ya no beberíamos de otra marca.

- Realmente es exquisito.- opinó Itachi dándole un sorbo sin apartar la vista del camino.

_Quisiera ser tan buena en la cocina como Amane-san, pero supongo que ese es el talento natural de ella así como el mío es la medicina. Desarrollaré mejor más habilidades para gustarle más a Sasuke-kun. _

Después de tres horas de estar en la carretera, Sakura vio en la distancia un área de descanso y sugirió que todos bajaran un rato para estirar las piernas. Sasuke quería continuar para llegar más rápido pero al ser superado por mayoría de votos, no le quedó otro remedio más que aceptar. Itachi se hizo a un lado del camino y las chicas hicieron unos cuantos ejercicios de relajación. Amane sacó una caja grande de almuerzo pero Sakura lo desarmó porque la castaña se sentía realmente indispuesta e Itachi la acurrucó en sus brazos.

- Que sabroso se ve todo.- comentó Sakura encantada.- No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto tú sola en tan poco tiempo. Ni yo.- contestó Amane con pesadez.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó Itachi.

- Un poco mareada… realmente no me sientan bien los viajes en coche.

- Es eso o el nuevo heredero Uchiha crece dentro de ti.- la molestó Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, ya basta y ven a comer.

Los cuatro disfrutaron enormemente el sushi y los bocaditos preparados por Amane mientras se presumían sus logros escolares. Sasuke era por supuesto el que llevaba todas las de ganar, pero a Sakura no le importaba mucho superarlo porque estaba conforme con lograr sus sueños dando lo mejor de sí misma. Amane terminó de comer antes que los demás por muchos rollitos que se almorzó y se dirigió al baño haciéndole señas a Sakura para que la acompañara.

- ¿Porqué será que las mujeres van al baño en grupo?.- se preguntó Sasuke pensando en voz alta.

- Quién sabe.- le contestó Itachi pensando que le hablaba a él.

Al entrar a los servicios, Amane se empapó la cara y se quedó viéndose un rato en el espejo. Sakura pensó que ella necesitaba ayuda con algún imperfecto de su ropa pero la mirada seria de la castaña le hizo comprender que se trataba de otra cosa.

- Sakura-san, tengo tres días de retraso.- soltó Amane de repente.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Hace tres días que no tengo el periodo.

- Ja, ja, ja… ¿De verdad crees que lo que Sasuke-kun dijo iba en serio? No es posible que tú…- Sakura se quedó callada al ver que su amiga cruzaba los brazos y hacía cara de estar pensando en algo.- Amane-san… no me digas que tú e Itachi…

- No pude evitarlo. Creo que caí demasiado fácil ante su mirada tan sexy en aquella ocasión.- contestó la castaña mirando hacia el techo.

_¡¡Aaargh!! ¡No puede ser que Itachi y Amane apenas tengan un mes de novios y ya lo hayan hecho antes que Sasuke-kun y yo! Soy capaz de pegarme un tiro si ellos tienen un hijo en los próximos nueve meses._

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió?.- preguntó Sakura al ser picada por la curiosidad.

- Hace dos semanas. Justo cuando había decidido dejar los anticonceptivos por una temporada… rayos…

- B-bueno… a lo mejor y sólo es un simple retraso.- dijo Sakura nerviosamente.

- Puede ser… ¿pero que tal si no es así?.- Amane decía todo con tanta tranquilidad que asustaba.- Como sea, estoy lista para asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Cuando me entregué a Itachi sabía lo que hacía, así que no miraré atrás.

- ¡Primero espera una semana más antes de poder decir eso!.- le gritó Sakura histéricamente, como si ella fuera la del problema.

Las dos salieron de ahí bastante diferentes a como habían entrado. Ahora Amane era la optimista y Sakura la seria, pero sus novios no las tomaron muy en serio, pues ellos creían que aquello sólo era cosa de mujeres en la que no debían inmiscuirse. Tan pronto acabaron de comer, retomaron su viaje y Amane prefirió dormir todo el tiempo porque no quería marearse de nuevo y Sakura hizo lo mismo por sugerencia de Sasuke.

Alrededor de la una de la tarde, los cuatro llegaron a la villa Uchiha, una gran casa de aspecto pintoresco y llamativo que había sido construido hacía más de ciento cincuenta años. Todo estaba rodeado de arboles frutales y flores que fascinaron a las chicas. Itachi les contó que cerca de ahí había un enorme lago lleno de agua cristalina y que la casa contaba con una terraza muy acogedora, ideal para dormir al aire libre en caso de así quererlo. El Uchiha mayor tocó un par de veces la bocina del auto antes de estacionarse en la parte trasera del inmueble. De la casa salió una pareja que no parecía tener más de 60 años y cuyas caras demostraban amabilidad.

- Bienvenidos, muchachos.- los recibió un señor abrazando a Itachi.- Tu padre nos contó que hiciste grandes cosas en el extranjero y que Sasuke ya entró a la mejor universidad del país. Bien por ustedes.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, tío Teyaki.- congratuló Itachi.

- Veo que tú también te has convertido en un hombre de bien, Sasu-chan.- dijo la tía, de nombre Uruchi, mirando orgullosa al Uchiha menor.

- Gracias, tía.- respondió Sasuke.- Quisiera que conocieran a…

Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase porque de la nada aparecieron tres chicas y se le abalanzaron encima a él y a Itachi, derribando al primero. Sakura y Amane se hastiaron un poco porque no tenían idea de que sus novios fueran tan populares entre sus familiares, aunque pensándolo bien, eso no podía ser más que obvio siendo los próximos herederos de la corporación policiaca Uchiha.

- Hace tanto que no veíamos a nuestros primos favoritos.- dijo una joven de cabello violeta oscuro.

- Megumi… me estás sofocando…- repuso el Uchiha mayor sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

- Sasuke, ¿me llevarás a dar un paseo en bote por el lago?.- preguntó otra chica de cabello corto rubio oscuro.

- Lo siento, Serika. Vengo con mi novia y no creo poder salir a ningún lado contigo.

- ¿Novia?.- inquirió la tercera adolescente de largo cabello borgoña.- ¡Ah si! ¿Dónde está?

Sasuke hizo una seña con el dedo pulgar para indicar a Sakura que de inmediato les sonrió a las jóvenes. Amane, mientras tanto, permaneció tranquila a la espera de ser presentada.

- Sakura, ellas son mis primas Megumi, Serika y Motoko.- indicó Sasuke.- Chicas, les presento con mucho orgullo a mi novia, Sakura Haruno.

- Y ella es mi novia, Amane Hazakura.- dijo Itachi estrechándola suavemente.

_Que chicas tan guapas, ahora me queda claro que los Uchiha son atractivos pro naturaleza. _

- Sasuke, ¿no nos habías dicho que tu novia era una verdadera belleza?.- preguntó Motoko mordazmente.

- A tus ojos debió haberles pasado algo por vivir tanto tiempo en Tokio, ¿verdad?.- se mofó Serika provocando que Megumi se riera.

- Tampoco parece ser muy brillante.

_Grr, no sólo son bellas como Sasuke-kun, sino que sus personalidades también son parecidas_

Las primas dejaron de reírse y enfocaron su atención en Amane con la intención de herirla a ella también tal y como lo hicieron con Sakura. Se sonrieron entre sí y Serika comenzó la tanda de comentarios viperinos:

- Vaya, tú si que eres bastante linda. ¿Sabes? Tengo una asesora de imagen que es perfecta para ti.

- Gracias, creo que no la necesito.- contestó Amane con suavidad.- ¡Pero qué bueno que puedes contar con ella para que te ayude!

Serika entendió la indirecta a pesar de que Amane continuaba mostrando una expresión afable y Megumi se aventuró a decirle otra cosa.

- Pero que bien te ves bajo esta luz, ni se te ven las ojeras.- soltó con mucho veneno.

- Si quieres te paso el nombre de la crema que uso, a lo mejor te sirve.

Eso bastó para que las primas cayeran en la cuenta de que trataban con una dama orgullosa de sí misma que sabía regresar las puñaladas emocionales como si éstas vinieran envueltas en seda. Itachi ya estaba al tanto de ese detalle sobre su novia prácticamente desde antes de tomarla como tal, y le encantaba que pudiera repeler los insultos sin reaccionar violentamente, En cambio, Sasuke les lanzó una mirada muy fría a sus primas y éstas los dejaron en paz. Los cuatro entraron en la casa para desempacar y aunque las parejas deseaban más que nada dormir juntos, decidieron no hacerlo para evitar que los demás les estuvieran sermoneando. Sasuke comentó que las hermanas de su padre eran fáciles de escandalizar y odiaban que ellos buscaran cualquier pretexto para chismorrear, por eso le advirtió que tampoco les dijera que ellos vivían juntos.

- Está bien, Sasuke-kun. Haré lo que sea por ti.

- ¿Qué hacemos primero?.- preguntó Amane estirando enérgicamente los brazos.

- ¿Les gustaría ver el lago?.- sugirió Itachi.

- ¡Me encantaría!.- exclamó la castaña tomándolo del regazo.

Tras avisarle a los tíos dónde estarían, ellos salieron hacia un camino poblado de manzanas y azaleas hasta dar con una grandísima y bella laguna de agua limpia, justo como la que Itachi había descrito. A los chicos se les ocurrió ir a conseguir fruta para picar mientras contemplaban el paisaje, dejando solas a Sakura y Amane. Esta última se acercó y comenzó a juguetear en el agua con la mano, pero algo la jaló y la hizo caer. La pelirrosa se asustó y profirió un grito que alarmó a los hermanos Uchiha.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?!

- ¡Amane-san! ¡Algo arrastró a Amane-san hasta el fondo del lago!

Itachi dejó caer las manzanas y se preparó para saltar en busca de su amada, pero entonces un chico de su misma edad que tenía el cabello oscuro y crespo salió desde las profundidades con Amane en brazos. Ambos hermanos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

- ¡Shisui!

- ¡Hola, primo!.- saludó el chico con alegría.- Me encontraba nadando cuando vi a esta belleza cerca de la orilla y no me resistí a jugarle una broma.

- Un día de estos vas a morir ahogado de tanto que te la pasas metido ahí.- esclareció Itachi quitándose la camisa para echársela encima a la castaña, que tiritaba de frío.

- ¿Trajeron a sus novias? ¡Perfecto! Si gustan les puedo dar clases de nado.

- ¿Ahora te crees Aquaman, Shisui?.- se rió Sasuke.

- Ahem, gracias, pero sé nadar perfectamente.- dijo Sakura.

- Lo mismo digo yo.- murmuró Amane escurriendo el agua de su cabello.

A Sakura le pareció que el primo Shisui era similar en cierta forma a Deidara y sólo deseó que éste no empezara a coquetearle porque se suponía que estaba de vacaciones para relajarse, no para causar más alboroto. Todos percibieron un delicioso olor a pescado asado y metros más adelante estaba Obito, el hermano menor de Shisui, preparando una gran mesa porque planeaban comer ahí mismo. Sakura y Amane conocieron a los primos Inabi, Tekka y Yakumi, quienes miraron con cierto desprecio a las jóvenes, especialmente a la pelirrosa. En opinión de ésta, los únicos que le habían caído bien eran Shisui y Obito. Al sentarse a comer toda la última generación, los primos comenzaron a hacerles preguntas a las chicas para saber más de ella y parecían encantados con la idea de que Itachi tuviera una novia modelo y aspirante a enfermera que además tenía una buena posición económica puesto que su padre y hermano eran médicos. Sin embargo, Sakura les pareció un poco más corriente por ser de clase media y querer ser doctora, una carrera nada barata.

- Sasuke, ¿te importaría prestarnos un rato a Sakura-san después de comer?.- preguntó Inabi, el hermano mayor de Serika.

- ¿Para?

- Es que queremos darle la bienvenida con un pequeño tour mientras le contamos la historia de la familia.- contestó Megumi.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Sakura?

- Pues…

- Decidimos no invitar a Amane-san porque creemos que es mejor que Itachi sea la guíe por aquí. Sólo será un par de horas, Sasuke.- explicó Motoko.

- Por favor di que sí.- le rogó Serika.

- Bueno, todo con tal de llevarme bien con los primos de mi novio.- accedió Sakura y tanto a Sasuke como a Itachi no les daba buena espina toda esa propuesta.

Cuando cayó la tarde, Sakura fue al bosque en compañía de Megumi, Inabi, Serika, Tekka y Motoko. Sasuek se quedó a cargo de entretener a Obito puesto que él también deseaba ir pero sus primos no lo querían con ellos. El grupo caminó por un largo rato mientras le explicaban a la pelirrosa la historia de la fundación de la familia Uchiha y el cómo se construyó esa casa de campo con la esperanza de convertirlo en un refugio. A Sakura le fascinaba cada detalle del relato y no se perdía de nada, auditivamente hablando.

_Es increíble que la familia de Sasuke tenga tanto renombre y tradición, ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de que también hubieran sido parte de un clan samurái durante el imperio Tokugawa. _

- Sakura-san, ¿sabías que por aquí murió uno de nuestros antepasados?.- preguntó Tekka sacando una linterna.- Para ser más exactos, fue el tío-abuelo Izuna.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Dicen que cuando descubrió la traición de su mujer con su mejor amigo, vio hasta aquí y se ahorcó.- contó Inabi y las primas sonrieron.- Lo peor es que juró vengarse de todos los que cargaran con el apellido Uchiha, inclusive a las que se involucraran con ellos. Prácticamente nuestra familia está maldita y una vez me tocó ver su espíritu rondar en este bosque por las noches.

- Ay por favor, hermano.- lo interrumpió Serika.- Como si los fantasmas existieran de verdad.

- ¡Es cierto!

- Ya vámonos a casa que ya está oscureciendo.- sugirió Megumi frotándose los brazos.

Los seis tomaron el rumbo que Inabi creía el correcto para regresar a la campiña y se guiaban por las lámparas que llevaban Tekka y Motoko. A Sakura comenzaba a darle escalofríos por estar fuera con el dichoso fantasma vagando por ahí, ya que se había creído toda la historia. Se escucharon ruidos extraños y pensaron que eran sus estómagos pidiendo la cena, pero luego se fueron convenciendo de que algo extraño ocurría en el ambiente.

- Inabi, ¿ya vamos a llegar?.- cuestionó Motoko con impaciencia.

- Si, estoy seguro de que ya falta poco.- el chico miró hacia atrás y se alarmó.- Oigan, ¿dónde está Serika?

- ¿A dónde se fue Megumi?.- preguntó Tekka, ya que era hermano de ella.

- ¡¡Es la venganza del tío-abuelo!!.- chilló Motoko desesperada.

- Cálmense, a lo mejor sólo se han desviado.- ordenó Inabi.

Sakura no dijo nada porque estaba muy asustada como para decir algo. No estaba sintiéndose exactamente igual a la protagonista de una película de terror en donde se perdía en el bosque con sus amigos, y uno a uno eran asesinados por un sujeto anormal usando máscara de hockey y una sierra eléctrica. Igual que en el filme, el grupo se vio reducido a una velocidad alarmante hasta que sólo quedaron Sakura e Inabi.

- Sakura-san, no te separes de mí sin importar qué.

- ¿E-estás seguro de que en realidad esto es cosa de un fantasma?.- preguntó la pelirrosa mirando hacia atrás.

Al no recibir una contestación, Sakura volteó al frente y sólo encontró vegetación a su alrededor. Ni una señal del primo Inabi o sus luces. Ella trató de tranquilizarse pero era imposible estando hecha un manojo de nervios por el miedo.

_¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? ¿Es que a esta familia no se le ha ocurrido poner lámparas por aquí? ¿Qué camino era hacia la casa? Esos chicos seguro inventaron esa historia de todas maneras…_

Una mano rugosa y fea la asió el hombro, la ojiverde comprobó que una especie de monstruo del pantano igualito al de las películas de terror estaba detrás de ella. Completamente histérica y horrorizada, Sakura le pegó un puñetazo y salió corriendo porque sabía que su vida dependía de ello. Solamente cuando cayó por una pequeña elevación, se dio cuenta de que le habían tomado el pelo porque el dichoso engendro debía ser alguno de los primos disfrazado. Completamente desconsolada y adolorida por la caída, se echó a llorar.

_¿Que hago? No puedo encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, estoy completamente perdida. Todo se acabó… ya me imagino a Sasuke-kun siendo ridiculizado por su familia por elegirme como su novia… Perdóname, Sasuke-kun…_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¿Cómo que se perdió?!.- preguntó Sasuke cuando vio a sus primos regresar a la campiña sin Sakura.

- Es muy tonta. No supo seguir nuestras indicaciones y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estaba con nosotros.- mintió Megumi.

- Además es muy fea.- dijo Motoko.- Amane-san está pasable pero Sakura no es nada del otro mundo.

- Creo que después de todo no te conviene tenerla como tu futura esposa, Sasuke.- comentó Serika riéndose.

- ¡¡Cállense!! ¡Iré a buscarla!

- Pero si ya es de noche.- protestó Tekka.

- No importa.- Sasuke tomó una linterna grande y se preparó para salir.- Si algo le ocurre a mi novia, todos ustedes me las pagarán.

Desafortunadamente para Sasuke, Itachi y Amane habían salido a dar un paseo sólo ellos dos y no pudo pedirles su ayuda. No importaba, él conocía la zona como la palma de su mano y estaba decidido a encontrar a Sakura aún si se moría de cansancio al intentarlo. La pelirosa ya parecía haberse hartado de llorar y caminó por un buen rato hasta que tropezó con alguien. Temía que se tratara de algún animal extraño pero al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre de la edad de su padre que asombrosamente era muy parecido a Sasuke, con la única diferencia de que sus rasgos eran más maduros y gentiles.

- ¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Sakura sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Vivo aquí.- respondió el adulto mirándola como si la conociera de años.

- No lo había visto antes… ¿es usted pariente de Sasuke-kun?

- Algo así.- el señor le sonrió.- ¿Te has perdido?

- Sí. ¿Podría indicarme cómo volver a la villa?

- Claro.

Sakura pensó que el desconocido se trataba de alguno de los tíos de Sasuke porque pareciéndose tanto a él, le quedaba claro que eran parientes. Caminaron juntos en silencio y ella pensó que a lo mejor el tío no era de muchas palabras, tal como su querido novio, aunque le relajaba estar acompañada. Pronto vio una luz a la distancia y escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándola frenéticamente.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

- ¡Sasuke-kun!.- la pelirrosa lo abrazó contenta y el moreno soltó un gran suspiro.

- Me alegra que estés a salvo. Me moriría si algo malo te hubiese ocurrido. Esos primos míos a veces son tan idiotas…

- No te preocupes. Tu tío me ayudó a tomar el camino correcto.

- ¿Mi tío?

- ¡Sasuke!

La pareja volteó a su izquierda y de ahí aparecieron Itachi y Amane. Ellos explicaron que Obito les contó de la broma de Inabi y que Sakura estaba perdida, así que salieron a buscarla ellos también. Se mostraron aliviados de que las cosas hubiesen resultado bien. Al regresar a casa, Sasuke le propinó una zurra a cada uno de los responsables y después de cenar, subieron a sus habitaciones. Sakura se curaba los raspones mientras Amane yacía acostada en su cama.

- Amane-san, ¿cómo fue?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La primera noche que pasaste con Itachi-san.- Sakura pensó que su amiga se escandalizaría pero ella se sonrojó.

- Jamás olvidaré el temor que tuve de ser descartada por él nada más terminar todo. No se lo dije pero sentí pánico y creo que tampoco fue necesario hacerlo porque… me miró dulcemente, como diciéndome que no había nada a que tenerle miedo… dolió un poco al principio y lloré, pero a la vez me sentí muy dichosa. El pelo de Itachi era tan largo que me acariciaba suavemente la piel. Mientras lo sentía deslizarse por mi cuerpo, recuerdo que deseé que no se lo cortara nunca.

- Vaya… ¿entonces sí es como lo describen en las telenovelas?

- No exactamente. Todo es según cómo mires tú las cosas.

Al escuchar eso, a Sakura le dieron ganas de salir inmediatamente de ahí e ir con Sasuke para sugerirle que fueran a tener intimidad en la terraza ahora que todos dormían pero a última hora se acobardó y apagó las luces. Lo que no sabía era que alrededor de la medianoche, Amane abandonó su cama al escuchar un ligero silbido y se asomó por la ventana para ver a Itachi afuera, haciéndole señas para que bajara a rápel por medio de una cuerda que él le lanzó. La castaña ató la soga con un nudo lo bastante fuerte para que pudiera sostenerla sin desamarrarse y bajó cuidadosamente llevando una sabana con ella.

- Itachi…

- Shh. Vamos al lago.- le indicó el Uchiha mayor besándola suavemente y caminando juntos por entre los arboles, siendo guiados solamente por la luz de la luna.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_El próximo capítulo marcará el final de esta historia y con ello vendrá un epílogo que espero también les sean satisfactorios. ¡No olviden los reviews! _**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	17. Quédate Conmigo

**_Finalmente hemos llegado al episodio final de este fanfic que ustedes han elegido para ubicarlo entre sus favoritos. ¿Qué les puedo decir? No soy buena dando discursos de despedida ni nada que se le parezca, pero igual tampoco sabría cómo expresarles mi eterno agradecimiento. Lectores como ustedes son los que nos inspiran a escritores (as) como yo para seguir con esta actividad que nos apasiona._**

_**Hoy es cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico zorruno más lindo del anime ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kitsune-chan!! De no ser por él no me habría enamorado de la serie y tampoco estaríamos con esto. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a él.**_

**_La canción "Renai Shashin" significa "Fotografías de Amor" y es interpretada por Ai Otsuka. En YouTube pueden encontrar la versión piano de la misma para que así puedan darse una idea de lo que ocurre en cierta escena de este episodio. Al final puse algunas estrofas de la canción "Stand by Me" de Anna Tsuchiya porque como bien saben, gracias a ella nació este fanfic. _**

**_Sigamos con esto, mis queridos lectores._**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**SASUKE POV**

Era el segundo día que Sakura pasaba en la campiña familiar y el ambiente tan tranquilo de la naturaleza junto con el piar de los pájaros la hizo sonreír y pensar que era una chica muy afortunada al estar con Sasuke en un lugar tan bonito. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, pero el solo hecho de ver a los primos de su novio la hizo recordar que, después de todo, no era tan afortunada de vacacionar ahí. Megumi y Motoko la miraron de reojo y se rieron a lo bajo mientras cuchicheaban algo, pero ella trató de no darles importancia y tomó asiento junto a Sasuke.

- Buenos días a todos.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san, ¿dormiste bien?.- le preguntó la tía Uruchi colocando una canasta de galletas en la mesa.

- Si, gracias.

- ¡Estas senbei son deliciosas!.- exclamó Amane comiéndose la quinta galleta del día.- No son parecidas a las que yo hago.

- Jamás encontrarás unas senbei iguales porque la receta es exclusiva de la familia Uchiha.- explicó el tío Teyaki con orgullo, ya que él las había hecho.

- Pero si te casas con Itachi, tal vez podríamos enseñarte cómo hacerlas.- agregó la tía, haciendo que Itachi se aclarara la garganta.

- Si continúas comiendo tantas galletas, en pocos meses estarás gordísima.- se rió Sasuke, que todavía estaba con la idea de que su cuñada estaba embarazada.

_Mareos, vómito, glotonería… no hay forma de que yo pueda estar equivocado en mi teoría. Pero si estoy en lo correcto, eso quiere decir que… Itachi lo hizo antes que yo. Rayos. _

Amane se molestó por la poca discreción de Sasuke y le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa para hacerlo callar. El comentario acerca de su buen apetito no la hizo dejar de comer porque a ella no le afectaban esa clase de cosas, de hecho, siempre tuvo muy buen comer a excepción de cuando estaba enferma y hacía ejercicio para conservar la línea por su trabajo de modelo. Shisui sugirió después del desayuno que todos fueran al lago a divertirse a lo grande porque sería su último día sin padres y todos accedieron. Itachi también aceptó unírsele porque sabía que su primo tenía ideas bastante buenas en las que el entretenimiento estaba garantizado. Las chicas subieron a ponerse sus trajes de baño por si se les antojaba nadar; el bikini de Sakura era color rosa para que hiciera juego con su cabello mientras que el de Amane era blanco. La castaña fue la primera en estar lista, pero se veía un poco callada cuando comenzó a hacerse una trenza para estar más fresca.

- Sakura-san, me gustaría que me hicieras una prueba de embarazo.- pidió muy tranquilamente y Sakura sintió que los pelos se le ponían de punta.

- ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡Ya te dije que estás sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido!.- la pelirrosa estaba tan alterada que su corazón latía como loco.

- Es que anoche me escapé con Itachi para estar solos y fue de lo mejor mirar la luna y las estrellas mientras nadábamos desnudos en el lago…- con cada palabra, Sakura se ponía cada vez más y más roja.- Pero cuando quisimos ir más lejos… me asusté ¡y salí corriendo por el bosque sin nada de ropa encima!

Sakura se carcajeó al imaginarse a su amiga corriendo por entre los árboles completamente desnuda, con sus senos bamboleándose de un lado a otro, su cabello ondeándose con el viento y sus esbeltas piernas haciéndola andar graciosamente. Por supuesto, no olvidó añadir a sus pensamientos a un Itachi sin ropa corriendo detrás de ella con alguna manta para obligarla a cubrirse, pero entonces recordó que el Uchiha mayor era un hombre y rápidamente borró esas imágenes obscenas de su memoria. Ella pudo comprender perfectamente la frustración que sentía Amane al no obtener las caricias llenas de pasión provenientes del ser amado y tener que ocultarle un factor importante que podría afectar su relación por siempre.

Con determinación y un poco de nerviosismo, Amane dijo que de continuar con la situación a como estaba ahora, no le iba a quedar de otra más que contárselo a Itachi. De momento tenía que evitar cualquier contacto íntimo con él porque eso sólo la volvía más loca de desesperación. Resistirse a su "encanto demoniaco" era una tarea muy, pero muy difícil por no decir que imposible; y su madre le había dicho que las mujeres de su familia eran muy fértiles, lo que estaba comprobado en los tres hermanos de la castaña y el resto de la familia Hazakura, que contaba con más de 100 miembros.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban de pie mirando hacia el lago sin percatarse de que sus primas los veían embelesadas. Ellas planeaban pedirles que les permitieran untarles bloqueador de sol pero como sólo tenían un tubo, se pusieron a la defensiva y trataban de quitárselo aún si para ello había que valerse hasta de las uñas. Luego de cinco minutos de riña, Megumi llegó a la conclusión de que ellas podían compartir la crema y llamaron a los hermanos pero éstos las ignoraron cuando vieron a sus novias acercarse.

- Qué sexy te ves, gatita.- le susurró Sasuke a Sakura y ésta se sonrojó.

- Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien en bañador.

- Ya estaba a punto de irte a buscar.- le dijo Itachi a Amane rodeándole la cintura, pero ésta se apartó un poco.

Itachi supo que algo andaba mal con su novia porque siempre que intentaba hacerle el amor, ella lo rehuía o le daba excusas para no continuar. Lo primero que pensó fue que Amane estaba enojada con él por alguna metida de pata que debió cometer sin darse cuenta; después cambió de parecer y especuló que ella estaba enferma, aunque no le había visto ningún síntoma grave. El moreno insistió en tenerla cerca y la abrazó bajo la sombra de un árbol, un poco apartado de donde estaba el resto. Al sentirla temblar un poco y tragar saliva, volvió a meditar todo hasta que con voz muy suave le preguntó:

- ¿Ya no me amas?

- Claro que te amo, ¿cómo puedes pensar lo contrario?

- Te he notado muy rara últimamente y....- la miró a los ojos con mucha ternura.- me pregunto si tiene que ver con lo que hicimos aquella noche.

- Yo…- la castaña se sentía muy avergonzada como para decir algo pero Itachi sentía que moría de amor por ella.

Con la voz temblorosa, Amane le explicó con detalle todos sus problemas, de cómo los mareos matutinos la fastidiaban, de cómo le dolía tanto el busto que ni siquiera podía rozarlo sin soltar un quejido. Y al último, así, como quien no quiere la cosa, le confesó que lo más posible era que estaba embarazada. Itachi la besó en la mejilla y la estrechó aún más.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- le preguntó dulcemente.

- Porque quería estar segura antes de tomar una decisión.

- Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que para mí tener un hijo contigo es la mayor alegría que podría alcanzar en la vida. No importa qué, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable porque te amo, no por obligación.

- Itachi…

- ¡Hey tortolitos, dejen las escenas de amor para después de que se oculte el sol!.- les gritó Shisui provocando la risa de todos.

- ¡¡Shisui cállate por el amor de Dios!!.- exclamaron los dos muertos de la pena.

Sakura extendió una toalla en el pasto y se ofreció a untarle bronceador a su novio en la espalda, algo que él aceptó encantado. Le gustaba mucho sentir las suaves manos de la pelirrosa pasarse por su cuerpo mientras le brindaba un delicioso masaje. Eso lo hizo creerse un poco superior a Itachi puesto que él era quien le colocaba bloqueador a su cuñada, pero al notar las sonrisas de los dos, desistió de esa idea irracional porque no quería estar comparando su relación amorosa con la de su hermano. Ellos eran diferentes y por ende, todas sus vidas privadas también eran distintas.

Después de estar protegidos adecuadamente del sol, las parejas bajaron a nadar y en un principio todo marchó bien hasta que Obito se les acercó y comenzó a echarles agua. Por supuesto, sus primos estaban ardidos y contraatacaron, pronto los demás se les unieron al verse afectados por la pelea acuática. Hasta las primas decidieron vengarse de sus hermanos mayores cuando éstos les echaron agua, arruinando su bronceado y su cabello. Shisui llegó a los extremos al ocurrírsele bajarle los interiores a Inabi, provocando que todas las chicas gritaran llenas de espanto. Eso significó el fin de la batalla y todos salieron del agua hechos una sopa.

- Ay que divertido estuvo todo…- dijo Sakura riéndose.

_No habría sido tan divertido si a mí me hubieran bajado los bóxers o a ella le hubiesen quitado su bikini. _

- Oigan, ¿y si jugamos a las carreras?.- sugirió Obito colocándose sus goggles anaranjados.

- ¿Carreras?.- inquirió Sasuke ante la idea de competir con Itachi.- Por supuesto. ¿De aquí a donde?

- No, viejo, no de esas carreras. A lo que me refiero es a ver quien cruza más rápido el lago en canoa.

- ¿Y de donde vas a sacar dos canoas?.- preguntó Tekka pensando que Obito era un cabeza hueca.

- Doh, mis tíos las tienen guardadas en el almacén.

Los más fuertes se encaminaron a la bodega de las herramientas y trajeron arrastrando un par de canoas de madera con sus respectivos remos dobles. Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Obito e Inabi se ofrecieron para jugar, pero el chico de las gafas naranja quería probarse ante una chica y tras insistirles por buen rato, Serika y Amane aceptaron el desafío porque no les gustaba verlo hacer esa carita tan llena de sufrimiento aún para los 17 años que tenía. Los primeros en enlistarse en las canoas fueron Inabi y Serika, porque aparte de ser hermanos, rivalizaban bastante para demostrar quien era el sexo superior. En este caso, él superó a la rubia por tener brazos más fuertes y los siguientes fueron Obito y Amane.

- Buena suerte, Amane-san.

- Lo mismo digo, Obito-kun.

- ¡¡Comencemos!!

Y sin creérselo, Amane se movió más rápido que él porque los ejercicios que hacía para mantener su figura también le ayudaban a fortalecer sus extremidades, una ligera desventaja para Obito que no contaba con ese detalle. Al hacer el tramo de regreso a la orilla, el Uchiha pudo alcanzarla y superarla por metro y medio porque Amane quiso dejarlo ganar. Sin embargo, la novia de Itachi sintió nausea y en un intento por evitar vomitar en el lago, apresuró el movimiento del remo y rebasó a Obito a una velocidad sorprendente. Tan pronto tocó tierra, dejó la canoa a un lado y corrió detrás de unos arbustos. Shisui e Itachi continuaron la ronda y, en opinión de Sakura, nunca había visto a nadie echar porras con tanto ánimo como las primas. Los dos eran fuertes y atléticos, por lo que las posibilidades estaban más que parejas…

- ¡Ja! Continúo siendo mejor en esto que tú, comadreja.- se rió Shisui al vencer a su primo.

- Si, admito que eres muy bueno en cualquier clase de deporte acuático.- dejó escapar Itachi masajeándose el hombro.

- Bien, ahora es nuestro turno, nii-san.- lo retó Sasuke.- Y no voy a aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

- Paso.

- ¡No tienes opción, Itachi! ¡Es nuestro destino ser rivales en todo!

- Ya te dije que no.

- Si no compites conmigo, le contaré a tu noviecita el incidente del pay de manzana.

- ¡No te a…trevas a mencionarlo!.- Sasuke sonrió con picardía.

- ¡Cuñadita! ¡Hay algo que me gustaría platicar contigo!

Itachi jaló a Sasuke antes de que éste pudiera decir algo y el menor estaba satisfecho por salirse con la suya. Se enlistaron en las canoas y todas las chicas hicieron porras especiales para los dos Uchihas más atractivos de la familia. Hasta Amane ondeó su toalla a modo de bandera y le prometió a su novio una miradita bajo su traje de baño si vencía a Sasuke. Itachi ni siquiera la escuchó porque lo que lo impulsaba a ganar era el mero hecho de patearle el trasero a Sasuke por amenazarlo con revelar uno de sus más vergonzosos secretos. Era tan penoso, que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar, oler o comer un pastel de manzana sin sentir escalofríos y sonrojarse. Toda esa furia la canalizó en energía para sus brazos y ganarle a su hermanito por milímetros.

_¡Mierda! ¡Me ha vencido de nuevo! Esto me gano por usar el método incorrecto para hostigarlo, aunque todavía puedo usar esa payasada que hizo con el postre de mamá en el futuro… tal vez lo regaré por ahí… tal vez no…_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Cuando el sol tomó un color naranja y causaba reflejos rojizos en el cielo, los jóvenes Uchiha se tumbaron en el pasto para contemplar el atardecer y descansar de su ajetreado día de diversión. Shisui, Motoko, Serika e Inabi se quedaron dormidos sobre sus toallas mientras que el resto sólo miraba al horizonte, demasiado adoloridos como para quejarse o moverse un poco e Itachi dijo que debían esperar una hora para que los músculos se les enfriaran y evitar el baño por otro par de horas para no amanecer con las articulaciones adoloridas, pues tendrían que levantarse temprano para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta. Amane se levantó para buscar fruta porque ya tenía hambre y Sakura la acompañó porque se le ocurrió ayudarla. Mientras la castaña recogía manzanas y la pelirrosa juntaba arándanos, Megumi llegó supuestamente para buscarse un bocadillo.

- Chicas, ¿ya planearon lo que van a hacer para la fiesta de mañana?

- Sabía que no estabas aquí para recoger manzanas con nosotras.- musitó Amane muy seria.- ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de explicar a lo que te refieres?

- Es increíble que el primo Sasuke y el primo Itachi no les hayan dicho que mañana es el aniversario de bodas número 50 de los abuelos. Esa ocasión es tan especial que mis primas y yo decidimos darles gusto tocándoles sus piezas musicales preferidas.

- ¿Pero nosotras que tenemos que ver en todo eso?.- preguntó Sakura.

- Bueno, básicamente si ustedes piensan formar parte de la familia Uchiha, tendrán que esforzarse el doble que nosotras para ganarse a nuestros ancestros, en especial al abuelo Madara. Él no es alguien fácil de complacer, ¿saben?

Tras tomar una de las frutas que cargaba Amane y darle un mordisco, Megumi se fue con una sonrisa porque había logrado fastidiar una vez más a Sakura. La castaña no parecía demasiado preocupada pero la pelirrosa si estaba afectada por haberse enterado de ese detalle tan importante en su plan de caerle bien a la familia de su amado.

- ¿De verdad piensas seguirle la corriente a Megumi?.- inquirió Amane al ver a su amiga hacerse marañas mentales.

- Mi objetivo es llevarme bien con todos los Uchiha, y los abuelos son gente especialmente importante en la vida de Sasuke. Yo lo sé.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Sé tocar algo de piano, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo recordar las notas. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Lo siento. Yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento, pero se me da bien el canto. El problema es que las únicas canciones que me sé de memoria son algunas pop y otras de cuna.

- Genial, está claro que no somos talentosas.- bufó Sakura resoplándose un mechón del cabello sobre su cara.- ¿Acaso vinimos a caer en la jaula de los leones?

- Más o menos.- bromeó Amane.- No te quiebres tanto esa cabecita tan linda que tienes, Sakura-san. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Cuando las chicas regresaron, las primas ya estaban sentadas alrededor de una fogata encendida por Shisui mientras que Tekka e Inabi trataban de pescar algo para cenar. Obito sacó una guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar baladas que Itachi cantó para todos. Sasuke le indicó a su novia que las frutas estaban destinadas a usarse como postre, pero al verla tan callada, supo que algo había ocurrido.

_¿Qué se traerá ahora? Está actuando diferente. _

Por mucho que insistió en saber lo que le pasaba, Sakura sólo le dijo que tenía nervios por la fiesta del día siguiente ya que ahora sí iba a conocer al resto de los familiares que conformaban la distinguida estirpe Uchiha. Sasuke medio le creyó y le aseguró que él iba a estar ahí para ayudarla en todo, pues según él, "para lidiar con un Uchiha, haz equipo con otro Uchiha". Estuvieron un largo rato platicando, cantando y haciéndose bromas hasta que los tíos les dijeron que tomaran un baño y se fueran a dormir porque les tocaba mucho trabajo al día siguiente.

Sakura era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño por la preocupación, incluso Amane, que lidiaba con la posibilidad de estar embarazada, dormía tranquilamente. A la pelirrosa siempre le atemorizaba hacer el ridículo pero si a esa angustia le aunaba el hecho de ridiculizar a Sasuke enfrente de sus propios parientes, le provocaba una tensión capaz de quitarle las ganas de dormir. Se levantó para ir al baño y de ahí bajó a la sala de estar porque en ella había un piano. Con mucha suavidad acarició las teclas del instrumento y trató de recordar las notas del mismo con la intención de prepararse para la fiesta, pues era obvio que ya no iba a dormir nada de nada. Al ver una mano presionando una de las teclas con suavidad, Sakura se sobresaltó.

- Esta es la C, Sakura.- le indicó el mismo sujeto que la ayudó la noche anterior cuando ella se había perdido en el bosque.

- ¡Usted!

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar tocando el piano?.- le preguntó sonriendo.

- Disculpe. Lo que pasa es que no tengo nada que hacer para agradar al abuelo Madara en la fiesta de mañana. Me gustaría tocarle algo en el piano, pero no tengo idea de qué pieza podría gustarle.

- Creo saber cuál es la adecuada. Conozco perfectamente los gustos de Madara, confía en mí.

El tío tomó asiento enfrente de la pianola junto a la pelirrosa y tocó una melodía lenta que era un poco similar a de las cajitas de música que a Sakura tanto le fascinaban de niña, pero poco a poco ésta fue tomando un poco más de vida y le producía un profundo regocijo en el corazón. Era tan tierna, que bien podría darle cabida a una canción de amor y el tío le confirmó que efectivamente se trataba de una sonata amorosa compuesta por su hermana menor, la cual había fallecido siendo muy joven. Con mucha paciencia le enseñó a Sakura cómo tocar dicha pieza con su respectiva letra, pues la ojiverde le contó que deseaba que Amane la cantara, para así hacer un dueto juntas. Ella continuó practicando sin percatarse de que ya estaba sola de nuevo, y ahora quien la sacó de sus cavilaciones fue Sasuke.

- Sakura, ¿Qué haces despierta a las dos de la mañana? Y encima tocando el piano.- bostezó el moreno en tono de regañina.

- ¡Ya tengo arreglado el problema que me había estado molestando toda la tarde! Estoy tan contenta, Sasuke-kun…

- ¿?

_¿Y ahora de que está hablando? ¿Estará loca? Pero bueno, ya no la veo triste así que supongo que está bien que se emocione por algo que no comprendo._

- Me alegro mucho por ti, pero ya debes irte a dormir porque si mis tíos te ven aquí, van a llamarte la atención.

- ¡Si!

- Shh, baja la voz.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó la pelirrosa hablando bajito.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Renai Shashin?.- preguntó Amane al recibir un papel con la letra de una canción por parte de Sakura.

- Sí, es lo que vamos a tocar esta noche para el señor Uchiha.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿es de alguna concertista famosa?

- Algo por el estilo.- respondió la pelirrosa con pena.

Las actividades en la campiña Uchiha comenzaron desde las ocho de la mañana y los jóvenes apenas tuvieron tiempo para desayunar algo. Los hombres estaban a cargo de acomodar las mesas, la iluminación y el piano en la terraza, y eso impedía que Sasuke o Itachi tuvieran tiempo para pasar con sus novias. Las primas se encontraban en la sala de estar haciendo arreglos florales porque siendo unas chicas finamente educadas, tenían altos conocimientos de Ikebana tanto como Amane de cocina. La castaña se ofreció a ayudar a preparar el banquete y la tía Uruchi aceptó con agrado la sugerencia, sorprendiéndose de sus maravillosas habilidades culinarias. Sakura era la única que se aburría por no tener alguna tarea en específico, pero Amane se compadeció de ella y la mandó a recolectar vegetales del huerto y a que brindara más flores a las primas.

La pelirrosa le explicó rápidamente a Amane cómo iba la canción, aconsejándole que la tarareara mientras hacía la comida para podérsela aprender y abandonó la cocina con una jarra de limonada para llevársela a los muchachos. La terraza estaba quedando bastante bien y llamó a los chicos para que se acercaran a beber y refrescarse. Sasuke se tomó un vaso lleno de golpe y le alcanzó a dar un beso antes de volver a su trabajo, susurrándole "te quiero". Sakura regresó dicho gesto con una sonrisa y murmurando "yo también".

Los primeros adultos en llegar fueron los padres de Sasuke e Itachi. Sakura se encontraba afuera recolectando zanahorias cuando reconoció el auto del señor Uchiha y los saludó desde la distancia. Ellos también vestían ropa informal, pero de muy buen gusto, lo cual no le pareció nada raro. La pelirrosa pensó que tal vez ellos sacarían a relucir sus mejores vestimentas para la reunión y fue por eso que le echó prisa a su amiga para que acabara de inmediato con la comida y tener tiempo para arreglarse.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose para la fiesta y Sakura aún no había visto a los padres de los primos de Sasuke, pero supuso que los conocería cuando se atreviera a hacer acto de presencia en la glorieta. Eso lo tuvo muy en mente mientras se peinaba su largo cabello rosa en unos delicados rizos y se maquillaba los labios con un espléndido labial color salmón. Al verse en el espejo con su hermoso y escotado vestido rojo, se sintió parecida a una modelo de revista CosmoGirl. Al ver a Amane con su cabello recogido hacia atrás en una trenza hecha bollo, adornado con unas pequeñas rosas y dos mechones cayéndole a los lados, Sakura pensó que debía haberse esforzado más en su peinado. El vestido color marfil de la castaña también le pareció lindo y daba a mostrar sus lindas piernas que a pesar de no ser muy largas como deberían, eran carnosas, denotando su buena salud. Su maquillaje era moderado porque ella decía que sólo le hacía falta para cubrir algunas pequeñas imperfecciones y resaltar sus cualidades, nada más. Francamente, a la pelirrosa le daba un poquito de envidia que Amane fuera modelo, porque eso quería decir que era bastante bonita, pero dejó ese pensamiento negativo cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Sakura, ya es hora.- dijo Sasuke del otro lado.- ¿Ya están listas?

- Sí, claro.- respondió la ojiverde abriendo la puerta.

Sasuke e Itachi iban vestidos de traje y corbata como la ocasión lo ameritaba, el mayor tenía una de color rojo y el menor una azul. Sakura se impresionó porque nunca había visto a su novio vestir de esa forma pero Amane ya estaba acostumbrada porque ella siempre veía a su amado usar ropa formal cuando pasaba a verlo después del trabajo. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara menos, al contrario, ella confesó que ver a un chico vestir de traje la derretía por completo. Itachi se comportó como todo un caballero y Sasuke no tardó en imitarlo.

_Mi Sakura… quisiera que nos olvidáramos de esta estúpida fiesta y nos fuéramos a algún lugar en medio del bosque para estar los dos solos. Ojalá y no me excite enfrente de todos o me darán ganas de cambiarme el apellido. _

Los hermanos asieron del brazo a sus novias y caminaron juntos hacia la terraza, sin una sola pizca de vergüenza, ya que no tenían motivos para sentirse así. Lo único que si era evidente era el inmenso amor que sentían por ellas, a pesar de no ser tan adineradas y de buena familia como ellos. Megumi los vislumbró venir y de inmediato pidió que pararan la música.

- Un momento de atención por favor. Los herederos de la familia Uchiha han llegado. Sus novias Amane Hazakura y Sakura Haruno, a la que tantas ganas tenían de conocer, los acompaña.

- Increíble… son muchos Uchiha.- musitó Sakura muy bajito que nadie la escuchó.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los parientes estaban mirándola específicamente a ella con expresiones mezcladas de lástima, burla, desdén, todo con la intención de humillarla. También escuchó a las primas hablar con sus madres respecto a ellas y reírse mientras la señalaban sin disimulo, claramente oyó cada una de sus estúpidos chismes.

- ¿Así que ésa es la novia que Sasuke eligió? Vaya que sus gustos sí se han degradado bastante.- comentó la tía Akiko, que era la madre de Serika.

- Es fea, con ganas, ¿verdad mami?.- preguntó Megumi a su progenitora, la tía Reiko.

- Sí, hijita. Por suerte Sasuke es guapo y si sus hijos salen bellos, serán gracias a él.

- Si la invito a mi casa, seguramente no tendría ni la decencia de ponerse algo mejor.- opinó Akiko con sorna.

Claramente esos comentarios la molestaron bastante, pero recordó que Amane le aconsejó que para que no se metieran con ella, debía hacer lo que ella: mostrarse exageradamente orgullosa de sí misma y sonreír. No venía al caso enojarse ni insultarles. Shisui le explicó en voz baja que si los Uchiha la fastidiaban era porque tenían complejo de inferioridad, ya que ellos siendo de una familia tan importante, sufrían demasiadas presiones para no manchar el apellido y se veían en la obligación de hacer hasta lo imposible por relucir. En cambio, Sakura no se preocupaba por esas cosas ya que su familia no era tan conocida y era libre de vivir como le fuera en gana, inclusive ahora que aspiraba a convertirse en la futura esposa de Sasuke, el segundo heredero de la corporación Uchiha.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los abuelos, quienes fueron recibidos con aplausos y tomaron asiento en la mesa principal. La abuela Kaede era una señora menudita pero con cabello color paja, que alguna vez había sido castaño claro y cuyas arrugas demostraban la alegría que había vivido durante sus cincuenta años de matrimonio. En cambio, el abuelo Madara todavía conservaba una postura erguida pero necesitaba usar bastón, su cabello era largo y oscuro, sin ninguna cana en él pero su rostro duro le daba a entender a Sakura y a Amane que tenía algún problema.

- ¿Le pasa algo al abuelo?.- preguntó la pelirrosa.

- No lo creo. Siempre ha tenido esa expresión en esta clase de eventos, pero fuera de eso, es un buen hombre.- explicó Shisui.

- Feliz aniversario, abuelo y abuela.- los saludó Motoko entregándole un ramo de rosas a Kaede y besando en la mejilla a Madara.

- Ya que hoy es una fecha tan importante, mis primas y yo hemos decidido tocarles a los abuelos sus piezas musicales favoritas. Empezando por mí, claro está.- anunció Megumi mostrando su violín y comenzando a tocar la sonata "Primavera" de Beethoven, con su madre acompañándola en el piano.

La exhibición de la chica arrasó entre los presentes y Sakura casi se acobardó, pero Sasuke la miraba para decirle que ella tenía un talento especial que un Uchiha no y la ojiverde continuó viendo el espectáculo. Amane le indicó con un leve gesto que aún cuando la abuela parecía disfrutar todo, el abuelo permanecía serio y con la mirada perdida, definitivamente no quería estar ahí. Serika pasó a tocar la melodía "Como un Pájaro" en el instrumento nacional de la cultura japonesa: el koto de 13 cuerdas. Su sonido era tan parecido al de un arpa y una pianola que francamente asombró aún más a la pelirrosa por la maestría con la que la rubia tocaba dicho instrumento. Itachi le contó que desde pequeña, Serika había sido instruida en el koto y era natural que fuera tan buena usándolo. Por último, Motoko fue el orgullo de su padre, Yashiro Uchiha, al tocar una melodía clásica en un pequeño oboe llamado hichiriki. Obito dijo que ella era la única en la familia que había podido aprender a usar correctamente el hichiriki porque era un instrumento difícil de tocar y todos estaban de acuerdo en que el sonido de la flauta era evocador e inquietante.

- Sakura-san, ¿Por qué no tocas algo para los abuelos?.- le sugirió Megumi confiada en que la pelirrosa rechazaría la invitación y se sentiría avasallada.

- Claro.- con decir eso mientras sonreía, consiguió que Motoko se quedara estupefacta.- ¿Me acompañas, Amane-san?

- Será un placer, querida. Volveré pronto, Itachi.

- Tómate tu tiempo.

Ambas prometidas caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa principal e hicieron una reverencia ante los ancianos. La abuela Kaede la miró dulcemente pero el abuelo Madara simplemente desvió un poco la cabeza.

- Es un placer conocerlos, señores. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vine aquí para desearles un feliz aniversario.

- Me siento muy honrada de estar en su presencia. Yo me llamo Amane Hazakura y me gustaría desearles prosperidad futura. Feliz aniversario.

- Para mí también es un placer conocerlas, niñas.- les dijo la abuela sonriendo con calidez.- No es necesario que sean tan formales, estaremos felices si disfrutan de la fiesta con nuestros nietos.

- Muchas gracias.- contestaron las dos jóvenes. Sakura miró al abuelo y éste continuó ignorándola.

- Señor Uchiha, no sé hacer nada especial aparte de tocar el piano, pero tengo una pieza que tal vez sea de su agrado.- le indicó Sakura con humildad.

- Y yo quisiera acompañarla con una canción.- agregó Amane.

Sakura se colocó frente al piano mientras Amane se quedaba de pie junto a ella. A la primera le daban muchos nervios tener que tocar frente a un montón de personas que la juzgarían en cada detalle pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras pensaba que ella tocaba para Sasuke, no para los abuelos ni los parientes. Sí, ese pensamiento la inspiró bastante, le indicó con la cabeza a la castaña que ya estaba lista y Amane comenzó a cantar:

_Bajo el cielo azul de la noche_

_Miraste al amor desde detrás._

_Observe tu cara inocente de dormido que muestras a veces._

_Echo de menos tu silueta._

_Para no olvidar_

_Ni un solo momento_

_Mi corazón cerró las puertas, ignorando todo lo demás._

_Era una felicidad dolorosa._

"_Simplemente, te quiero"_

"_Simplemente, te quiero"_

"_Simplemente, te quiero"_

_Para mí, fue suficiente_

Conforme iba avanzando la canción, los Uchiha sentían que sus ojos se humedecían y que al mismo tiempo sus almas se llenaban de gozo. Ellos jamás habían oído dicha melodía, pero eso no significaba que no les gustara. Era como si la fría maldición de los Uchiha se fuera haciendo añicos con la dulce voz de Amane y la delicada música de los dedos de Sakura. El abuelo parecía conocer muy bien esa sonata y, para asombro de todos, lloró silenciosamente hasta que la música cesó. Inmediatamente, todos ovacionaron a las chicas y hasta las primas admitieron su derrota de manera digna por ser Uchihas al pie de la letra. El abuelo llamó a Sakura y a Amane con un gesto de la mano, por lo que ellas no dudaron en acudir a él.

- Renai Shashin… no me explico cómo es que ustedes conocen esa canción.- les dijo Madara con suavidad.- Me ha hecho recordar a un ser sumamente preciado para mí que desafortunadamente ya no está en este mundo.

- Bueno, en realidad le debo todo a un amigo.- confesó Sakura.

- ¿Quién?

- El que está en el último cuadro a la derecha.

Al escucharla, los Uchiha se mostraron perturbados y sus rostros tomaron un ligero tono azul. Ellos voltearon a ver la pintura que Sakura les había dicho y luego la miraron a ella como si fuera una peligrosa demente.

- Él era mi hermano menor Izuna.- explicó el abuelo sin alterarse, pero Sakura sí se impresionó porque le sonaba el nombre.

- ¿El que se suicidó en el bosque?

- ¿Qué?.- Madara no entendía nada.- Él tuvo una vida pacífica y feliz. Además, murió hace más de 20 años. Y mi hermana menor Sachiko fue quien escribió Renai Shashin sólo para nosotros.

Cuando Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado un fantasma, sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba y que los sentidos dejaban de responderle. Las piernas le flaquearon y sólo vio oscuridad… se había desmayado, alarmando a Sasuke y a sus amigos.

_¡Si no es una cosa, es otra! Siempre que pasa algo bueno, nos rematan con algo malo, pero esto me ha dado una idea…_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Sakura…

- Sasuke-kun…

La ojiverde abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrarse cerca del lago en una zona llena de jazmines que no había visto antes. No sólo eso, sino que también estaba encendida una pequeña fogata que les brindaba calor y tanto ella como Sasuke estaban recostados sobre una tersa sábana de seda que sin duda alguna provenía de la casa. Eso significaba que de alguna forma Sasuke había conseguido sacarla de la fiesta y ahora podrían amarse libremente. Se miraron a los ojos mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban en un dejo de efusión y lentamente se despojaron de sus prendas de vestir que los cubrían. Después de acariciarse e intercambiar gestos de ternura, dieron salida a la pasión que por tanto tiempo habían contenido.

_Bésame y quédate conmigo,_

_La flor que florece en la eternidad sigue adelante, moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza._

_¿Cómo podías sonreír por mí?_

_No importa si no haces nada,_

_Quiero estar contigo para siempre,_

_Siempre a mi lado, quédate a mi lado_

No lejos de ahí, Itachi y Amane también se escaparon del baile yéndose por separado puesto que los parientes no dejaban de acosarlos, pero al final consiguieron hacerse de privacidad. Iban tomados de las manos pero la irresistible mirada de Itachi ardió sobre la piel de la castaña y se dejó seducir una vez más por él. Era como si su cordura estuviera recibiendo órdenes superiores que la impulsaban a no tenerle miedo porque él la protegería siempre y ella lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas.

_Me acariciaste la mejilla con suavidad._

_Tu calor..._

_Es tan dulce..._

_Un amor silencioso de ilusiones_

_Me hace abrir los ojos._

Haber hecho el amor por primera vez con Sasuke significaba el adiós a una vida llena de debilidades emocionales, y eso la hacía sentir completa. El Uchiha también no podía creer que tener en brazos a Sakura mientras se hundía en esa suave carne fuera tan maravilloso. No por el placer, sino porque parecía que ya no podía aspirar a una vida mejor que ésa. Ellos ya estarían unidos de por vida y no iban a permitir que nada arruinara su felicidad, se iban a esforzar mucho para que su relación tuviera el futuro que ambos querían…

_Quiero estar contigo para siempre,_

_Siempre a mi lado, sonríeme._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sólo me resta decirles que mañana les traigo el epílogo. De nuevo mil gracias por su preferencia, y espero verlos pronto por aquí con una nueva historia que espero y les guste a todos. Es por eso que esto no es un adiós sino un..._**

**_¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	18. Epílogo

**E****P****Í****L****O****G****O**

Sasuke y Sakura habían elegido el domingo para ir juntos de nuevo a esa casa de campo que les traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Ellos viajaban a bordo de un Porsche 997 Turbo color azul que adquirieron poco antes de casarse a los 23 años. Su boda había sido privada pero no menos lujosa, pues el Uchiha quería sólo lo mejor para su novia y mandó confeccionarle un vestido diseñado por un famoso modista italiano. Sakura les contaría a sus amigas más tarde que la luna de miel fue la noche más cansada de su vida porque su nuevo marido no la dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo y agotó sus reservas de energía, ya que por mucho que ella se esforzaba para escapar, nunca lo conseguía. Como ambos todavía estudiaban la universidad en aquel entonces, sólo fueron ellos dos en los próximos tres años hasta que nació su primer hijo, Daisuke.

Que bien recordó la noche en que Sasuke se encontraba de viaje en Londres porque lo habían llamado para resolver un caso de secuestro especialmente difícil. Estuvo en esa ciudad por un mes sin grandes avances, cuando su hermano le habló por teléfono avisándole que el parto de Sakura se había adelantado e iba de camino al hospital. La pelirrosa le aseguró que ella estaría bien, pero eso no bastó para detener al moreno y de inmediato tomó un vuelo de regreso a Tokio. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de llegar, su esposa le esperaba con una sonrisa de orgullo y con su hijo recién nacido en brazos. El bebé era idéntico a él, exceptuando por su carita de durmiente angelito y al parecer su nacimiento fue de gran suerte porque antes de que acabara la semana, Sasuke pudo rescatar exitosamente a la víctima de rapto, una niña de primaria, y devolverla a su hogar.

- Mamá, ¿aún falta mucho para llegar a la casa de los abuelos?.- preguntó su hijo de cuatro años.

- Todavía nos queda un pequeño tramo, cielo.- respondió Sakura con dulzura.

Conforme crecía su primogénito, Sasuke y Sakura se daban cuenta de que Daisuke tal vez era un Uchiha, pero tenía un comportamiento impetuoso y alegre que no era demasiado común en la familia. Su naturaleza curiosa y traviesa les recordaba mucho a Naruto, al que eligieron para que fuera el padrino. Por supuesto, también heredó la inteligencia de su padre y a Sakura le daba risa que su marido no pudiera engañar fácilmente a Daisuke porque éste parecía estar un paso adelante. Como llevaban dos años sin visitar la villa Uchiha, su hijo no recordaba bien los rostros de sus abuelos y por eso se mostró muy emocionado cuando le dijeron lo que le esperaba en el campo. Los padres de Sasuke llevaban seis años viviendo en esa magnifica casa porque deseaban disfrutar más de ellos mismos y por eso casi no veían a sus hijos y nietos.

- Te prometo que algún día, cuando seamos viejos, tú y yo viviremos en esa casa. Solo nosotros dos.- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura tomándola de la mano y besándosela.

- Ya ansío ver a ese adorable anciano caminar por toda la casa con un overol y sombrero de paja.

- ¿Me pondrás a trabajar de granjero?

- Por supuesto. Y yo seré la vieja loca que prepara pasteles caseros en las tardes.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia de Sakura y su hijo también se les unió a su broma aún cuando no entendía bien el motivo. Prácticamente él se reía por todo.

Delante de ellos iba el Quattroporte V de Itachi. Él tampoco viajaba solo, pues lo acompañaba Amane, su ahora esposa y la madre de sus dos hijas. La mayor era Hikari, y con siete años era descrita como la niña más encantadora y hermosa de la primaria Konoha. Por supuesto, su carisma natural era de parte de su padre mientras que sus ojos llenos de vida eran herencia de su progenitora. Ella se esforzaba por ser lista y sacar las mejores notas de su colegio porque estaba consciente de la importancia de su apellido. Sin embargo, sus padres le habían dicho que no se exigiera demasiado a sí misma porque la felicidad era lo que más valía para ellos y si a ella no le placía heredar el emporio familiar, ya se las apañarían para elegir a otro candidato. Al ver a su hija, Amane recordaba lo patética que debió haberse visto cuando pensó que estaba preñada durante su primer año en la universidad y al final todo había sido un mero desajuste hormonal causado por el uso de la píldora.

Itachi se había casado con ella en su último semestre en Todai y la castaña contaba con 23 años cuando tuvieron a Hikari. Ellos se llevaron un susto enorme durante el octavo mes porque los médicos les habían dicho que el cordón umbilical estaba enredado en el cuello de la pequeña y fue necesario practicarle una cesárea. A Amane le desesperó mucho no poder sostener a su hija durante dos semanas porque al nacer prematura, la tuvieron en la incubadora. Itachi fue el único que sí pudo verla de lejos y nada más echarle un vistazo, determinó que su hija se llamaría Hikari.

Su segunda hija, de cuatro años recibió por nombre Mitsuki para recordarles lo hermosa que había sido la noche de luna llena cuando ella nació. No era tan distinta a su hermana mayor porque también era inteligente y se parecían físicamente, pero a Mitsuki le gustaba más las cosas en las que intervinieran la música y el ritmo. Por este motivo, Itachi aceptó llevarla a clases de arte a una academia especial cada tarde después de la escuela y Mitsuki destacaba maravillosamente.

- Mira, papi, ¡ya estamos cerca!.- señaló Hikari emocionada levantándose de su asiento.

- Tranquila, hija.- le dijo Itachi sonriendo.- No querrás que tu madre nos regañe, ¿verdad?

- Oye, ¿Por qué se supone que soy la mala aquí?

- ¡Porque papá siempre nos compra helados cuando tenemos ganas de comer uno!.- respondió Mitsuki levantando los brazos.

- Niños…- suspiró Amane tratando de no reírse.

- Niñas, mejor no hagamos enojar a mamá porque pueden despertar a su hermanito.- finalizó Itachi echándole una suave mirada a su hijo recién nacido.

Para ambos había sido una gran sorpresa saber que tendrían un tercer hijo porque siempre pensaron que sólo se quedarían con dos hijas, pero la castaña pronto tomó la noticia con tranquilidad al recordar lo grande que era su familia. Amane eligió nombrar al niño Yuuki y a la fecha apenas tenía ocho días de haber nacido, y sin duda los abuelos iban a estar sumamente emocionados con él. Pero de momento, el pequeño dormía en los brazos de su madre con una mantita blanca bordada con hilo dorado que lo hacía verse como un principito. A Itachi le ilusionaba mucho ser la cabeza de una familia como la suya y siempre se dirigía a su esposa e hijas como "sus mujercitas" mientras que a Yuuki no le tenía un apodo en concreto. Los cuatro eran su motor para continuar trabajando día a día en esa oficina tan aburrida que sólo cobraba vida por las fotos de Amane, Hikari y Mitsuki; pronto añadiría una más a la colección.

Itachi encendió las luces traseras de su auto para señalarle a Sasuke que ya estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de campo y el Uchiha menor vislumbró a sus sobrinas moverse en sus asientos con alegría. Después echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor para ver cómo Daisuke por fin se quedaba tranquilo. Intercambió miradas con Sakura, igual a la que hacía cuando se proponían tener intimidad e inquirió:

- ¿Cuándo tendremos un segundo hijo?

- Bueno… creo que eso ocurrirá dentro de algunos meses.- respondió la pelirrosa tocándose su plano estómago.

- Te amo.- le susurró Sasuke sonriendo.

- Yo también.- correspondió Sakura besándolo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Y con esto concluye mi primer fanfic largo de Naruto. Me gustaría muchísimo saber sus opiniones y las reacciones que tuvieron a lo largo de la publicación de esta linda historia de amor, en serio no me importa si hacen posts de más de cien renglones, adoro leérmelos todos y cada uno de ellos._**

**_Ahora, les contaré como fue que nació "Quédate Conmigo" y todo lo que pasé mientras llevaba este proyecto a cabo de la forma más resumida posible._**

**_"La idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba dizque rezando en una iglesia por la boda de la hermana de una amiga y, como no soy católica, abrí un ojo disimuladamente para ver a los novios y me imagine lo emocionante que sería ver a Sasuke casarse… pero ¿con quien? _**

**_Entonces, la primera candidata fue mi personaje original Kaoru Kanzaki (la que aparece en el capítulo de la graduación tomando las fotos). Esa misma noche en la recepción, tomé unas cuantas servilletas de la mesa y aprovechaba cualquier distracción de mi amiga para escribir. Primero empecé haciendo diálogos a lo menso y en mi casa los estructuré de forma parecida a los libretos de una película. Así lo continué durante una semana hasta que tuve el script de los primeros ocho capítulos. Fue entonces que el cerebro se me secó y pensé que con eso tendría para un par de meses en lo que encontraba nueva inspiración. De inmediato me di a la tarea de hacer los episodios de forma normal y los publiqué primero en bajo el nombre de "Stand by Me"… ¡Oh decepción! Tuve éxito nulo porque no muchos se atrevieron a leerlo y apenas me dejaron 2 reviews en toda la maldita historia. Solté la pluma por tres días sin hacer nada de nada._**

**_Con nuevos ánimos, releí la historia y me pregunté que era lo que había fallado… rápidamente caí en la cuenta de que Kaoru, mi Kaoru-chan tenía la culpa. Desgraciadamente los personajes originales no llaman mucho la atención y con todo el dolor del mundo decidí sustituir a Kaoru por Sakura, y fue entonces cuando surgió "Quédate Conmigo". Volví a intentarlo y publiqué esta versión modificada en ¡y a las primeras dos horas ya tenía 3 reviews! No saben lo mucho que me jodió eso porque a mí no me gusta el SasuSaku, pero también me hizo ganar confianza en que mis escritos no apestaban como yo creía. _**

**_Así le continué y no fue sino hasta tres meses más tarde que me atreví a traer este fanfic a Foros DZ y fue cuando los conocí a ustedes mis queridísimos lectores (as). Tal vez no haga demasiada falta decirlo, pero me quedaba encantada con los comentarios que me dejaban y eso me inspiraba a escribir. Hubo una ocasión en la que me atoré por un mes y estaba desesperada porque pensé que esta historia quedaría incompleta como otras en mis labores pasadas, pero la insistencia de los fans por que lo terminara me hizo mirar telenovelas y películas de amor a morir. Con eso recobré la iluminación y continué escribiendo y escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que llegamos a esta parte mi gente bonita. Si no hubieran suplicado y ovacionado, "Quédate Conmigo" habría permanecido en un rincón acumulando tierra y arañitas. Afortunadamente, no fue así._**

**_No me queda más que darles las gracias a todos ustedes por su infinito apoyo, su preferencia y sus palabras de aliento. Unos me han dicho que si tantas ganas tengo de retribuirles todo, que me ponga a escribir otra historia y yo encantada de la vida me doy unas semanas sabáticas para encontrar otro fanfic que les pueda gustar. Tal vez este también sea un SasuSaku porque aún cuando todavía sigue sin gustarme esta pareja, ya me he acostumbrado a ella. Los que gusten que les avisen cuando la tenga lista, no tienen más que decirlo y yo con gusto se los anuncio. De nuevo, ¡¡muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron fielmente!!"_**

**_Firey Girl Out. _**


End file.
